Cambiare Podentes: Invocare
by Arwenien
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Slavefic. Pierwsza z dwóch części Cambiare Podentes. Hary dowiaduje się, w jaki sposób można ostatecznie pokonać Voldemorta. Jednak sposób ten obejmuje niewolnictwo. Nieodwracalne seksualne niewolnictwo. Na dodatek pod władzą Severus Snape'a.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: **Cambiare Podentes Invocare  
**Autor:** Jordan Grant  
**Tłumacz:** Phoe  
**Paring:** HP/SS  
**Długość: **50 rozdziałów  
**Beta:** sandwich  
**Zgoda autora:** jest  
**Ostrzeżenia:** łagodne i ostre sceny erotyczne, niewolnictwo, pojawiają się też motywy tortur oraz gwałtu (odpowiednie rozdziały będą oznaczone)  
**Zmiany w kanonie:** w Cambiare uczniowie zaczynają uczęszczać do Hogwartu, mając lat 12, więc kiedy historia rozpoczyna się na 7 roku Harry'ego, ma on lat 18. Opowiadanie uwzględnia tomy HP 1-5, w niewielkiej tylko części odnosząc się do tomów 6-7, co oznacza, że Dumbledore żyje, a Snape nadal naucza eliksirów.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

**Poniedziałek, 4 Maja, 1998 19:00**

_Jeszcze sześć tygodni_, pomyślał Harry, rozglądając się po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. _Tylko sześć tygodni do lata. Czy dlatego wszyscy zachowują się tak dziwnie? Zabawne, nigdy nie widział, by perspektywa wakacji wywoływała wcześniej taki efekt. A może po prostu wygląda to inaczej, ponieważ __mijał jego ostatni rok w Hogwarcie?_

Jednak nie o to chodziło i wiedział o tym. Przede wszystkim, dlaczego perspektywa wakacji miałaby wszystkich wprawiać w przygnębienie? Oczywiście to zawsze przygnębiało jego, ale on był inny. Nie miał przytulnego domu i kochającej rodziny, do której wracał na koniec szkoły. Rodziny, za którą tęsknił podczas semestru.

Poza tym ten ponury nastrój nie był tylko ogólnym niezadowoleniem. Miał swoje źródło. Co gorsza, tym źródłem zdawał się być właśnie _Harry_. Dostrzegł to po raz pierwszy na obiedzie, kiedy siódmy rok Gryffindoru zaczął mu się przyglądać. Co więcej, okazało się, żeKrukoni obserwowali go również.

A teraz to samo działo się w pokoju wspólnym. Identyczne spojrzenia pełne niepokoju kierowane w jego stronę, kiedy myśleli, że nie patrzy. A także szepty w każdym rogu. Z pewnością o nim. Albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Nie, to było więcej niż tylko wrażenie. Miał wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia z ludźmi plotkującymi na jego temat, aby wyczuć, kiedy rozmowy dotyczyły jego.

Harry chwycił przechodzącego obok Rona za rękaw szaty i szarpnął w dół na kanapę, na której siedział samotnie. To była kolejna rzecz. Z tej całej jawnej _troski_, jaką mu ludzie okazywali, nikt nie pofatygował się, aby podejść do niego i zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Miał już tego serdecznie dość.

— Co się dzieje? — wymamrotał Ronowi do ucha. — Czemu wszyscy patrzą na mnie, jakbym miał za chwilę umrzeć? — Ron wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, coś pośredniego pomiędzy zduszonym jękiem a próbą wymuszonego śmiechu. — No co? — zażądał Harry. — Mówże.

Tylko jedno słowo wyszło z ust przyjaciela:

— Trelawney.

Raptownie uwalniając ramię Rona, Harry odchylił się na oparcie kanapy.

— To wszystko? Przepowiedziała moją śmierć. _Znowu_. Wielka rzecz. Robi to co tydzień od trzeciej klasy. — Nagle zmrużył oczy. — Każdy, kto uczęszcza na wróżbiarstwo, słyszał już to tysiące razy. Skąd teraz taki rozgłos?

Rude włosy Rona zafalowały dziko, kiedy potrząsnął głową.

— Słyszałem, że to nie wydarzyło się na zajęciach. Um... Neville był z nią w klasie sam, kiedy zaczęła zachowywać się naprawdę dziwnie. Ale nie tak dziwnie jak zazwyczaj, i…

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Przecież to Trelawney! Nieważne jak to ujmiesz, ona jest szalona. Weź się w garść, Ron! Nie mam zamiaru umierać!

— Ale w tym właśnie sęk — wypalił Ron. — Wcale nie przewidziała, że zostaniesz zmiażdżony przez Bijącą Wierzbę, otruty przez Ślizgonów ani tym podobne. To było bardziej jak naprawdę straszne i przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę rzeczy o Sam-Wiesz-Kim zabijającym cię w dziewiętnaste urodziny. Za wyjątkiem tego, że nazwała go Czarnym Panem, zupełnie jak Snape.

— Co jeszcze? — naciskał Harry, ponieważ Ron robił wszystko, by patrzeć wszędzie byle nie na niego, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Było coś więcej.

Jego przyjaciel odchrząknął.

— Coś o starym rytuale zwanym _Cambiare,_ będącym jedynym rozwiązaniem, oraz tym, że zabije cię na pewno i będzie sprawować nad nami rządy przez dziesięć tysięcy lat. Nad nami czyli czystokrwistymi. Mugolaki i czarodzieje półkrwi zostaną wycięci w pień, jeden po drugim.

Harry wypuścił długi oddech.

— W porządku. Dla dobra sprawy załóżmy, że ona wie, o czym mówi. Po prostu wykonam to _Cambiare_.

— Taa, cóż, to część problemu — wyznał Ron. — Dziś rano wiadomość o przepowiedni okrążyła pokój wspólny lotem błyskawicy i sporo z nas urwało się z lekcji, aby wytropić zaklęcie w bibliotece. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć o nim ani jednej informacji nawet, gdy poszliśmy do Krukonów po pomocą.

— Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych — poradził Harry.

— Hermiona jest tam właśnie teraz. Ja… eee… pożyczyłem jej twoją pelerynę-niewidkę. I… cóż, sam wiesz, przekradała się tam chyba z milion razy, więc doszliśmy do wniosku, że będzie miała większą szansę coś znaleźć niż ty czy ja.

— A powód, dla którego nikt mi o niczym nie powiedział?

Ron uciekł wzrokiem.

— Cóż, po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej najpierw dowiedzieć się, o czym mowa. No wiesz, znaleźć, czym _Cambiare_ w ogóle jest.

Harry skrzyżował ręce za głową i odchylił się do tyłu.

— To ma sens.

— Jesteś zły?

— Nie. — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. — W gruncie rzeczy to naprawdę miłe, że wszyscy tak o mnie dbają. A poza tym my tu wciąż rozmawiamy o Trelawney.

— Ta — zgodził się Ron, mimo że wcale nie brzmiał na przekonanego. — Tylko że Neville powiedział, że zachowywała się naprawdę bardzo, bardzo podejrzanie. Nie mówiła tym swoim piskliwym głosem, którego używa przez cały czas, ale głębokim, mrocznym warkotem. A potem, kiedy poprosił ją o wyjaśnienia, nie miała pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Tak jakby… została opętana lub coś i nie pamiętała własnych słów.

_Uch-och_, pomyślał Harry. _To brzmi źle. Naprawdę źle. Przypomina trzeci rok, kiedy usłyszał, jak stara Nietoperzyca wygłasza prawdziwe proroctwo. Nie wspominając o tym, co widział w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a na piątym roku..._

— Zobaczmy, co znalazła Hermiona w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych — zadecydował, starając się zachować opanowany głos, aby nie niepokoić przyjaciela. Jego czy kogokolwiek innego; zdał sobie sprawę, że większość osób w pokoju zachowywała się bardzo cicho, najwyraźniej starając się zostać niezauważona podczas podsłuchiwania. — I myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli sam porozmawiam z Neville'em. Jest w naszym dormitorium?

Ignorując spojrzenia, Harry pociągnął Rona za sobą.

~.~.~

**Poniedziałek, 4 Maja, 1998****, 19:16**

Neville westchnął i drżącą ręką przesunął kawałek pergaminu po łóżku. Następnie zerknął na Rona.

— Pracowałem nad tym cały dzień, wykorzystując każdą wolną chwilę na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszałem. Podejrzewam, że nie jest to doskonałe, ale niewątpliwie bardzo bliskie oryginałowi.

— Łał — musiał przyznać Harry, kiedy spojrzał na schludnie wykaligrafowane słowa. — I ona to wszystko powiedziała?

— Kilka razy.

Harry skinął głową i przeczytał przepowiednię na głos:

_Kiedy osiągnie lat dziewiętnaście  
Ten, który niegdyś został naznaczony,_  
_Choć wówczas śmierci umknął – teraz zgaśnie._  
_Czarnego Pana triumf przesądzony._

_Po stokroć wieki okrutne upłyną,_  
_Pan wiernym sługom poda bat do ręki,_  
_Ład i sprawiedliwość staną się ruiną,_  
_A krew skażona powodem udręki._

_W czarnej godzinie światełko widnieje._  
_Znów strach odrzuci lud pognębiony,_  
_Tylko błyskawica wciąż niesie nadzieję,_  
_Że sen spokojny będzie przywrócony._

_Póki on żyje – wszystko ocalałe,_  
_Antyczne ryty z dni zamierzchłych wrócą,_  
_Zwyciężą ciemność moce skrzyżowane_  
_I czary, których żyjący nie rzucą._

_Cambiare kluczem jest do zbawienia,_  
_Tarczą przed śmiercią z morza i przestworzy,_  
_Więc obrzęd odpraw nie tylko z imienia,_  
_Przed szczerą prawdą bowiem zło się korzy._

_Kto nienawidzi – życie wciąż ratuje,_  
_Czarnemu Panu imię jego znane._  
_Całą swą wolę ku niemu skieruje,_  
_Kto podwojone moce chce mieć dane._

— Cóż, to z pewnością wszystko wyjaśnia — zażartował, kiedy dotarł do końca wiersza. Spojrzał na Rona i podał mu pergamin. — Więc Trelawney nie wytłumaczyła ci tego?

— Nawet nie pamiętała, że to mówiła, chociaż powtórzyła całość trzy razy z rzędu. Po wszystkim po prostu potrząsnęła głową, cała rozdygotana jakby wychodziła z transu, spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała: „Przyszedłeś na herbatę, na którą cię zaprosiłam, mój drogi?". Ale nikt nawet nie wspominał o herbacie! Wróciłem tylko po książkę, którą zapomniałem wcześniej zabrać!

— Więc co sprawiło, że uznałeś, iż warto o tym komuś wspomnieć? — zapytał Harry. — Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zacząłeś uczęszczać na wróżbiarstwo, aby uniknąć zaawansowanych eliksirów. Nie żebym cię winił, sam nieraz zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinienem porzucić tych sesji tortur w lochach. Ale poważnie, uważasz Trelawney za starą oszustkę, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że tak! — zgodził się żarliwie Neville. — W tym cały problem, Harry. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, musiałbyś tam być, ale to nie Trelawney wypowiedziała te słowa. Coś innego przemawiało przez jej usta. Możesz mnie nazywać świrem, jeśli chcesz, jednak taka jest prawda!

— Nikt nie nazywa cię świrem, Neville — westchnął Harry. — Po prostu musiałem się upewnić, to wszystko. Bo widzisz... — odchrząknął — ja również słyszałem coś podobnego. Prawdziwą przepowiednię. Przepowiednię, która się spełniła.

— Och, na Merlina, Harry — jęknął Neville. — Twoje urodziny są wtedy, kiedy moje, prawda? 31 lipca? Skończysz dziewiętnaście lat. Jeśli nie znajdziemy zaklęcia _Cambiare_ przed tym dniem, będziesz zgubiony, a my razem z tobą!

— Nie, nie. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków — ostrzegł Harry. — Kiedy Trelawney wygłosiła przy mnie proroctwo, całkowicie błędnie je zinterpretowałem. Fakt, okazało się słowo w słowo prawdą, ale zostało tak sformułowane, że zrozumiałem je odwrotnie. Tak więc jeszcze nie wiadomo, co to wszystko znaczy.

Podczas gdy Harry i Neville rozmawiali, Ron przez cały czas studiował pergamin, ale ostatni komentarz Harry'ego sprawił, że spojrzał na przyjaciela z niepokojem.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz rację. Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję.

— Dlaczego?

Wskazał drżącym palcem kilka ostatnich linijek tekstu.

— _Czarnemu Panu imię jego znane. _Jak myślisz, o kim mowa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślisz, że posiadam prywatny terminarz Voldemorta? Nie mam pojęcia.

— Taa, to z pewnością powinieneś wiedzieć. Kto wciąż ratuje twoje życie, nawet jeśli nienawidzi cię od zawsze? Kto zbiegiem okoliczności jest również tym, którego zna Czarny Pan?

— Z poezji możesz wyczytać, co tylko zechcesz! — zadrwił Harry.

Neville potrzebował chwili, aby nadążyć, ale nie trwało to długo.

— On ma na myśli Snape'a!

— Tak, mam na myśli Snape'a! — warknął Ron. — Słuchaj: _Cambiare kluczem jest do zbawienia, tarczą przed śmiercią z morza i przestworzy. Więc obrzęd odpraw nie tylko z imienia, przed szczerą prawdą bowiem zło się korzy. Kto nienawidzi, życie wciąż ratuje, Czarnemu Panu imię jego znane. Całą swą wolę ku niemu skieruje, kto podwojone moce chce mieć dane _— przerwał, a następnie spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. — Czymkolwiek jest to _Cambiare_, aby zadziałało, musisz je wykonać razem ze Snape'em.

— Miejmy więc nadzieję, że to jakaś pradawna forma _Avady Kedavry_ — mruknął Harry. — Niekoniecznie wierzę w twoją interpretację lub w samą cholerną przepowiednię, ale przypuszczam, że lepiej znaleźć informacje o _Cambiare_ i odkryć, w co mogę się wpakować. Co zatrzymuje Hermionę?

— Sam wiesz, jak wyglądają poszukiwania w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych — odpowiedział Ron. — Chodź, zagrajmy w partyjkę szachów, by oderwać od tego myśli.

— Muszę skończyć esej z eliksirów — jęknął Harry. — _Wytłumacz kluczowe interakcje pomiędzy różnymi kategoriami smoczej krwi a odczynnikami na bazie oleju, uwzględniając implikacje metalurgii kociołka._

— Cieszę się, że porzuciłem eliksiry zaraz po sumach — przyznał Neville.

— Ja też — dodał Ron.

— Tak, tak. Hermiona to moje jedyne wsparcie moralne, a ona przekrada się dziś wieczór po bibliotece. Ron? Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? Powiedz wszystkim w pokoju wspólnym, aby zostawili tę sprawę w spokoju chociaż na jakiś czas. I że dopóki nie dowiemy się, co ta głupia przepowiednia oznacza, nie ma sensu patrzeć na mnie, jakbym miał nie dożyć sierpnia. Dobra?

— Da się zrobić — zgodził się Ron, po czym opuścił dormitorium wraz z Neville'em.

Harry opadł na swoje łóżko i sięgnął po niedokończony esej. Gryząc końcówkę pióra, usiłował przypomnieć sobie, co wie na temat smoczej krwi.

* * *

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* * *

_Przepowiednię ułożyła Akame na podstawie przekładu Aubrey. Plus moje minimalne poprawki._

_Tytuł opowiadania pozostał w oryginale. Mimo że mamy do czynienia z angielskim tekstem, tytuł nie pochodzi z języka angielskiego. Co więcej „Cambiare Podentes" to nazwa rytuału, więc naturalnie musi pozostać w niezmienionej formie. Dla dociekliwych wyjaśnienie znaczenia poszczególnych słów: Cambiare (włoski, łaciński) – „zmienić się", „zmiana" , __„wymiana"__; Podentes (galicyjski) – „bogaty"; Invocare (włoski, łaciński) – „wywołać", „wzywać", „błagać (o coś)".  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** sandwich

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

**Wtorek, 5 Maja 1998, 7:38**

Kiedy następnego ranka na śniadaniu Harry usiadł naprzeciwko Hermiony, ta potrząsnęła smętnie głową.

— Ani jednej wzmianki — powiedziała. — Mogę poszukać jeszcze raz dziś w nocy, ale nie sądzę, bym cokolwiek znalazła.

Harry przytaknął, choć słowa przyjaciółki przygnębiły go. Kłopot w tym, że to zdawało się potwierdzać tę cholerną przepowiednię i wszystkie gadki o pradawnym zaklęciu, którego nikt żywy nie znał. Tak starym, że nie można było go znaleźć nawet w imponującej bibliotece Hogwartu. Wszystko, co wiedzieli, to że _Cambiare_ poprzedzało nawet same księgi.

Nie, zdecydował, to nie mógł być przypadek. Nazwa tego przeklętego zaklęcia jest po łacinie, prawda? Więc jak stare mogło być?

— Co w ogóle znaczy _Cambiare_? — zapytał cicho Hermionę, nakładając sobie porcję duszonych porów. Ha! Duszone pory na śniadanie? Skrzaty wymyślały naprawdę dziwaczne dania, ale w jakiś sposób zawsze trafiały w to, co lubił, więc nie narzekał.

— Szczerze, Harry! — wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. — Wiem, że zauważyłeś, iż łacina jest podstawą wszystkich przedmiotów w Hogwarcie. Jesteś przecież mądry, musisz tylko wykroczyć poza minimum wyznaczone przez program nauczania…

— Zaklęcie? — syknął Harry, zaciskając zęby.

Lekki rumieniec zaróżowił policzki dziewczyny.

— Och, przepraszam. Racja. Teraz nie czas na to. Więc _Cambiare_. Zmiana, czasem wymiana, szczególnie wzajemne dawanie i odbieranie…

— Zaklęcie zmieniające? — zamyślił się Harry, zapominając natychmiast o irytacji. — Co zmieniające?

— Lub wymieniające — przypomniała mu Hermiona.

Nagle Harry zakrztusił się i musiał upić kilka łyków soku z dyni, aby przywołać się do porządku.

— Och, nie. To jest cholernie obrzydliwe. To nie może tego oznaczać.

— Czego? — zapytał Ron, który śledził przebieg rozmowy, od kiedy przysiadł się do nich dwie minuty wcześniej.

Harry zacisnął pięści pod stołem i chrapliwie wyszeptał:

— Nie sądzisz, że… uch. Co, jeśli to oznacza, że muszę, no wiesz, zamienić się ciałem z… uch… z _nim_.

— Bleee — Ron odepchnął swój talerz obiema rękoma. — Przez ciebie straciłem apetyt.

— Lepiej to niż zwymiotować. Wyobraź sobie, co by się stało, jeśli powiedziałbym ci to pod koniec posiłku.

— Z kim? — przerwała im Hermiona.

— Och, racja — wymamrotał Harry. — Nie było cię z nami ostatniej nocy. Neville spisał wszystko, co był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Choć mogę się założyć, że odwzorował całkiem dokładne. Sama zobaczysz, co mam na myśli. — Wyłowił pergamin z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, rozłożył go i stuknął weń różdżką, by cofnąć zaklęcie maskujące, które wcześniej nałożył. — Ani słowa — ostrzegł Rona. — Zobaczmy, czy Hermiona dojdzie do tych samych wniosków co ty, dobrze?

Ron przytaknął i udowadniając, że wcale nie odczuwa takich mdłości, jak twierdził, posłodził obficie swoją owsiankę, po czym zaczął ją pochłaniać.

Wargi Hermiony poruszały się, kiedy cicho czytała, co oznaczało, że skupia całą uwagę na tekście. Kiedy spojrzała na Harry'ego, jej usta wykrzywił lekki grymas.

— Och. Ron ma rację. To nie wróży dobrze.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał Harry, rzucając przyjacielowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, by się nie odzywał.

— A jak sądzisz? — Hermiona odbiła pałeczkę. — Szczerze, jeśli Ron to rozgryzł, to chyba musiałeś wiedzieć, że ja tym bardziej do tego dojdę.

— Dzięki! — wtrącił Ron.

— Och, nie miałam tego na myśli — fuknęła, chociaż Harry miał problem z odgadnięciem, co w takim razie mogła mieć. — Jakkolwiek, ostatnie kilka wersów wyraźnie odnosi się _do niego_. — Zwróciła szybko wzrok ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu.

— Do kogo, dyrektora? — zapytał Harry, udając głupka.

— Przestań.

— No co? Również uratował mi życie i na pewno Voldemort go zna. Może tu chodzi o niego, choć jak miałbym go udawać, pozostaje poza moją umiejętnością pojmowania.

— Dyrektor nie ratował cię _często_ i nie robił tego _pomimo nienawiści_ — wyszeptała Hermiona, pochylając się bliżej, mimo że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich podsłuchać. — Wszyscy wiemy, kto cię nienawidzi.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od nerwowego zerknięcia na stół prezydialny, przy którym siedział Severus Snape i jak zwykle mierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

— Psiakrew — zaklął cicho. — Będę musiał zamienić się ciałem z _nim_? Będę musiał nosić te tłuste włosy?

Najwyraźniej przyzwyczaiwszy się do tego obrazu, Ron powiedział, gryząc kurczaka:

— Hej, to nie takie złe. Będziesz mógł dawać Gryfonom mnóstwo punktów i odbierać je Ślizgonom. Poza tym… — wyszczerzył się, napotykając wzrok przyjaciela — jeśli będziesz nim, wtedy on będzie tobą, więc to jego Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabije trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

— Jeśli umrze w moim ciele — wysyczał Harry — mogę nigdy do niego nie wrócić! Utknę jako on! I nie zapomnij, że ma kłopotliwy znak, który pali jak diabli, kiedykolwiek Voldemort go dotknie!

— Ty też masz taki — zauważył Ron, tak jakby Harry mógł o tym zapomnieć.

— Pamiętajcie, że tak naprawdę nie wiemy, co _Cambiare_ robi — wtrąciła się Hermiona. — To wszystko są jedynie spekulacje i musimy je skończyć albo spóźnimy się na eliksiry. — Oddała Harry'emu pergamin, aby mógł ponownie nałożyć zaklęcie maskujące.


	3. Chapter 3

******Beta:** sandwich. **Wsparcie językowe:** akken

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

**Wtorek, 7 Maja 1998, 23:06**

Jeszcze tego samego tygodnia Hermiona przyznała się do porażki. Nie znalazła ani jednej książki, która mogłaby im pomóc lepiej zrozumieć odniesienie do _Cambiare_. Wyszperała nawet parę starych tekstów napisanych po łacinie i zaczarowała tak, by tłumaczyły się same w nietypowej pół-wstecznej interpretacji współczesnej angielszczyzny, ale i to okazało się bezużyteczne. O ile nazwa zaklęcia mogła być po łacinie, o tyle wyglądało, jakby starożytny Rzym nigdy nie słyszał o _Cambiare_.

Harry również pracował nad problemem, ale podszedł do tego z innej perspektywy. Zakładając, że proroctwo nie jest fałszywe – co jego zdaniem było wielkim założeniem – wyciągnął plik czystych pergaminów i związał go magicznie w swego rodzaju dziennik. Następnie rozpoczął analizę przepowiedni. Na górze każdej strony wynotował po jednym wersie, aż w ten sposób spisał cały wiersz. Wróciwszy do początku, rozpoczął zapisywanie swoich myśli i skojarzeń: wszystkich pomysłów, co dany wers może oznaczać, pytań dotyczących metafor i każdą inną refleksję, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Kiedy dotarł do fragmentu: _I czary, których żyjący nie rzucą_, coś w nim zaskoczyło. Pod wersem napisał: „Jeśli nikt żywy nie może wypowiedzieć zaklęcia, to jak można je rzucić? Jak w takim razie można je wykorzystać? Musi być jakieś rozwiązanie, ponieważ następna strofa mówi, że Cambiare jest kluczem. Nikt kto jest żywy, w porządku. To tylko pozostawia kogoś, kto jest martwy. Duchy... być może jeden z duchów będzie je znał."

Okazało się jednak, że żaden nigdy o nim nawet nie słyszał. Harry zapytał Krwawego Barona, Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, Jęczącą Martę i każdego innego, którego wypatrzył wałęsającego się po korytarzach. Do diabła, zaczepił nawet Irytka, choć nie był właściwie pewien, czy poltergeisty kwalifikują się jako duchy.

Harry powrócił do kolejnych wersów. Przeanalizował całą przepowiednię kilka razy – czytając ponownie swoje notatki, dodawał kolejne, kiedy stare pomysły stały się źródłem nowych. Gdy w końcu dotarł do listy duchów, które już przepytał, pomyślał z pewną dozą przygnębienia, że skoro _Cambiare_ pochodziło z zamierzchłych czasów, chyba po prostu nie posiadali w zamku wystarczająco wiekowego ducha. Zaklęcie musiało po prostu nie być w użyciu, kiedy żyli. Szkoda, że nie mieli takiego, który znałby historię

I wtedy go oświeciło: mieli.

_Binns_. Pospiesznie nabazgrał na pergaminie. _Historia magii_. Jeśli ktoś zna zaklęcie tak stare, że nie znajduje się nawet w bibliotece Hogwartu, to na pewno on. I na dodatek jest duchem, więc może wypowiedzieć inkantację, jeżeli będą tego potrzebować!

Wręcz wyleciał z dormitorium i w pośpiechu, skacząc po sześć stopni na raz, dotarł do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Hermiona starała się nadrobić zaległości z numerologii.

— Binns! — krzyknął. — Binns!

A potem, ponieważ był tak zdyszany, że nie sądził, iż byłby w stanie cokolwiek wyjaśnić, po prostu wcisnął w ręce przyjaciółki dziennik i dźgnął palcem notatki. W miarę czytania jej usta utworzyły idealne kółeczko.

— Jesteś genialny! — oznajmiła, po czym zerwała się na nogi i obdarowała go siostrzanym pocałunkiem w policzek. Harry zarumienił się na wściekły odcień różu.

— Nie, nie jestem.

Robiąc krok w tył, Hermiona uniosła palec wskazujący w surowym geście, jednym z tych, które Harry widywał wcześniej.

— Musisz przestać słuchać profesora Snape'a. Jesteś mądry. Bardziej niż mądry! On tylko mówi inaczej, bo wie, że może cię tym zranić.

Ma rację, pomyślał Harry, ale tylko dlatego, że obelga nie była mu obojętna, nie znaczyło, że nie była trafna. Oczywiście nie uważał, że jest – jak to zawsze twierdził Snape – kompletnym głupkiem, skończonym idiotą czy też _masą mięśni zbyt tępą, żeby wiedzieć, iż potrzebny jej mózg_. Po prostu nie był genialny. Hermiona jedynie twierdziła tak, ponieważ – tak samo jak w przypadku Neville'a – starała się podnieść jego samoocenę.

— Binns — podsunął Harry. — Chodźmy się z nim zobaczyć. Teraz.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Trwa cisza nocna, a twoja peleryna jest już za mała, aby nas pod nią ukryć.

— A ty skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytał łobuzersko Harry.

Hermiona zamrugała i dla wsparcia trąciła Rona łokciem.

— Nie chcę byście byli sami pod tym płaszczem — wtrącił, szczerząc się. — Tam jest... ekhm… odrobinę zbyt przytulnie.

— Dzięki, Ron — burknęła Hermiona — to było wielce pomocne.

Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Hej, to Harry. Nie chcesz chyba, żebym ukrywał coś przed moim najlepszym kumplem.

— Och, oczywiście, że chcę — nalegała Hermiona, wyglądając na trochę zdenerwowaną, przez co Harry wywnioskował, iż nie chodziło wyłącznie o obściskiwanie się pod peleryną. Ale to była ich prywatna sprawa.

— Binns — powtórzył Harry raz jeszcze. — Przecież nie będzie teraz spał, prawda? Założę się, że duchy nie śpią. A poza tym jesteś prefektem naczelnym, Hermiono. Jeśli ktoś może wychodzić podczas ciszy nocnej, to właśnie ty!

— Mam na to pozwolenie tylko w sprawach służbowych Hogwartu.

— Och, a to nie jest sprawa służbowa? — wycedził Harry. — Bo szkoła wcale nie będzie musiała tańczyć, jak jej Voldemort zagra podczas swoich kilku tysiącletnich rządów? Po tym, jak zadała sobie tak wiele trudu, aby mnie ochronić i przygotować do skopania jego żałosnego tyłka?

Hermiona zadarła swój mały nosek.

— Niech ci będzie, masz rację. Pójdę jako prefekt naczelny. Lepsze to niż pytanie Binnsa po zajęciach, ryzykując, że Ślizgoni posłuchają całą rozmowę. Ale _ty_ zostajesz tutaj.

— Z powodu głupich szkolnych zasad? — roześmiał się. — Wkręcasz mnie.

Tym razem przyjaciółka się obruszyła.

— Warto było spróbować. Nie lubię, kiedy wciąż wpadasz w kłopoty.

— To one zawsze znajdują mnie — bronił się Harry. — Jak w przypadku tej przepowiedni. Czy prosiłem, aby wraz ze Snape'em zostać uwzględnionym w jakimś starym zaklęciu, o którym słyszał tylko martwy nauczyciel historii?

— No cóż… nie — przyznała Hermiona cichym głosem.

— A więc wszystko jasne — oświadczył. — I płaszcz jest wystarczająco duży dla jednej osoby.

— Brzmi, jakbyś wszystko sobie zaplanował — wtrącił Ron. — Chciałbym móc pójść z wami. W każdym razie… bądźcie grzeczni. — Na koniec łypnął na nich groźnie w udawanej przestrodze.

— Bierzmy się do roboty — westchnęła Hermiona i pacnąwszy Harry'ego w ramię, odsunęła podręcznik do numerologii. — No dalej, idź po tę swoją pelerynę.

Harry posłał jej zarozumiały uśmiech, wzywając przedmiot schludnym ruchem różdżki. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i udała się do przejścia za portretem.

~.~.~

** Czwartek, 7 maja 1998, 23:19**

Kierowali się w dół długiego korytarza biegnącego po przeciwnej stronie Wielkiej Sali, kiedy Harry zastanowił się głośno:

— Wiesz, gdzie są pokoje Binnsa?

— Ciii! — skarciła go szeptem. Jej usta ledwo się poruszały. — Nie ma cię tu, pamiętasz? Nie chcę, aby widziano mnie, jak mówię sama do siebie!

To była dla niego wystarczająca nagana, aby postanowił po prostu podążać za nią bez słowa. Tym bardziej, że wyglądało jakby wiedziała, co robi. Krótko po tym jak zawrócili z klatki schodowej prowadzącej do wieży Ravenclawu, Harry rozpoznał miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, choć minęły prawie dwa lata, odkąd przemierzał tę trasę.

Szli do klasy Binnsa. Cóż, jeśli duchy nie potrzebują snu, to może także nie potrzebują łóżka, a tym bardziej własnej kwatery? Harry nie był pewien.

Hermiona otworzyła cicho drzwi, nawet nie używając _Alohomory_. Harry zachichotał. Najwyraźniej nie było ucznia, który lubiłby historię magii na tyle, by niepokoić Binnsa po godzinach. Nie było więc sensu przejmować się zamykaniem klasy.

— Cicho! — upomniała go ponownie Hermiona, kiedy zajrzała do zaciemnionej sali, patrząc w lewo, potem w prawo i znowu w lewo.

Harry'emu przypomniało się, jak Dudley uczył się przechodzenia przez ulicę. Harry oczywiście musiał się tego nauczyć sam, jako że nikt nie dbał o to, czy zostanie rozjechany na miazgę przez rozpędzoną ciężarówkę. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz miał przyjaciół, którzy dbali o niego. Z pewnością obchodziło ich, czy Voldemort go zabije i to nie tylko z powodu konsekwencji dla całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Przekonawszy się, że w środku nie ma nikogo – a przynajmniej nikogo widocznego, sprostował w myślach Harry – Hermiona wślizgnęła się na palcach do środka i przeszła na tył klasy. Tam wspięła się po schodach prowadzących do prywatnego gabinetu nauczyciela i zastukała grzecznie do drzwi.

— Profesorze Binns? Czy miałby pan chwilę czasu? Mówi Hermiona Granger.

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez Harry'ego. Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że uczucie było nauczycielem, który przeniknął najpierw przez dębowe drzwi, a następnie przez niego. Zamrugał i postać Binnsa nabrała ostrości, choć w ciemności niski duch był dość trudny do zauważenia.

— Tak, panno Granger? — zapytał Binns tym samym monotonnym głosem, którego używał podczas wykładów. Nagle z całą mocą Harry przypomniał sobie, dlaczego uzyskał trolla na sumach. — A pan, panie Potter, niech zdejmie swój płaszcz. Czy to nowa moda? Choć z pewnością nie jest nowa w ścisłym rozumieniu. W czasach Deliania Devastara górskie krasnoludy przyjęły zwyczaj noszenia zasłon z szacunku dla śmierci, której ich gatunek doznał w wielkiej mierze podczas ostatniego buntu goblinów. Krasnoludy oraz gobliny zawarły sojusz, by pokonać Deliania, ale z uwagi na Ustawy Mongrela zaproponowane po raz pierwszy w 1184, ratyfikowane w 1187 i zmodyfikowane w 1192 wynikła seria nieporozumień prowadząca do obalenia Gildehada Grunta, a to spowodowało…

— Profesorze — przerwała Hermiona, podczas gdy Harry zacisnął usta i zsunął pelerynę-niewidkę. Naprawdę trochę głupie było myśleć, że duch go nie zobaczy. Chociaż mógłby obejść się bez wywodu na temat stylu ubierania się krasnoludów.

— Tak, panno Granger? — rzekł ponownie Binns, tym razem jednak zatrzymując się na jej nazwisku.

Hermiona rozejrzała się ponownie.

— Mam do pana pytanie z historii, jeśli byłby pan tak miły. Czy moglibyśmy omówić je w pańskim gabinecie?

— Ach, oczywiście, moja droga — odpowiedział duch, znikając za drzwiami, jakby zapomniał, że podobna czynność nie jest możliwa u jego żywych uczniów. Hermiona zawahała się, więc Harry popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Kiedy usiedli na luksusowych krzesłach obitych w królewski błękit, Binns kontynuował: — Proszę nie wahać się z rozpalaniem w kominku, jeśli jest pani zbyt chłodno. Osobiście nie zawracam sobie zbytnio głowy temperaturą, chociaż pamiętam, że najchłodniejszą zimę, jaką odnotowano w Szkocji, datuje się na czas oblężenia, które było częścią Wojny Trolli w 1712 roku. Doprowadziło ono do niefortunnego upadku…

— Moje pytanie, profesorze — przypomniała Hermiona raczej rozpaczliwie. Harry wiedział, że kiedy duch już raz się rozkręci, może tak ciągnąć długie godziny. Wtedy utkną tu aż do świtu.

— Och, tak, twoje pytanie. — Binns przestał unosić się w powietrzu i usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Wyglądałby teraz zupełnie jak zwykły profesor, pomyślał Harry, gdyby nie fakt, że z powodu niskiego wzrostu widoczna była tylko jego głowa i to, że był przeźroczysty.

— _Cambiare_ — wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona, zanim Binns miałby szansę rozpocząć kolejny wykład.

— _Cambiare_ — powtórzył duch.

— Tak. Co to jest?

— Z łaciny zmiana lub wymiana. Niemal nieustannie wykorzystujemy ją w zaklęciach. Inkantacje długo uważane były za środek pozwalający ukryć magiczną działalność przed władzą kościelną, ale w rzeczywistości wyprzedzają powstanie jakiejkolwiek religii zorganizowanej wokół samego języka…

— Znaleźliśmy wzmiankę o zaklęciu o nazwie _Cambiare_, profesorze — przerwał mu Harry. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Hermiona używa różdżki do rozpalenia ognia, a następnie osuwa się z wyczerpaniem na swoje krzesło. To sprawiło, że poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Pomiędzy przeszukiwaniem zakazanych ksiąg a próbami nadążenia z pracami domowymi, nie wspominając o obowiązkach prefekta naczelnego, nie pozostawało jej wiele czasu na sen.

— Potężne zaklęcie — kontynuował wdzięczny, że Binns nie rozpoczął kolejnego wywodu. — Ale wzmianka była niejasna. Nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć, czym _Cambiare_ było, ani do czego je używano. Jednak wydaje się być bardzo, bardzo stare. Tak stare, że tak naprawdę tylko nauczyciel historii mógłby o nim słyszeć. Czy jest cokolwiek, co mógłby pan o nim powiedzieć?

O dziwo pytanie uciszyło gadatliwego profesora. Przeźroczyste powieki zamrugały, a następnie duch otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał najpierw na Harry'ego, a potem na Hermionę.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie nawiązuje pan do czaru _Cambiare Podentes_?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Hm, nie jestem pewien. Wiem tylko tyle, że nazywa się _Cambiare_.

— Gdzie jest twój tekst źródłowy? — zapytał Binns.

Harry odrobinę poczerwieniał.

— Cóż, to trochę skomplikowane — starał się wyjaśnić i nie przejmować tym, że przemawia właśnie do mistrza w swojej dziedzinie. — Nie mamy nic... eee… autorytatywnego. Tak, jak już mówiłem, posiadamy tylko niejasną wzmiankę.

Binns zmarszczył brwi.

— Muszę pamiętać, aby włączyć więcej metod badawczych do mojego programu nauczania.

Hermiona ocknęła się wystarczająco, aby dodać:

— Och, nie, bibliotekę przeszukaliśmy gruntownie.

Wyjmując pióro, które wyglądało bardziej jak wykonane z ognia niż z piór, duch powiedział:

— Mogę napisać wam ograniczoną przepustkę do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru omawiać _Cambiare Podentes_, chyba że źródło w istocie odnosi się do niego.

— Zbyt potężne zaklęcie dla studentów? — zapytał Harry, marszcząc czoło.

— Dokładniej nieodpowiednie dla każdego, studenta czy też nie — sprostował Binns. — Jest powód, dla którego _Cambiare_ nie zostało wywołane od czasów Kaliguli, który choć niepoprawnie określany czarodziejem, jako że początkowe stadium niepoczytalności zniszczyło jego moce w młodym wieku, niemniej…

— Zaglądaliśmy już do zakazanych ksiąg, profesorze — wtrącił Harry. — Zaklęcie nie zostało w nich wymienione.

— Dobrze — pochwalił Binns. — Czy to już wszystko? Mam stos esejów do ocenienia, więc możecie już iść.

— Ale my wciąż musimy się dowiedzieć! — wykrzyknął Harry, rezygnując na zachowania przepowiedni w tajemnicy. Cały Gryffindor i połowa Ravenclawu słyszeli o niej. Nawet jeśli nie znali pełnej rekonstrukcji spisanej przez Neville'a, jaki był sens w jej ukrywaniu? Wyciągnął pergamin, zniósł zaklęcie maskujące i podał go duchowi. — Dlatego musi pan nam udzielić informacji, w porządku? O ile wiem, nie jest to autorytatywne źródło, ale… może się takim stać.

Binns odłożył ogniste pióro. O dziwo spoczęło na stosie pergaminów bez podpalania ich. Harry zastanowił się, jak to działa. Gdy duch skończył czytać, jego wyraz twarzy po raz pierwszy stał się naprawdę zacięty.

— _Cambiare Podentes_ bez cienia wątpliwości — ogłosił. — Tekst opisuje je doskonale. _Moce skrzyżowane, moce podwojone..._ O tak, bez wątpienia. Twoje źródło jest wiarygodne, młody człowieku.

— Pan nawet nie wie, skąd je mamy — zauważył Harry.

Binns zakręcił się na krześle, choć bez obracania samego mebla.

— Proroctwo należy do stylu jasnowidzenia Sybilli Trelawney. Jest trzecim z serii tego typu, sama forma o tym świadczy. Jednak nie jest to jedyny powód, dlaczego uważam je za autentyczne. Zastanówcie się nad tym, panno Granger, panie Potter. Ten, kto wypowiedział te słowa, wiedział o _Cambiare Podentes_ wystarczająco dużo, by je dokładnie opisać. Odwołuje się przecież do rytuału, którego z samej swej natury nikt z żyjących nie może zainicjować. Oczywiście, że tekst jest autorytatywny!

_Łał_, pomyślał Harry, _on mówi z emocjami, żadnej monotonii_. _Czymkolwiek to Cambiare Podentes jest, musi być czymś wielkim. Naprawdę wielkim. Wystarczającym, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Voldemorta._

— Więc co to za zaklęcie? — Kiedy Binns nie odpowiedział, Harry odgarnął grzywkę na bok i nacisnął: — Z pewnością mam prawo wiedzieć. _Ten, który został naznaczony? Błyskawica wciąż niesie nadzieję?_ Co przepowiednia każe mi zrobić?

Binns popłynął w górę, a następnie skrzywił się.

— Nie spodoba ci się to.

Czoło Hermiony zmarszczyło się.

— _Cambiare Podentes_ — mruknęła, sięgając do pamięci. — Wymiana mocy?

— Muszę wymienić moce z… kimś? — Prawie powiedział: _Snape'em?_

Nauczyciel pokręcił głową.

— Nie do końca o takim rodzaju wymiany tutaj mówimy. To stary rytuał, panie Potter. Rytuał krwi, który wykracza poza samą krew. Ja… obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. To nieodpowiednie, aby omawiać ze studentami tego typu sprawy. Dobranoc.

Harry zerwał się na nogi.

— Profesorze, muszę wiedzieć, po co jest to zaklęcie! To jest ważne, nie rozumie pan? Jeśli go nie wykonam i nie zrobię tego dobrze, świat czeka dziesięć tysięcy lat zagłady!

Binns podryfował w kierunku ściany, ale wydawał się rozważać jego słowa.

— Prawda. Niestety dla ciebie nie jesteś zwykłym uczniem — Wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. — A więc dobrze, _Cambiare Podentes_ jest sposobem przyznawania jednemu czarodziejowi dostępu do mocy drugiego.

— Podwojone moce — przypomniała Hermiona.

— Zdecydowanie — Binns odchrząknął, mimo iż było to raczej bezcelowe u ducha. — Ale cena jest wysoka. Bardzo wysoka. — Spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego, a następnie przymknął oczy. — Będziesz miał dostęp do mocy innego czarodzieja, ale jedynie jeśli dasz mu… całego siebie.

— Całego siebie? — powtórzył Harry cienkim głosem.

Binns skinął głową.

— To jest czar niewolniczy, młody człowieku, z bardzo specyficznymi wymaganiami. A najważniejsze, jest wiążące, ostateczne i absolutnie, bezwarunkowo nieodwołalne.

Rozchyliwszy szeroko usta, Harry wpatrywał się w ducha z przerażeniem. Następnie zerwał się z krzesła tak szybko, że wpadł na ścianę. Nie oglądając się na Hermionę, zbiegł po schodach i wybiegł z klasy.


	4. Chapter 4

******Beta:** Tyone. Przepowiednię natomiast ułożyła Akame na podstawie przekładu Aubrey, plus moje minimalne poprawki.

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

* * *

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998,** **00:08**

Hermiona dogoniła go po pięciu minutach, co nie było trudne. Do tego czasu Harry siedział pod portretem przedstawiającym dwóch wściekłych czarodziei przymierzających się do pojedynku. Podciągnąwszy kolana do piersi i przycisnąwszy do nich podbródek, koncentrował się niemal wyłącznie na oddychaniu.

— Harry… — zaczęła.

— Nie tutaj — przerwał jej, wskazując kciukiem na obraz znajdujący się za ich plecami.

— Och, racja — wymamrotała. Podciągnęła go do pozycji stojącej, a kiedy zachwiał się lekko na trzęsących się nogach, owinęła wokół niego ramię. — Chodź. Znam miejsce, w którym nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Hermiona zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu Ravenclawu. Harry ponownie przycupnął pod ścianą. Wyglądał wyjątkowo żałośnie nawet pomimo groźnego spojrzenia, które posłał w jej kierunku.

— Cokolwiek powiesz, nie sprawisz, że poczuję się lepiej, wiesz?

— Może Binns się mylił — spróbowała, podając mu pergamin.

Harry zabrał go i warknął:

— Ha! On wiedział, że to urok _Podentes_, jeszcze zanim przeczytał ten fragment o podwojonych mocach.

— Może źle go zrozumiałeś. Może — zniżyła swój głos do zaledwie szeptu — to profesor Snape będzie musiał zostać, eee… twoim niewolnikiem, Harry.

Harry uderzył pięścią w podłogę, przyjmując ostry wstrząs bólu.

— To handel, Hermiono. Niewola za magię. Dlaczego Snape miałby otrzymać dwa razy więcej mocy? Nie on jest tym, który ma zabić Voldemorta. Ja muszę to zrobić, więc to ja będę potrzebował zwiększenia mojego zwykłego zapasu magii!

Hermiona odetchnęła lekko.

— Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Tylko dlatego, że jako dziecko przeżyłeś uśmiercającą klątwę, nie oznacza, że teraz musisz zabić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!

— Ależ oczywiście, że oznacza — jęknął Harry i zaczął powtarzać jej słowo po słowie pierwsze prawdziwe proroctwo Trelawney. Kiedy skończył, zapytał: — Teraz już rozumiesz? _Naznaczy go jako równego sobie_, Hermiono, _równego_. Nie mogę go zabić, chyba że stanę się kimś więcej niż to. Będę musiał podwoić moją moc, bo jeśli nie zabiję Voldemorta, umrę. I to szybciej niż przypuszczałem.

Hermiona cały czas klęczała przed nim, ale na jego ostatnie słowa przysunęła się do jego boku i oparła o niego. Harry objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej, lubiąc sposób, w jaki tam pasowała.

— Jeśli jesteście sobie równi, nie może cię zabić — zauważyła cicho. — Co oznacza, że nie potrzebujesz _Cambiare Podentes_, widzisz?

— Myślałem o tym, gdy po śmierci Syriusza usłyszałem przepowiednię — przyznał Harry. — Właściwie to wiele nad tym rozmyślałem. I zrozumiałem, że nawet jeśli dorównuję Voldemortowi mocą, nie mam pojęcia, jak jej użyć. On ma około pięćdziesiąt lat doświadczenia więcej. I uwierz mi, wie, jak się do mnie dostać. On… — Harry przełknął ślinę, ponieważ bez względu na to, czy byli przyjaciółmi czy nie, nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę jej tego nie wyjaśnił. — Opętał mnie, dobra? Dosłownie. A rok wcześniej użył na mnie klątwy _Cruciatus_. Wtedy bycie mu równym nie pomogło mi. Umarłbym tej nocy, gdyby nie to, że moja różdżka… moja własna różdżka, a nie ja… zainicjowała _Priori Incantatem_.

— Och, Harry! — Drżąc, Hermiona oplotła wokół niego ramiona i uścisnęła mocno. To nie rozwiązało jego problemu ani nie sprawiło, że zapomniał o tym, co usłyszał w gabinecie Binnsa. Jednak poczuł się mniej samotny. To było już coś, prawda? Właściwie to było bardzo dużo.

Po chwili Harry objął ją drugim ramieniem, odwzajemniając uścisk, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jej miękkich brązowych włosów. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, nic nie mówiąc ani nie poruszając się, a jedynie dzieląc smutek. Harry nigdy nie zaznał czegoś podobnego. Nie miał wspomnień z dzieciństwa, w których ktoś tuliłby go po skaleczeniu się w kolano i nie miał pojęcia, jak pocieszający może być oferowany w milczeniu dotyk. Opierając policzek na jej głowie, zastanowił się nad tym. To naprawdę śmieszne, że to nowo odkryte doświadczenie jest tak przyjemne. Przecież nie zmieniało niczego, nawet jednej rzeczy. A już z pewnością nie zmieniło żadnej z przepowiedni, które rządziły jego życiem.

Ale wciąż naprawdę, naprawdę pomagało. Utrzymywało bezdenną rozpacz na dystans, chroniąc go przed pogrążeniem się w niej.

— Kocham cię, Hermiono — wyszeptał w jej włosy, przytulając ją trochę mocniej. Miał wrażenie, że czas przesuwa się ponad nim, jakby mogli tak siedzieć w nieskończoność i pozwalać reszcie świata ich omijać. Oczywiście stan ten nie mógł trwać zbyt długo.

— Jak wzruszająco — zakpił znajomy głos. — Harry Potter i prefekt naczelny.

_Snape_, pomyślał Harry, _absolutnie ostatnia osoba, którą chcę teraz widzieć. Czekaj, cofnij to. Absolutnie ostatnia osoba, jaką w ogóle kiedykolwiek chciałbym widzieć, jednak w tej chwili nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu._

Harry wstał i pomógł podnieść się Hermionie.

— Czy to nie w Wieży Astronomicznej zwykły się odbywać te prymitywne szczeniackie schadzki? — kpił dalej Snape, a gdy tylko Harry odwrócił wzrok, zmrużył oczy.

— Sir — odezwała się Hermiona tak opanowanym głosem, jakby właśnie wygłaszała szkolną prezentację — Harry i ja mieliśmy do załatwienia pewną sprawę, ale już skończyliśmy. Jeśli pan pozwoli, wrócimy teraz do naszych dormitoriów.

— I twoje _zadanie_ wymagało użycia peleryny-niewidki? — Snape wskazał pogardliwie wielobarwną tkaninę, którą wciąż trzymała w ręce.

Dziewczyna ze spokojem uniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć w górę na wysokiego mistrza eliksirów.

— Tak, panie profesorze, wymagało. Czy teraz wybaczy nam pan…?

— Zostaniecie zwolnieni dopiero, gdy Potter opowie mi swoją wersję wydarzeń — wycedził, przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu. — Chętnie wysłucham, jakie to _sprawy_ wymagają wyznań miłości.

Harry utkwił wzrok w Snape'ie, a jego zielone oczy zapłonęły. Jeszcze sześć tygodni i nie musiałby już dłużej znosić tych sarkastycznych bzdur. Jasne, po tej uroczej pogawędce z Binnsem miał mętlik w głowie, ale jednego był pewny. Zachowanie mężczyzny było nie do przyjęcia.

— To nie pańska sprawa, czy kocham Hermionę i mam ochotę jej o tym powiedzieć!

Jak się okazało, ta kwestia niezbyt Snape'a obchodziła.

— Jest moją sprawą — ryknął — że po północy włóczycie się koło Ravenclawu, podając najbardziej kretyńską wymówkę uzasadniającą waszą tutaj obecność!

Harry wiedział, że lepiej było nie mówić tego, co wyrywało mu się z ust, ale był tak zły, że naprawdę niewiele obchodziło go, co mistrz eliksirów zrobi w odwecie.

— A co _pan_ tutaj robi, profesorze? Nie ma pan randki?

Snape zacisnął zęby.

— Moja obecność jest upoważniona, twoja natomiast nie. Można by pomyśleć, że doświadczenie z krwawym piórem nauczy cię nieopowiadania kłamstw, ale jak widać, wraz z łamaniem zasad okazało się to być ulubioną rozrywką naszego złotego wybawcy. No dalej, Potter, zignoruj tę paskudną bliznę na swojej dłoni. Przypuszczam, że już powinieneś być przyzwyczajony do dziwnych zniekształceń. I odpowiedz na moje pytanie! A więc!?

Po wysłuchaniu tej idiotycznej przemowy, Harry poczuł osobliwą satysfakcję, że jego odpowiedź będzie niczym więcej jak najczystszą prawdą.

— Musieliśmy zadać profesorowi Binnsowi pytanie — odpowiedział. — _Sir_.

— Och, rzeczywiście — zadrwił Snape. — To nie mogło poczekać do rana albo, broń Merlinie, do lekcji historii magii. Z jakiegoż to powodu pytałeś o cokolwiek mistrza historii, Potter? Jak dobrze pamiętam, przedmiot ten był tak dużym wyzwaniem dla twojego móżdżku wielkości komara, że zaprzestałeś jego nauki po dość spektakularnym niezdaniu Standardowej Umiejętności Magicznej!

— Hermiona miała pytanie — uściślił Harry, prostując się do pełnej wysokości. W porównaniu do Snape'a nie dawało to wiele, ale przynajmniej w tym roku przerósł Hermionę o pół głowy. Dodatkowo ściągnął łopatki do tyłu, a następnie odparł z godnością: — Obiecałem jej towarzyszyć w razie, gdyby jakiś _paskudny Ślizgon_ czaił się w pobliżu.

Jego ton nie pozostawił wiele do domysłu, o którego paskudnego Ślizgona mu chodziło.

— A peleryna-niewidka? — odwarknął Snape.

— Wolałbym uniknąć pojedynku, jeśli istnieje taka możliwość — wypluł Harry. — Szczególnie po tym, co się stało w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy Malfoy został rozpłaszczony na ścianie. Okropny bałagan. To cud, że pani Pomfrey udało się go zeskrobać na tyle, by móc go później zrekonstruować. Choć od tamtej pory wciąż nie wydaje się być sobą. Tak mi przykro, że uszkodziłem pańskiego prefekta, sir.

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność — wysyczał Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. — I kolejne dziesięć za przebywanie poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej. Następnym razem, Potter, zamiast na korytarz zaproś dziewczynę do swojego pokoju!

Następnie odmaszerował w wirze łopoczących szat.

Jak tylko był poza zasięgiem słuchu, Hermiona obróciła głowę do Harry'ego. Jej usta wygięły się w zdumieniu. Może nawet w odrobinie szacunku, choć niewątpliwie niechętnego.

— Kłamiesz zadziwiająco dobrze. Wymyśliłeś naprawdę niezłą wymówkę. — Pacnęła go lekko w ramię. — Ochraniasz mnie, co? — Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu bardziej grymas. — Wstyd za stratę punktów? — zapytała współczująco, mylnie interpretując jego minę.

— Punkty są najmniejszym problemem. — Westchnął i zaczął wlec się drogą powrotną do wieży. — Za sześć tygodni nie będą miały znaczenia. Ważne będzie… to, co powiedział nam Binns. I miałoby być nieodwołalne? _Tak na stałe?_ Fuj.

— Na razie nie znamy szczegółów — przypomniała mu Hermiona. — Nie panikuj. Może to nie będzie to, co myślisz.

— Albo będzie znacznie gorsze — wymamrotał. Przez jakiś czas szli obok siebie w ciszy. Kiedy dotarli do portretu Grubej damy, Hermiona otworzyła usta, aby wypowiedzieć hasło, ale Harry chwycił jej rękę, zatrzymując ją. — Czy ty... eee… wiesz, że to, co powiedziałem, było… hm... wiesz, że Snape źle wszystko odebrał, prawda? To znaczy, kocham cię, tylko nie... no wiesz.

— Mmm — zgodziła się i splotła razem ich palce. — Tak, wiem. Równie dobrze mogłeś powiedzieć to Ronowi, gdyby mógł tu być i wesprzeć cię po tym, jak usłyszałeś tak okropne rzeczy.

Harry roześmiał się i napięcie opuściło go.

— Nie sądzę, że całowałbym jego włosy — droczył się.

— Ja je całuję — oznajmiła pogodnie. — To miłe. Używa jabłkowego szamponu. A teraz chodź, Harry. Prześpijmy się trochę. Rano wszystko wygląda lepiej.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Hermiona wyraźnie się myliła. Następnego dnia sprawy zaczęły wyglądać gorzej. Znacznie gorzej.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 9:27 **

Nie było zaskoczeniem, że dzień zaczął chylić się ku klęsce podczas lekcji eliksirów. Zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona nie zaznali dużo snu poprzedniej nocy, choć nie z powodów, które zakładał profesor Snape. Hermiona zazwyczaj całkiem dobrze tolerowała brak snu, ale poszukiwania na temat _Cambiare_ prowadzone praktycznie bez przerwy przez ostatnie cztery dni zaczęły mieć swoje konsekwencje.

Dodała drobno pociętych korzeni pirechrunu do eliksiru powiększającego, co nie byłoby problemem, gdyby nie fakt, że instrukcje nakazywały je _posiekać_. Mikstura zaczęła bulgotać, a następnie pienić się, na końcu wystrzeliwując poza krawędź kociołka niczym samonapędzająca się fontanna. Pulsując, wypływała litr po litrze, aż cały stół został zalany pomarańczową mazią, która zaczęła skapywać na podłogę. A eliksir wciąż kipiał, zwiększając swoją objętość do tego stopnia, iż to, że wcześniej nie mógł się w kociołku pomieścić, stało się niedopowiedzeniem.

Harry, czując się idiotyczniej niż zwykle, cofnął się i po prostu stał z otwartymi ustami, gapiąc się – a także w połowie śpiąc – na kociołek, który zamienił się w fontannę. Hermiona próbowała zrobić coś, co złagodziłoby katastrofę, ale trzymana przez nią różdżka drżała i najwyraźniej nie mogła sobie przypomnieć czaru, który mógłby naprawić sytuację.

— Na litość Merlina! — wrzasnął Snape, kiedy wyszedł ze składziku z naręczem fiolek. Wpierw zmierzył Hermionę nienawistnym spojrzeniem, po czym to samo zrobił z Harrym. Następnie odwrócił się do nich plecami i wraz ze smagnięciem różdżki szorstko powiedział: — _Eliminare sumare._

Nagle kociołek opustoszał, choć wciąż unosiły się z niego pomarańczowe wąsy oparów. Wszelki ślad po eliksirze zniknął, włącznie z tym, co wsiąkło w szczeliny w podłodze.

Snape obrócił się na pięcie, ponownie stając do klasy przodem.

— Niech to będzie dla was wszystkich nauczką, że zamiast trwonić cenny czas podczas lekcji na wpatrywanie się zadurzonym wzrokiem w swojego partnera, należy czytać wyraźnie zaznaczone wskazówki na tablicy! Jesteśmy tu, by się uczyć i przygotowywać do owutemów! — Jego oczy skupiły się na dwójce Gryfonów, którzy pracowali przy felernym eliksirze. — Panie Potter i panno Granger, możecie baraszkować w zakamarkach Ravenclawu, jak się wam żywnie podoba, choć dlaczego nie wykorzystujecie do tego celu łóżka, można tylko zgadywać. Niemniej, mimo szalejących hormonów, macie wysypiać się na tyle, by właściwie funkcjonować. Nie będziecie ponownie robić kpiny z moich zajęć! _Czy to jest jasne?_

— T-tak, profesorze — szepnęła Hermiona, rumieniąc się na głęboki odcień purpury z powodu sugestii, jaką Snape przedstawił przed resztą siódmoklasistów.

— A pan, panie Potter? Czy to dla ciebie także jasne, czy może powinienem wszystko powtórzyć w monosylabach, co mniej więcej oznacza… krótkimi słowami?

— Tak, profesorze — zazgrzytał zębami Harry. Tik w jego policzku zdradzał furię, którą w sobie dusił. Łatwiej było ją opanować z samego rana. Miał przecież prawie siedem lat praktyki w udawaniu szacunku podczas lekcji eliksirów.

Snape jednakże posiadał prawie siedem lat praktyki w prowokowaniu Harry'ego Pottera.

— Zachowasz swoją żądzę do panny Granger na bardziej odpowiednie miejsce i czas? Jak na przykład zaproszenie jej w środku nocy na zimną kamienną podłogę, otwartą na widok każdego przechodnia? Lubisz demonstrować swoje podboje, nieprawdaż? Czyżby minął zbyt długi czas, od kiedy nasza miejscowa znakomitość znalazła się w gazetach?

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na to wszystko – tak pełne było nieprawdy, insynuacji i jawnie podłych kłamstw. Wątpił, czy zwykłe „odwal się, Snape" zadziała na dłuższą metę, jakkolwiek przyjemnie byłoby pozwolić ustom dać taką ripostę. Nie, najlepsza możliwa odpowiedź to taka, która złagodzi szkody wyrządzone przez nienawistne słowa Snape'a. Ostatecznie wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak szybko rozprzestrzeniają się plotki i jak okropne jest bycie ich tematem. Hermiona nie zasłużyła na to, aby każdy gapił się na nią i obrzucał przezwiskami.

Czas na prawdę prosto z mostu. A przynajmniej prawdę przybliżoną.

— Byłbym najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, jeśli należałbym do Hermiony — ogłosił, spoglądając na nią z tęsknotą i błyskając zębami w czarującym uśmiechu. Po chwili ponownie skupił uwagę na mistrzu eliksirów. — Jestem przekonany, że nie byłaby otwarta na żadną część scenariusza, jaki pan przedstawił. Dopóki bowiem nie znajdę innego sposobu niż zabieganie na klęczkach o względy jej serca, przypuszczam, że pozostaje mi jedynie podziwianie jej z daleka, sir.

Hermiona rozdziawiła usta i szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywała się w Harry'ego. Jednak kiedy miną pierwszy szok, z jej gardła wydobył się chichot, a oczy zaczęły łzawić od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

— Powiedziałem: żadnych zauroczonych spojrzeń! — ryknął Snape. Najwyraźniej decydując, że koncentrowanie się na życiu miłosnym uczniów jest bezproduktywne, nauczyciel powrócił do spraw bieżących. — Potter, od kiedy mi wiadomo, panna Granger umie czytać. Zakładam więc, że to ty musiałeś być tym kretynem, który nie posiekał korzeni pirechrunu?

Wciąż w trybie wybawiania przyjaciółki z opresji Harry wzruszył ramionami, przyjmując winę na siebie. Niby czemu miałby się tym przejmować? Snape uwziął się na niego, a to oznaczało, że nie miał szans zdobyć zaliczającej oceny. Równie dobrze mógł pomóc stopniowi Hermiony pozostać powyżej trolla.

— Ty kompletny imbecylu — wydyszał Snape z odrazą. — To jest eliksir, a nie coś, czym możesz ją upić! Siekasz korzenie, by równomiernie wydobyć ich właściwości! To jest podstawa! Jaką część wiedzy z pierwszego roku eliksirów udało ci się przyswoić, na miłość Merlina? Powiedz mi, jeśli jest cokolwiek poza quidditchem w tym czymś między twoimi koślawymi uszami, dlaczego twój powiększający eliksir zareagował tak źle po przypływie twojej bezgranicznej głupoty?

Harry nie był do końca pewny, co sprawiło, że odpowiedział w sposób, w jaki to zrobił. Może mściwość. A może pragnienie ujrzenia, jak Snape'owi podnosi się ciśnienie do temperatury pożogi. Albo też wspomnienie o tym, co powiedział Binns, i zrozumienie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałaby nadejść właściwa chwila na odegranie przedstawienia pod tytułem „o co, kurwa, chodzi?", to właśnie teraz.

— Nie mam pojęcia — wycedził, otwierając szeroko oczy i przyjmując najbardziej bezmózgi i pozbawiony ekspresji wyraz twarzy, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. — Ponieważ chciałem tego? Um… ponieważ to jest _magia_?

Ciemne oczy Snape'a stały się absolutnie czarne.

— Wynoś się! — zagrzmiał, a para praktycznie buchała z jego uszu albo też Harry wyobraził to sobie. — Wynoś się i nie wracaj, ty durna imitacjo czarodzieja! Teraz już wiem, dlaczego zaklęcie uśmiercające odbiło się od twojej głowy. Ponieważ tam nie ma żadnego mózgu. Pewnie żyjesz i oddychasz dzięki układowi nerwowemu umiejscowionemu w tyłku. Nie słyszałeś mnie? Czy twój słuch również nie działa? Wynocha! Wynocha!

Harry opuścił klasę celowo powolnym krokiem tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy mężczyzna rzeczywiście eksploduje. Jaka szkoda, że tak się nie stało. Kiedy już był na korytarzu, usłyszał jak Snape naskakuje na Hermionę:

— Czy jest pani tak samo bezwartościowa jak tamto marnotrawstwo przestrzeni, które właśnie opuściło tę salę, czy jednak wie, dlaczego eliksir wyciekł z kociołka na ponad połowę podłogi?

— Poszatkowanie korzenia powoduje nierówny rozkład magicznych właściwości — odpowiedziała Hermiona, choć jej głos był zbyt wysoki, by uznać go za spokojny. — Eliksir powiększający rozpoczął powiększanie samego siebie. Ale, sir, to ja pocięłam korzenie na zbyt duże części, nie Harry. On nie zrobił niczego złego.

Snape puścił jej wytłumaczenie mimo uszu.

— Możesz bronić swojego ukochanego innym razem. Jednak jeśli już tak hojnie bierzesz na siebie winę, Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów _za każde z was_, a Potter zostaje wydalony z zajęć. Permanentnie.

— Ale, sir…

— Wystarczy — przerwał jej Snape głosem ociekającym groźbą. — Albo pani również znajdzie się poza tą klasą. Jakaż to byłaby szkoda. Żadnych Gryfonów gotowych obniżyć punktację domu. Hm, możliwe, że powinniśmy ponownie zawołać pana Pottera? Może i posiada mniej pomyślunku od liścia palmowego, ale zawsze był dobry w traceniu dziesięciu czy dwudziestu punktów. Choć z drugiej strony skazywanie _inteligentnych_ uczniów na jego typowe, szukające poklasku wygłupy byłoby nadmiernie okrutne. A teraz, wracając do tematu, właściwości korzeni pirechrunu…

Harry nie został, by słuchać dalej.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 12:48**

Podczas obiadu Ron pojawił się tuż za Harrym i klepnął go w plecy, używając nieco więcej siły niż to było konieczne.

— Krążą śmieszne pogłoski — powiedział, kiedy opadł na miejsce obok. — Coś o obściskiwaniu Hermiony ostatniej nocy koło Ravenclawu i twoich niemal oświadczynach podczas lekcji eliksirów.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba.

— Te całe pogłoski to sprawka Snape'a nieodróżniającego przyjacielskiego uścisku od szaleńczej namiętności. — Widząc mistrza eliksirów zajmującego swoje miejsce przy nauczycielskim stole, podniósł głos o kilka tonów. — Ale czego się spodziewałeś? On wciąż nie nauczył się odróżniać kociołka pełnego łoju od szamponu!

— Przystopuj — syknął Ron. — Co próbujesz przez to osiągnąć?

Harry roześmiał się.

— Pieprzyć to. Niech udowodni, że nie mówiłem o… och… Teodor.

Ron spojrzał na stół Hufflepuffu i skrzywił się.

— Hmm, ktoś naprawdę powinien porozmawiać z tym dzieciakiem.

— Sam to zrób. Poleć mu jabłkowy szampon. Hermiona mówi, że lubi zapach twoich włosów, kiedy je całuje.

Chwilowa niepewność widoczna w oczach Rona została szybko zastąpiona szatańskim migotaniem.

— Ach, łapię, czyli ta cała sprawa nie była niczym więcej jak odrobiną Snape'owego dogryzania. Wieść niesie, że znieważył Hermionę, wyskakując z waszym rzekomym obściskiwaniem. A ty jedynie odgrywałeś swoją zwykłą rolę bohatera, czyż nie?

Harry przycisnął otwartą dłoń do serca i uroczyście zapewnił:

— Musiałem bronić honoru mej pięknej pani.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Może jednak warto było pomęczyć się jeszcze dwa lata z eliksirami, by to zobaczyć. Ale słyszałem, że cię wykopał. Ostatecznie?

Zanim odpowiedział, Harry wrzucił do swojej zupy trochę pokruszonej grzanki i zjadł kilka łyżek.

— Ta, wykopał. I co z tego? Do końca semestru zostało tylko kilka tygodni, a wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że oceny z przedmiotów nie wliczają się w ostateczny wynik. Tylko owutemy mają znaczenie. I wierz mi, na egzaminie na pewno nie pomoże mi kolejnych sześć tygodni wysłuchiwania Snape'a wyjaśniającego w rozdzierających szczegółach, jak jestem głupi i bezużyteczny. Zrobię dużo więcej, jeśli spędzę ten czas, ucząc się na własną rękę.

— Nom — przyznał Ron podnoszącym na duchu tonem, choć nie wydawał się być do końca przekonany.

— Hermiona niemal dostała ataku histerii, kiedy odegrałem swój numer z zakochanym chłopakiem. — wspomniał Harry, kołysząc sokiem. — To było bezcenne. Snape myślał, że zaczęła chichotać, ponieważ… eee… odpowiedziała na mój flirt. A to doprowadziło go do jeszcze większej furii. No bo wyobraź sobie flirtowanie w _jego_ klasie, tuż pod _jego_ wielkim, paskudnym nosem.

Ron roześmiał się, a Harry zrobił to samo; im dłużej o tym myślał, tym zabawniejsze się to wydawało. Śmiał się tak mocno, że aż łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach i czuł, że nie może złapać oddechu.

Nie wiedział, że to będzie jego ostatni radosny śmiech przez długi, długi czas.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 15:32**

Profesor McGonagall uniosła brew, gdy sowa wfrunęła przez okno jej klasy, ale liścik, który dostarczyła, nie wymagał wyjaśnienia. Po jednym szybkim spojrzeniu na niego, nauczycielka głośno oznajmiła:

— Panie Potter, zgłosi się pan natychmiast do gabinetu dyrektora. — Sekundę później nagryzmoliła coś na skrawku pergaminu i wcisnęła go w dłoń Harry'ego. — Natychmiast — przypomniała mu.

Hermiona skinęła na niego zachęcająco, a Ron siedzący obok niej szepnął bezgłośnie:

— Nie martw się, Snape jest dupkiem.

Okazało się, że to nie Snape zażądał spotkania, choć Harry'emu zajęło trochę czasu, aby to sobie uzmysłowić. Najpierw musiał rozszyfrować pismo McGonagall. „Bombonierki Lesera" – a więc to jest obecne hasło? Gdyby bliźniacy Weasley o tym usłyszeli, byliby wniebowzięci. Kiedy już znalazł się w gabinecie dyrektora, patrząc na starego czarodzieja przez długość ogromnego biurka, musiał ścierpieć nieskończoną ilość propozycji słodyczy i herbaty. W końcu, by móc przejść do sedna sprawy, Harry przyjął filiżankę i otwarcie zapytał:

— Wezwał mnie pan z powodu profesora Snape'a, który wyrzucił mnie z zaawansowanych lekcji eliksirów?

Dyrektorska filiżanka zabrzęczała o spodek, po czym odchyliła się na bok i skrzywiła z dezaprobatą, obwiniając go o złe traktowanie. Na koniec z cichym fuknięciem odwróciła się tyłem do bezczelnego ucznia. Uśmiechając się lekko, Harry pogłaskał wskazującym palcem krawędź spodka i poczuł, jak stojąca na nim filiżanka zatrzęsła się z rozkoszy. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

— Sprawiasz wrażenie szczęśliwego z porzucenia eliksirów — zaobserwował Dumbledore, unosząc szare brwi. — Muszę przyznać, że zaskakuje mnie to. Zarówno sama wiadomość, jak i twoje widoczne z tego zadowolenie. Wiem, że między wami nigdy nie układało się dobrze…

— Niedopowiedzenie stulecia — wymamrotał Harry pod nosem.

Dyrektor zignorował to.

— Ale rozumiem, że pragnąłeś ubiegać się o przyjęcie na kurs aurorski, który wymaga wysokich wyników z kilku owutemów, w tym z eliksirów.

Zdeterminowany, aby trzymać się swojego planu zakładającego niemartwienie się decyzją Snape'a, Harry pochylił się do przodu i chwycił kruche ciasteczko z tacy, która pojawiła się na biurku.

— Och, wciąż będę zdawać egzamin — powiedział, chrupiąc. — I będę przygotowany, sir. Skoro profesor Snape zabronił mi uczęszczać na jego lekcje, po prostu będę uczył się sam. Poza tym zostało tylko kilka tygodni. — Wytarł palce o swoją szatę i posłał dyrektorowi promienny, pewny siebie uśmiech.

— Kilka tygodni robi wielką różnicę — nalegał Dumbledore. — Porozmawiam z profesorem Snape'em i zobaczę, czy pozwoli ci kontynuować zajęcia.

— Nie — odmówił Harry. — Będzie narzekał, że traktuje mnie pan w specjalny sposób, a to sprawi, że stanie się dziesięć razy bardziej nie do wytrzymania. Nie potrzebuję być prześladowany, dręczony, ani słuchać co trzydzieści sekund, że nie nadaję się do niczego. Jeśli naprawdę mam zdać ten test, muszę mieć tylko trochę spokoju, bym mógł się do niego przygotować.

— Harry — skarcił go Dumbledore. — Jestem pewien, że profesor Snape nie jest aż tak nieznośny, a przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy już dłużej nie masz z nim prywatnych lekcji. Na pewno w obecności innych uczniów, nie zniżyłby się do…

— Do poniżania mnie? — Harry wziął oddech, po czym wyjaśnił: — Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir, ale po prostu nie zna pan faktów. Od kiedy przyszedłem do Hogwartu, profesor Snape nieustannie szuka możliwości do upokorzenia mnie. Jego nienawiść i pogarda do mnie są oczywiste na każdym kroku. Skoro podjął się usunięcia mnie z klasy, nie czuję żadnej chęci, by znaleźć się w niej z powrotem.

— Harry…

— _Nie_ — powtórzył stanowczo. — Dzisiaj na przykład powiedział przed wszystkimi, że mam brzydkie uszy; że jestem kretynem, który nie nauczył się czytać, dlatego rozumiem słowa składające się tylko z jednej sylaby; oraz że mam papkę zamiast mózgu. Nie wspominając o jego chorych spekulacjach na temat mojego życia osobistego.

— Rozumiem — mruknął Dumbledore. — Ekhm. No cóż, to jest całkiem spory katalog skarg. Zakładam, że musiała zaistnieć wcześniej jakaś prowokacja z twojej strony?

— Tylko to, że ja i Hermiona byliśmy naprawdę zmęczeni i nie udał nam się eliksir. Snape oczywiście założył, że bzykaliśmy się aż do świtu i od tego momentu wszystko eskalowało.

— _Profesor _Snape.

— Już nie — Harry wziął kolejne ciasteczko i wstał. — Czy to już wszystko?

— Czy życzysz sobie złożyć formalną skargę na jego… komentarze?

— Aby mógł zabrać więcej punktów Gryffindorowi? Nie, dziękuję.

— Usiądź, Harry — nakazał łagodnie Dumbledore. — To wszystko jest dla mnie niemałym szokiem. Poprosiłem cię tutaj z zupełnie innego powodu.

— Och, w porządku.

Usiadł i złożył ręce na kolanach. Przypuszczał, że powinien spodziewać się tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Naprawdę powinien. Mimo wszystko całkiem dobrze udało mu się nie myśleć o _tamtej sprawie_, a całe wydarzenie, jakie miało miejsce na lekcji eliksirów, tylko mu w tym pomogło.

— Przyszedł do mnie Profesor Binns — zaczął dyrektor.

Harry wiedział, że teraz już żadna ilość rozproszenia nie będzie w stanie odwrócić jego uwagi.

— Kurwa — przeklął zwięźle i natychmiast przygotował się na naganę.

Jednak żadna nie nadeszła. Dyrektor zaledwie przytaknął i odpowiedział:

— W rzeczy samej.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 15:55**

Harry nie chciał rozmawiać o przepowiedni, a już z pewnością zagłębiać się w jej szczegóły, ale zawarta w niej treść nie pozostawiała wiele wyboru. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że jego życie znalazło się na krawędzi – w końcu kiedy nie było? Przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Sęk tkwił w tym, że przewidywania obejmowały o wiele więcej niż tylko jego życie. Mówiły o hegemonii Voldemorta, upadku czarodziejskiego świata i masowym mordzie na mugolakach oraz czarodziejach półkrwi. Hermiona zostałaby zabita, i Justin, i Seamus… Harry jęknął.

— Co powiedział panu profesor Binns? — zaryzykował, nie patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy.

— Wystarczająco, by mnie zaniepokoić. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że już wyrosłeś ze skłonności utrzymywania w sekrecie tajemnic tej wagi.

— Dopiero wieczorem dowiedzieliśmy się, co odniesienie do _Cambiare_ oznacza — bronił się Harry. — A potem… ja… po prostu potrzebowałem trochę czasu.

— Po wysłuchaniu, że być może będziesz musiał związać się czarem _Podentes_? Wyobrażam sobie, że tak.

Tym razem wzrok dyrektora pełen był życzliwości, co sprawiło, że Harry zapytał:

— Zna pan to zaklęcie?

— Słyszałem o nim — odpowiedział Dumbledore spokojnie. — Nie potrafię go rzucić, ale jeśli moje rozumowanie jest poprawne, przepowiednia o tym mówi.

— Tak — mruknął Harry, czując, jakby coś okropnego skręcało mu się w żołądku. — Hm, sir, czego dokładnie czar ode mnie wymaga?

— Myślę, że zanim przejdziemy dalej — ostrożnie dobierał słowa — powinniśmy zdobyć dokładny zapis proroctwa. Czyż nie byłoby to bardziej rozważne? Nie ma potrzeby martwić się na zapas. Wpierw zobaczmy, co powiedziała Sybilla.

— Sybilla — wychrypiał.

— Oczywiście. — Dyrektor wziął ciasteczko, chociaż tylko trzymał je między sękatymi palcami. — W pewnym sensie to ona wszystko rozpoczęła. Czy pamiętasz, że proroctwo, które wygłosiła przede mną w Świńskim Łbie, było częściowo podsłuchane, co w ostateczności doprowadziło do śmierci twoich rodziców? To tylko stanowi powód, że będzie osobą, która ogłosi koniec tej historii. Poza tym — czarodziej ugryzł ciasteczko, wyraźnie się nim delektując — jest potomkinią słynnej jasnowidzącej Kasandry Trelawney.

— Jest oszustką i pan o tym wie. Sam pan mi tak powiedział.

— Owszem, w zasadzie jest oszustką, choć ku jej usprawiedliwieniu nie wierzę, że wie jak wielką. Wiemy jednakże, że już raz dała prawdziwą przepowiednię nieprzypadkowo dotyczącą ciebie i Voldemorta. — Harry zamknął oczy, czując się nagle pokonanym. — Rozumiem, że zrobiłeś zapis przepowiedni? Na pergaminie, jak osobliwie. — Czarodziej uśmiechnął się. — Powiedziałeś profesorowi Binnsowi, że tekst nie jest autorytatywny. Wiedziałeś, co było, prawda? — Wskazał na swoją skroń, spoglądając znacząco.

— Nie ja ją usłyszałem — pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

— Ach, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Z kim więc tym razem Sybilla podzieliła się swoim najgłębszym wejrzeniem w przyszłość?

Harry westchnął i osunął się na krześle. Miał przeczucie, że od tej chwili sprawy zaczną się tylko pogarszać.

— Neville.

— Pan Longbottom. Interesujące — przyznał dyrektor w zadumie. — No cóż, będziemy musieli go wezwać i zobaczyć, z czym przyjdzie nam pracować. — Machnął kilka razy różdżką, sprawiając, że kolejna sowa odleciała z przywiązanym do nóżki zwitkiem zaczarowanego pergaminu. — A zatem, czy jest coś jeszcze, czym chciałbyś się ze mną podzielić? Cokolwiek?

— Myślę, że miał pan rację i lepiej, że tak powiem, po prostu usłyszeć wszystko od Trelawney.

— _Profesor_ Trelawney, Harry.

— Tak — wymamrotał z najwyższą niechęcią. Dotarło do niego, że naprawdę powinien poradzić sobie lepiej z całą sytuacją. W końcu nie co dzień dostaje się do ręki broń, jaką można użyć w celu zabicia Voldemorta. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że czymkolwiek okaże się być urok _Podentes_, jest przede wszystkim bronią. Z podwójnymi mocami będzie miał przewagę w zadaniu pozbycia się tego nikczemnego sukinsyna. A to jest tego warte niezależnie od ceny, jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić.

Zwłaszcza że prawdopodobnie nie miał wyboru. Co miałby zrobić? Odejść i udawać, że jego decyzja nie robi różnicy reszcie świata? Albo jemu. Jakkolwiek złe okaże się _Cambiare Podentes_, nie śpieszyło mu się umierać w dziewiętnaste urodziny. Zresztą, gdyby wziął tchórzliwie nogi za pas i umarł bez wysłania Voldemorta na tamten świat, zrobiłby prawdziwe pośmiewisko z poświęcenia rodziców.

— Dyrektorze — odezwał się nagle. — Chciałbym pójść po materiały, które zebrałem o przepowiedni. Mogą okazać się przydatne po tym, jak porozmawiamy z Neville'em.

Dumbledore przesunął się na krześle, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo.

— Zlokalizowałeś tekst, który traktuje o rytuale _Cambiare Podentes_? Wiesz już, z czym się wiąże i co obejmuje?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry. — A istnieje o tym książka? Byłaby przydatna! Ja tylko… użyłem zapisu przepowiedni, aby spróbować rozgryźć parę rzeczy.

— Ach, zatem w porządku — mruknął dyrektor, biorąc głęboki oddech ulgi. — Możesz przynieść swoje notatki, ale wróć tu od razu.

Harry skinął głową, po czym opuścił gabinet.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 16:21**

Kiedy powrócił, Neville był już w środku. Gdy wpatrzył się w kamienną misę ustawioną na biurku dyrektora, jego pulchne rysy twarzy ułożyły się w wyrazie zaniepokojenia.

— Naprawdę muszę? — zapytał, kiedy Harry wszedł szybkim krokiem z dziennikiem wsuniętym pod pachę.

— Tak. To nie będzie bolało — zapewnił Dumbledore, jedną ręką klepiąc młodego mężczyznę w ramię. — Harry, już widziałeś, jak ja i profesor Snape korzystaliśmy z myślodsiewni. Czy miałeś wrażenie, żeby wyciąganie wspomnień do ich fizycznej formy było dla któregoś z nas bolesne?

— Nie, właściwie wyglądało to kojąco — odpowiedział Harry.

Jednakże zwykle doskonała taktyka dyrektora nie uwzględniła osobistej historii Neville'a z pewnym mistrzem eliksirów.

— Snape włożył swoje myśli do tego czegoś? — sapnął chłopak, wzdrygając się lekko. — Nie chcę, by mój umysł został zmiksowany z czymkolwiek, co mógł tu zostawić.

— Neville… — zaczął Dumbledore, ale Harry przerwał mu.

— Wiem. Taka perspektywa jest naprawdę okropna. Ale Neville? Jestem pewny, że twoja transkrypcja jest dokładna, ale naprawdę muszę dowiedzieć się, co powiedziała stara nietoperzyca. Teraz jest to najważniejsze. I nie tylko dlatego, że cały świat balansuje na krawędzi. To… — zamknął oczy. — Mamy urodziny w tym samym dniu, prawda? Powiedz mi, czy trzydziesty pierwszy lipca nie wydaje ci się być teraz dużo bliżej niż kilka dni temu?

— Tak — jęknął. — Dobrze. Przepraszam za bycie palantem.

— Nie musisz — zapewnił go Harry. — Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

— Zatem ustalone — podsumował dyrektor i dotknął końcem różdżki brązowych włosów ponad skronią Neville'a. — Teraz po prostu pomyśl o tym, jak wspinałeś się po drabinie, jak wszedłeś do klasy profesor Trelawney, i o tym, co powiedziała. Pomyśl o tym wszystkim, mój chłopcze, właśnie tak…

W końcu Dumbledore wyciągnął z jego umysłu strzęp gęstej srebrno-białej mgły i skierował ją ku misie, aż z pluskiem do niej wpadła i zaczęła wirować. Harry trzymał kurczowo swój dziennik, mając mimo wszystko nadzieję, że jakimś sposobem wersja spisanej przepowiedni została zniekształcona i nie dotyczy tego, o czym ostatniej nocy mówił profesor Binns.

— Gotowy, Harry? Możemy zobaczyć to razem. Neville, jeśli chcesz, możesz do nas dołączyć, wystarczy pochylić się nad myślodsiewnią, aż…

— Nie, nie — odmówił chłopak. — Raz wystarczy, może mi pan wierzyć.

Dumbledore chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, a następnie razem zanurzyli twarze w naczyniu. Obserwowali, jak oczy Trelawney stają się ogromne i puste, kiedy zaczęła przemawiać nieswoim głosem. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego wiersz był w dużej mierze taki sam jak ten zapamiętany przez Neville'a, choć w paru miejscach znalazły się subtelne różnice, a także kilka nowych wersów, które całkowicie pominął:

~.~

_Kiedy osiągnie lat dziewiętnaście_  
_Ten, który kiedyś został naznaczony,_  
_Choć wówczas śmierci umknął – oto zgaśnie._  
_Czarnego Pana triumf przesądzony._

_Po stokroć wieki okrutne przeminą,_  
_Pan wiernym sługom poda bat do ręki,_  
_Ład i sprawiedliwość staną się ruiną,_  
_A krew skażona przyczyną udręki._

_W czarnej godzinie światełko widnieje._  
_Znów strach odrzuci lud pognębiony,_  
_Tylko błyskawica wciąż niesie nadzieję,_  
_Że sen spokojny będzie przywrócony._

_Póki wciąż żyje – wszystko ocalałe,_  
_Antyczne ryty z dni zamierzchłych wrócą,_  
_Zwyciężą ciemność moce skrzyżowane_  
_I czary, których żyjący nie rzucą._

_Śluby wierności dopełni solenne,_  
_U boku nocy życie swe ułoży,_  
_Aż dnia sądnego, związany obrzędem_  
_Siebie całego w jego ręce złoży._

_Cambiare kluczem jest do zbawienia,_  
_Tarczą przed śmiercią z morza i przestworzy,_  
_Więc obrzęd odpraw nie tylko z imienia,_  
_Przed szczerą prawdą bowiem zło się korzy._

_Kto nienawidzi – życie wciąż ratuje,_  
_Czarnemu panu imię jego znane._  
_Całą swą wolę ku niemu skieruje,_  
_Kto podwojone moce chce mieć dane._

_~.~_

Trelawney powtórzyła cały wiersz trzykrotnie, podczas gdy w oknach wieży za jej plecami szalała burza, rozświetlając niebo na biało. Z kącików jej otwartych szeroko ust ciekła ślina, a zwykle dziko gestykulujące ręce wisiały bezwładnie po bokach. Przedstawiała sobą obraz absolutnego obłędu.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim po prostu wróciła do swojej zwykłej persony i zapytała Neville'a, czy miałby ochotę na herbatę.

Harry poczuł, jak zostaje wyciągany z myślodsiewni przez rękę dyrektora na jego łokciu. Gdy ponownie znalazł się w wystawnym gabinecie, usłyszał uprzejmy starczy głos pytający:

— Czy chcesz zobaczyć to jeszcze raz, Harry? Być może tym razem sam?

— N-nie, dzięki — wyjąkał, po czym objął się ramionami i zadrżał.

Dyrektor wskazał różdżką na palenisko w kominku, powodując, że węgielki rozżarzyły się nieco jaśniej. Następnie obrócił się do Neville'a.

— Chciałbym pożyczyć to wspomnienie na jakiś czas, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Niech pan je zatrzyma. Wolałbym nie mieć go z powrotem.

— Ach, niezmiernie mi przykro — mruknął Dumbledore, nagle z wielkim zainteresowaniem zaczynając studiować łukowaty sufit. — Obawiam się, że to nie byłaby… mądra decyzja. Jeśli pomyślisz przez chwilę o swoich rodzicach, ośmielę się powiedzieć, że zrozumiesz moją troskę.

— Harry wie o nich, dyrektorze — oznajmił Neville.

— Wobec tego rozumiemy się nawzajem. Cytrynowy sorbet? — zapytał uprzejmie. — Nie? Czekoladową żabę? Musy-świstusy?

— Nie, dziękuję.

— A ty, Harry?

— Słodycze nie pomogą wiele na to, co dopiero usłyszałem. Choć chętnie przyjmę propozycję kolejnej herbaty.

Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że mogłaby pokrzepić go i mentalnie przygotować na to, co się za chwilę wydarzy. Filiżanka i spodek natychmiast pojawiły się w jego dłoniach z wciąż dymiącym aromatycznym naparem. Harry wziął łyk, pamiętając o tym, by pogłaskać krawędzie mruczącej filiżanki. Usiadł z nią na krześle i spojrzał na Neville'a.

— Dzięki. Naprawdę.

— Ale… co to oznacza, Harry?

— Nie wiem — skłamał, choć była to oczywiście przynajmniej półprawda. Wiele nie wiedział. — Ale zamierzam do tego dojść i raz na zawsze położyć kres temu szczurzemu draniowi. Możesz na to liczyć. Zapłaci za to, co spotkało twoich rodziców.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

— Jeśli byłbyś tak miły — zwrócił się do Neville'a, podchodząc do drzwi — Harry i ja mamy parę rzeczy do przedyskutowania. Możliwe, że konieczne będzie, by jedna czy dwie osoby rzuciły okiem na to wspomnienie. Z twoją zgodą naturalnie.

Wyprowadził chłopaka, rozmawiając z nim przez całą drogę w dół zaczarowanych schodów. Przez ten czas Harry zdążył opróżnić filiżankę. Wyciągnąwszy transkrypcję na blat biurka, zaczął nanosić poprawki piórem z samonapełniającym się, rażąco fioletowym atramentem. Gdy skończył, podał tekst dyrektorowi.

— Teraz wiersz jest identyczny, chociaż i tak Neville zapamiętał przepowiednię bardzo dobrze.

Kiedy Dumbledore studiował pergamin, Harry oparł się o tył krzesła i zakołysał filiżanką w obu dłoniach.

— Ten koniec — odezwał się wreszcie, dotykając pergamin różdżką. Odpowiednie wersy zajaśniały na złoto. — Zakładam, że rozumiesz, kto jeszcze musi usłyszeć proroctwo w całości?

Harry westchnął.

— Tak, rozumiem.

— Być może nadszedł czas, byś podzielił się ze mną wnioskami, jakie pojawiły się na temat tego, co pociąga za sobą _Cambiare Podentes_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Profesor Binns powiedział, że zaklęcie opiera się na magii krwi i przyznaje jednemu czarodziejowi dostęp do mocy drugiego. Oraz że obejmuje… eee… niewolnictwo.

Dumbledore utkwił wzrok w jego oczach. Po chwili do Harry'ego dotarło, że dyrektor próbuje na nim subtelnej legilimencji.

— Może pan zobaczyć na własne oczy, co wiem, a czego nie — uniósł się gniewem, rzucając dziennik na blat biurka. — Każdą myśl, jaka przyszła mi do głowy, kiedy próbowałem rozszyfrować przepowiednię.

— Spisane kontemplacje są użyteczne, ale czasami lepiej wypowiedzieć nasze myśli na głos — zauważył Dumbledore, przerywając wzrokowy kontakt. — Więc?

— Zrozumiałem wszystko w ciągu pięciu minut po opuszczeniu gabinetu Binnsa — wyjaśnił. — Będę potrzebował magii Snape'a tak samo jak swojej własnej. To właśnie dzięki temu będę mógł pokonać Voldemorta. A jeśli nie skorzystam z zaklęcia, nie przeżyję ataku i umrę pod koniec lipca. Jednak Binns powiedział, że cena jest wysoka. Więc mogę tylko przypuszczać, że to oznacza… — przełknął ślinę, ledwo będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć to głośno. — Um, cóż, myślę, że tu pojawia się ta część z niewolnictwem.

Dyrektor skinął głową.

— Wnikliwie przemyślane. Mógłbym powiedzieć ci o _Podentes_ całkiem sporo, jednak sądzę, że najwyższy czas zawołać profesora Snape'a. Przepowiednia dotyczy was obu.

— W porządku — zgodził się Harry, starając się nie okazać napięcia. — Mogę prosić o więcej herbaty?

— Oczywiście.

Pojawił się skrzat i nalał naparu, po czym zniknął z cichym „pop". Filiżanka, gdy już została napełniona, zaczęła w jego dłoniach lekko wibrować. To pomogło. Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy dyrektor wrzucił w ogień proszek Fiuu i zapytał mistrza eliksirów, czy byłby tak miły wpaść na cytrynowy sorbet oraz pogawędkę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta:** sandwich

* * *

**Rozdział**** 5  
**

* * *

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 17:04**

Severus Snape wyszedł z kominka, skrupulatnie otrzepał szaty z popiołu i zamaszystym krokiem przeszedł przez gabinet. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy siedzących Harrym i Albusie. Jego czarne oczy powędrowały od jednej postaci do drugiej, a usta wykrzywiły się w drwinie.

— Wierzę, dyrektorze, że już znam powód twojego wezwania…

— Nie, nie sądzę — wtrącił łagodnie Dumbledore.

Nie przerywając, Snape kontynuował:

— ...jednakże po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, mogę cię zapewnić, że ten… _uczeń_ jest całkowicie niekompetentny i odmawiam, by pozostał w mojej klasie.

Harry był przekonany, że Snape zawahał się, aby pomyśleć nad czymś bardziej odpowiednim niż zazwyczaj używany _tępak_.

— Severusie, Severusie — zanucił Dumbledore kojąco. — Nie zaprosiłem was tutaj, aby omawiać program nauczania.

Snape uniósł brwi.

— Wezwałeś go? — zapytał ostro. — Nie przybiegł do ciebie, by poskarżyć na dzisiejszą lekcję eliksirów? Co się stało, Potter? — Obrócił się i łypnął na chłopaka gniewnie. — Czyżbyś nasłał swoją dziewczynę, aby narzekała za ciebie?

— Muszę powiedzieć — zauważył dyrektor, wrzucając do ust dziwnego białego cukierka, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział — że z jakiegoś powodu wydajesz się mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Co to za sprawa z dzisiejszymi zajęciami? Zapewniam cię, że Harry nie wspomniał nawet słowem o twojej klasie za wyjątkiem poinformowania mnie, że zgadza się przygotować do egzaminu bez twojej pomocy.

Harry upił łyk herbaty, by ukryć swoje zdziwienie w obliczu tak rażącego kłamstwa i przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie można całkowicie ufać Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, nieważne jak bardzo dobroduszny się wydawał.

— Ach — wycedził Snape wyraźnie zdziwiony. — Zatem w porządku. W czym mogę pomóc, dyrektorze?

— Usiądź, proszę. Wprawiasz nas, zwykłych śmiertelników, w nerwowe spazmy tym swoim nieustannym nietoperzym wiszeniem nad nami.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem, przez co omal nie opluł się herbatą.

— Przepraszam — mruknął, wycierając usta rękawem szaty. Aby zamaskować swoje zmieszanie, wznowił gładzenie filiżanki, tym razem powoli przesuwając kciuk od krawędzi ku podstawie. Jeśli wystarczająco dobrze się przyjrzał, mógł zobaczyć maleńki uśmiech, który wygiął wzorek zdobiący białą porcelanę.

Snape spojrzał złowrogo. Po chwili jednak obniżył swoją sztywną posturę, siadając na krześle i ostentacyjnie czekał. Dyrektor milczał, więc nacisnął:

— No więc?

— Och, wybacz — Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby był w rozterce. Stanowiło to zdecydowanie niespotykany widok i Harry nie przypuszczał, iż kiedykolwiek będzie jego świadkiem. — Może cytrynowego sorbetu? Albo herbaty? Harry pije właśnie wspaniałą mieszankę. Jawajską, jak sądzę, choć jest też zwykła Earl Black, jeśli wolisz.

— Dyrektorze — wycedził Snape; sarkazm sączył się z każdej wypowiedzianej sylaby — jestem całkowicie przekonany, że nie zostałem tu zaproszony w celu omawiania zalet herbacianych mieszanek.

— Racja, racja. — Albus zawahał się. — Harry, może wyjaśniłbyś?

Harry drgnął z zaskoczenia, przez przypadek rozlewając herbatę na spodek. Filiżanka skrzywiła się i przestała mruczeć.

— Ja?! — wykrzyknął.

— Co tym razem przeskrobał? — westchnął Snape po części cierpiętniczo, a po części z irytacją.

— Daruj sobie — wybuchnął Harry. — Nic nie zrobiłem!

— Nie rzuciłeś przypadkiem jakiegoś nielegalnego uroku na pannę Granger? To by wyjaśniało jej dziwaczny pociąg do ciebie, nie wspominając o dzisiejszej nieuczciwości, kiedy usiłowała przyjąć na siebie winę za twoje lekkomyślne potraktowanie drogich ingrediencji!

Harry zazgrzytał zębami.

— Hermiona była szczera. To cecha, której zapewne nigdy w lustrze nie widziałeś, więc nic dziwnego, że jej nie rozpoznajesz. I ona kocha mnie naprawdę. Może uroki przychodzą ci do głowy, ponieważ to jedyny sposób, by taki tłustowłosy prostak jak ty zdobył przyjaciela!

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru! — zagrzmiał Snape.

Dyrektor uniósł dłoń.

— Nie sądzę, Severusie. Uważam, iż skoro obrażasz pana Pottera, powinieneś spodziewać się podobnego zachowania w zamian. W rzeczywistości muszę nalegać, abyś nie odejmował mu więcej punktów, cokolwiek by nie zrobił.

Chrapliwy szept Snape'a przypominał Harry'emu syk Nagini:

— Naruszasz mój autorytet nauczyciela, Albusie?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie. To jedynie wyraz mojego zrozumienia dla faktu, że już dłużej nie jesteś jego profesorem. O czym, jak mi wiadomo, sam postanowiłeś.

Definitywnie nieudobruchany Snape fuknął:

— Oczywiście postępujesz jak zwykle, dając mu zezwolenie na lekceważenie nie tylko zasad, ale także stosownego zachowania.

— Istnieją powody.

— O tak, jest naszym _wybawcą_ — nadeszło spodziewane szyderstwo. — Czyż rycerz w lśniącej zbroi nie powinien być nieco wyższy, Albusie? Och, ale przecież zapomniałem! Złotemu Chłopcu zawsze należy się specjalne traktowanie, nieważne że jest głupim, bezmyślnym, niegrzecznym, rozpieszczonym i poszukującym sławy bachorem!

Harry wstał gwałtownie.

— Przepraszam, dyrektorze — oznajmił, starając się utrzymać opanowanie, które tak naturalnie przychodziło Hermionie. — Myślałem, że mógłbym to zrobić, ale nie potrafię.

— Musisz — Dumbledore zganił go, powoli także wstając. — Wszystko od tego zależy. Dosłownie wszystko. Dziesięć tysięcy lat, jak sam dobrze wiesz.

Harry zamrugał.

— Och, _to_. Eee, nie miałem na myśli, że nie mogę zrobić _tego_. To jest… konieczne, rozumiem. Na pewno nie jestem tchórzem. — Zrobił krok do tyłu. Nie spodobał mu się złośliwy błysk w oczach Snape'a. Zbyt szybko taka ekspresja zamieniała się w… no cóż, nie był dokładnie pewien w co. Być może w morderczą radość? — Chodziło mi o to, że nie mogę tu zostać i wysłuchiwać kolejnych obelg. Nie w tym momencie. — Ku jego przerażeniu, głos zaczynał mu się łamać. — To znaczy, on ma czterdzieści lat, a pan sto sześćdziesiąt. Po prostu… najpierw przekazano mi miecz, bym zabił bazyliszka, potem puchar-świstoklik zabrał mnie prosto do Voldemorta, a teraz _to_… Jestem tylko osiemnastolatkiem?

— Sława to ciężkie brzemię. Prawda, Potter? — dociął mistrz eliksirów.

— Severusie — skarcił go Dumbledore, po czym łagodnie zwrócił się do chłopaka: — Zostań, Harry. Proszę.

To nie łzy sprawiły, że zamrugał, z pewnością _nie one_.

— Muszę się uczyć — usprawiedliwił się. — Będę w bibliotece, a potem na kolacji, a następnie znów w bibliotece. Znajdzie mnie pan. Po tym… jak on się dowie. A wtedy… będę gotowy stawić temu czoła — dodał i opuścił pomieszczenie z tak wielką godnością, na jaką udało mu się zdobyć.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 8 Maja 1998, 17:19**

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Severus rzucił pogardliwie:

— Mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy ten uczeń otwiera usta, brzmi jakby ktoś podał mu wywar z blekotu. Jesteś pewien, że podczas posiłków pija jedynie sok dyniowy?

Oczywiście nie spodziewał się, że Albus Dumbledore zgodzi się, iż Potter jest obłąkany. Czuła pobłażliwość dyrektora Hogwartu wobec Chłopca Który Przeżył była niemal legendarna. Mimo to nie był przygotowany na ciche stwierdzenie, które padło z ust starszego czarodzieja:

— Jeszcze nigdy tak się za ciebie nie wstydziłem. A biorąc pod uwagę rzeczy, które zrobiłeś w swoim życiu, to prawdziwie o czymś świadczy.

— Mogłem się spodziewać, że staniesz po jego stronie. Pewnie teraz będziesz nalegać, żebym pozwolił mu wrócić na zaawansowane eliksiry, by mógł siać dalsze spustoszenie?

— Tu nie chodzi o eliksiry. — Dyrektor usiał i odchylił zmęczoną głowę na oparcie fotela. Następnie spojrzał znad okularów-połówek. — Tu nie chodzi o eliksiry — powtórzył bardziej surowo — a o przepowiednię, która dotyczy jego… i ciebie.

— Ach, kochany Merlinie — odezwał się Snape z udawanym przejęciem. — Mogę zgadnąć? Zabiję go i pogrążę świat w wiecznej ciemności. Czyż to nie byłyby szczyt ironii?

— I pomyśleć, że to_ ty_ nazywasz go idiotą… — mruknął Albus. — Doprawdy, co robiłeś przez ostatnie siedem lat, jak nie pomagałeś utrzymać Harry'ego Pottera przy życiu? Potrzebowałbym trzech rąk, by zliczyć, ile razy ratowałeś go jawnie albo działałeś z ukrycia, znacząco zwiększając jego szanse na przetrwanie.

Gniewny grymas zniekształcił rysy Severusa.

— Jak niefortunnie, że jest tak niezbędny. Byłoby dużo prościej, a w dodatku o wiele przyjemniej, pozwolić mu wykończyć się na jednej z jego mrożących krew w żyłach przygód.

— Przestań, Severusie! Natychmiast! — rozkazał Dumbledore. — To nie czas na czarny humor. Jak się okazuje, jesteś niezbędny dla sprawy. Ocalisz Harry'ego Pottera po raz ostatni, ponieważ dzięki tobie definitywnie pokona Voldemorta i uwolni czarodziejski świat od półmroku, w którym musieliśmy żyć przez ubiegłe lata. To o tym mówi przepowiednia.

Severus postukał palcami w podłokietnik. W pewnym sensie zawsze wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Musiałby być ślepy, żeby tego nie wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie uznawał większości tego, co uchodziło w Hogwarcie za wróżbiarstwo, zdawał sobie sprawę, że istniały pewne szczególne przypływy i odpływy samego wszechświata. Pewien rytm. Już dawno zaakceptował, że siły, które są poza jego kontrolą, przyciągają go do sfery Pottera. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że mniej nim pogardzał.

— Bez wątpienia jest mi przeznaczone uratowanie go kosztem mojego życia — powiedział cicho. Cała uraza zniknęła. Z jakiego powodu miałby czuć gniew? Był śmierciożercą; robił straszne rzeczy. I ten ostateczny koniec… nie stanowił rozgrzeszenia, ale przynajmniej wszystko miało się skończyć. Możliwe nawet, że w odpowiedni sposób.

— Nie za cenę twojego życia — poprawił go Albus. — Wręcz przeciwnie. Możesz go uratować jedynie za cenę jego.

— Oszczędź mi tych swoich cudacznych krętactw i mów z sensem!

Nagle pojawił się mały snop granatowego światła, unosząc się tuż nad powierzchnią dyrektorskiego biurka, i z cichym trzaskiem przemienił w kryształowy kieliszek pełen brandy. _Bardzo dobrej_ brandy, jak zauważył Severus, gdy jego precyzyjnie wyćwiczone zmysły wychwyciły niuanse zapachu. Zdecydowanie butelkowana w Jerez, w tej małej winiarni, którą znają tylko lokalni czarodzieje. Wiedząc, że była przeznaczona dla niego, chwycił oferowany kieliszek, gdy jeszcze wisiał w powietrzu. Następnie trzymał go tak, aby ogrzać dno dłońmi.

— Wypij — zalecił Albus.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, dopóki nie zaczniesz mówić z sensem, tak jak prosiłem. Być może powinieneś zacząć od przepowiedni. Znowu Sybilla, jak mniemam? Daj Harry'emu Potterowi wolną rękę, a nabędzie swojego osobistego jasnowidza.

— Sam zobacz. — Albus machnął ręką w kierunku myślodsiewni, a ta posłusznie zakołysała się.

Severus ponownie zmarszczył brwi, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej krytyczne.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest jakiś podstęp? Ostatecznie Potter nauczył się oklumencji, choć dopiero śmierć ojca chrzestnego zdołała go nakłonić do potraktowania tej dyscypliny poważnie. Istnieje możliwość, że znalazł sposób, by manipulować swoimi wspomnieniami i pokazywać tylko to, na co ma ochotę.

— Zdecydowanie nie znalazł. — Dyrektor zakaszlał nieznacznie. — Taka umiejętność wymaga sporej inteligencji. Jeśli się nie mylę, całkiem niedawno zasugerowałeś, że Harry żadnej nie posiada.

_Zasugerował?_

— Myślałem, że wyraziłem się dość jasno w tej kwestii — wycedził. — Jak dobrze wiesz, manipulowanie myślodsiewnią nie wymaga o tyle inteligencji co czystego talentu. A sam Merlin wie, że Potter talent posiada. Po prostu nie potrafi go używać, jeśli nie uważa, że pomoże mu to zagrać bohatera.

— Sądzę, że twoja legilimencja potrzebuje udoskonalenia. Czy ty w ogóle byłeś w jego umyśle?

Snape spojrzał na dyrektora gniewnie.

— Widziałem wystarczająco. A zwłaszcza jego przekonanie, że ma prawo być oczkiem w głowie każdego, nawet swojego kuzyna, który był wyraźnie o niego zazdrosny – i zastraszany – od najmłodszych lat. — Rezygnując z czekania, napił się brandy i westchnął. _Tak, zdecydowanie Jerez._ — To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Jak możemy zaufać myślodsiewni, która była w rękach takiego czarodzieja jak Potter?

— Ach, ale nie była. — Albus uśmiechnął się tym swoim szczodrym uśmiechem, który przywdziewał zawsze, gdy wiedział coś, czego nie wiedział Severus. A miało to miejsce zatrważająco często. — Wspomnienie zostało nam dostarczone dzięki uprzejmości Neville'a Longbottoma.

— Longbottom — powtórzył Snape ponuro. — To zmienia postać rzeczy. — Spojrzał na myślodsiewnię, która unosiła się tuż poza jego zasięgiem. — A więc? Pozwól mi zobaczyć to osławione proroctwo.

— Wpierw skończ brandy.

Skrzywił się, ale zrobił, jak mu kazano. Następnie przysunął naczynie do piersi i zanurzył twarz w jego zawartości.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 08 Maja 1998, 17:37**

Długą chwilę później Severus opadł na krzesło, wypuszczając z piersi ciężkie westchnienie.

— Potter już to widział, mam rację?

— Mmm. — Jak się okazało, w czasie gdy oglądał wspomnienie, Albus czytał niepozornie oprawiony wolumin. Kończąc jedną stronę, przerzucał ją palcem, przechodząc do następnej. — Jednak wie o proroctwie dłużej niż my. Neville spisał je z pamięci i mu pokazał. Niemniej pomylił kilka fraz tu i tam. Harry poprawił transkrypcję po tym, jak osobiście zobaczył wspomnienie. — Z tymi słowy Albus przekazał mu arkusz pergaminu złożony na cztery części.

Severus podniósł go i przeczytał wiersz, marszcząc przez cały czas brwi.

— Potter poprawił sformułowania z pamięci?

— Mmm — dyrektor znowu zaledwie mruknął.

— On nie wie, co to znaczy, prawda?

— Mmm — nadeszło trzecie mruknięcie.

— Albusie, odłóż tę cholerną księgę i porozmawiaj ze mną!

Dyrektor położył wolumin na biurko i spojrzał znad okularów-połówek.

— Potrzebujesz mojej uwagi, Severusie?

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w wyrazie całkowitej pogardy, gdy wskazał czarne i fioletowe gryzmoły, które studiował jeszcze chwilę temu.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślodsiewnia pokazała, ponieważ przepowiednia nie może być prawdziwa. To jest całkowicie niewykonalne.

— Znowu sugerujesz, że wspomnienie zafałszowano?

— Nie — zazgrzytał zębami. — Sugeruję, że Trelawney jest na wpółobłąkana i ma zwyczaj wypowiadania niedorzecznych przepowiedni, których zdecydowana większość nigdy się nie spełnia. _Zwłaszcza_ jeśli dotyczą Pottera.

— Tak dobrze jesteś zaznajomiony ze wszystkim, co ma do powiedzenia na jego temat?

Severus nie dbał o zawartą w wypowiedzi aluzję.

— Nie jestem — odpowiedział krótko — ale mam uszy, a podczas lekcji uczniowie kochają roztkliwiać się nad swoimi żałosnymi życiami. Poza tym na pewno już zauważyłeś, że ta forma jest błędna. — Ponownie pogardliwie wskazał pergamin.

— Tak, to trzeba zbadać. Aczkolwiek mam silne podejrzenie, że istnieje wytłumaczenie. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o treść, zakładam, że już wywnioskowałeś, o jakim zaklęciu mowa?

— _Podentes Cambiare._

— Tak myślałem, że mogłeś o nim słyszeć.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

— Który mistrz eliksirów by nie słyszał? Czy pomylę się, że nie zniechęca cię, iż jest bardziej mityczne niż oparte na faktach? Tak sądziłem. A więc ile Potter z tego rozumie? — Powrócił myślami do ostatnich wypowiedzi chłopaka. — Po zastanowieniu jego bezsensowna paplanina zaczyna nabierać krztynę racjonalnego myślenia. Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie... przyjemne?

— Och, jestem całkowicie przekonany, że możesz uczynić to przyjemnym — zapewnił go dyrektor. Przynajmniej jego oczy nie migotały, mimo to Severus wciąż odczuwał silne pragnienie przeklęcia mężczyzny. Może po prostu kupi mu trochę słodyczy w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów? Zdecydowanie zasłużył sobie na to po ostatnich kilku tygodniach dawania bliźniakom dowodu uznania w postaci swoich haseł.

— Nie to dokładnie miałem na myśli — odparł ostro i podniósł się z krzesła, by ogrzać dłonie przy kominku, choć wcale nie były zimne. — Cały ten pomysł jest niemożliwy do zrealizowania. Potter tego nie zrobi. Nie po tym jak dowie się wszystkiego.

— Myślę, że nie doceniasz naszego Harry'ego.

— Proszę, kontynuuj — zaszydził. — Wychwalaj go pod niebiosa. Wznoś peany nad tymi wszystkimi czarującymi gryfońskimi cechami, które wpajałeś mu wraz z bzdurną pobłażliwością. A może ja pochwalę go za ciebie? Słynny Harry Potter, odważny, szlachetny i wierny, zupełnie jak jego doskonały ojciec…

— Nie musisz być złośliwy, Severusie — przerwał mu dyrektor i przed kontynuowaniem ostentacyjnie zjadł kilka biszkoptów. — Wszystko, co musisz rozważyć, to prosty fakt, że ma osiemnaście lat i stoi w obliczu własnej śmierci. Oczywiście, że to zrobi.

— Tak, osiemnaście — prychnął. — I nawet nie potrafi zachowywać się na swój wiek. Nie mógł znieść, by zostać i omówić sprawę, ale wciąż spodziewasz się, że będzie na tyle dorosły, aby wyrzec się siebie i dobrowolnie odprawić _Cambiare Podentes?_ I to na dodatek ze mną! Co więcej, oczekujesz, że potem postąpi zgodnie z tym, co zaprzysięgnie?

— Rozumiem Harry'ego zdecydowanie lepiej niż ty — skarcił go Albus — i mogę cię zapewnić, że zostałby, gdybyś to ty, Severusie, zachował się, jak przystało na twój wiek. Od momentu wyjścia z kominka obrażałeś go i antagonizowałeś. Jeśli wolisz, by postępował jak dorosły, którym jest, sugeruję, byś ty także nim był.

— Twoje frazesy są wyjątkowo nieimponujące — wytknął złośliwie Severus, zdecydowany nie dać się zmanipulować przez przebiegłego dyrektora. — Być może będziesz teraz tak dobry i odpowiesz na moje pytanie, do którego już dwukrotnie nawiązywałem? Ile Potter wie na temat wymogów proroctwa?

— Z tego co mi wiadomo, ostatniej nocy on i panna Granger rozmawiali na ten temat z profesorem Binnsem. Kochany, stary duch był nieco... niezdecydowany w kwestii wyjawienia szczegółów. Powiedział Harry'emu, że raz wykonane zaklęcie jest nieodwracalne i że polega na zniewoleniu czarodzieja w zamian za zwiększenie mocy.

Severus zamyślił się przez chwilę. Przypominał sobie wyraz twarzy Pottera, kiedy znalazł go skulonego obok Granger. Znajdowało się na niej tak wiele emocji; naprawdę powinien się nauczyć być mniej otwartym. A jednak tamte nieskrywane uczucia wciąż były niczym w porównaniu z tym, czego oczekiwałby, gdyby Potter wywnioskował całą prawdę.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach – co jako przebiegły legilimenta mógłby właśnie robić – dyrektor zamknął wolumin, który dokładnie studiował, i wyciągnął go w jego kierunku. Wzdychając, Severus opuścił swoje miejsce przy kominku i z podniesionymi brwiami zlustrował kilka pierwszych stron. Okropny charakter pisma i przygnębiająco ograniczone wywody były nie do przeoczenia. Niemniej tekst wywierał nieodparte wrażenie, że Potter spędził mnóstwo czasu, ślęcząc nad proroctwem.

Zamiast rozpoznać w tym dojrzałość, zaszydził:

— Jak długo dokładnie ten kretyn wiedział o nadchodzącej zagładzie?

— Według mojej dyskusji z Neville'em około czterech dni — odrzekł spokojnie Albus.

— I nie pomyślał, by się z tym do ciebie zwrócić? _Nigdy_ _więcej_ go przy mnie nie chwal.

Dyrektor spokojnie odczekał, aż Severus przestanie się wściekać i łagodnie oznajmił:

— Harry potrzebował czasu do namysłu. I nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. Jednak w końcu zacząłby działać.

— Ty na poważnie wierzysz, że przytruchtałby tutaj i oświadczył w przerwach między psuciem zębów twoimi piekielnymi słodyczami, że aby pokonać Czarnego Pana musi wpierw zostać moim niewolnikiem?

— Nie — przyznał Albus. — Harry przemyślałby wszystko bardzo ostrożnie i skonsultował się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. I niezależnie od niepowodzenia panny Granger w znalezieniu czegoś użytecznego, miałby jej badania. A kiedy uznałby, że nie pozostało już nic więcej do zgromadzenia ani przedyskutowania, poszedł do ciebie. Spodziewałby się, że zostanie żywcem obdarty ze skóry lub przynajmniej wypędzony siłą z gabinetu, jednak poszedłby mimo wszystko.

— Do mnie?!

— Jesteś oczywiście drugą stroną zaangażowaną. Cokolwiek o Harrym myślisz i jakkolwiek go nazywasz – choć życzę sobie, abyś przynajmniej spróbował powstrzymać swój zjadliwy sarkazm – ten młody człowiek nie jest głupcem.

— Jak dotąd nie widziałem wiele tego dowodów — wtrącił szorstko.

— Ach, no to może kilka dla ciebie znajdziemy. Co powiesz na mały… zakład dotyczący następnego ruchu Harry'ego?

Severus zamarł i ocenił dyrektora podejrzliwie.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Zostawimy go w spokoju i pozwolimy się uczyć. I wtedy zobaczymy, co zdecyduje zrobić. Twierdzę, że w ciągu kilku dni, maksymalnie trzech, przyjdzie do ciebie omówić sprawę.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł kącik ust w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

— A ja twierdzę, że zignoruje ją do momentu, w którym ktoś zmusi go do jej omówienia. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy udawał, że nie słyszy w ścianach bazyliszka, tak jakby rozmyślna ignorancja miała sprawić, że odejdzie. Albo jak wtedy, gdy zakradł się do Hogsmeade, ignorując istnienie obłąkanego mordercy chcącego go zabić. Lub gdy czekał do _cholernej nocy tuż przed drugim zadaniem_, aby ukraść moje skrzeloziele!

— No cóż, jeśli świadomie zignoruje problem — zaoferował Albus — znajdę sposób, aby osobiście odebrać Gryffindorowi te pięćdziesiąt punktów. Jednakże uważam, że Harry cię zaskoczy. Przybijamy zakład?

Severus skinął głową w uprzejmym potwierdzeniu.

— A jeśli, choć jest to mało prawdopodobne, przyjdzie ze mną pomówić? Przypuszczam, że będziesz chciał roczny zapas cukrowych piór lub jakąś inną tego typu bzdurę?

— Nie. Chcę, żebyś traktował Harry'ego w sposób cywilizowany.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale ponownie skinął głową.

— Trzy dni. A potem?

— Wezwiemy go tutaj i wyjaśnimy istotę czaru oraz wszystkie jego wymogi.

— Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić tej rozmowy jako cywilizowanej.

— Mimo to kategorycznie żądam, abyś był uprzejmy.

— Więc wóz albo przewóz? — zapytał oburzony.

Wyraz twarzy Albusa stał się srogi jak mało kiedy.

— Wszystko teraz zależy od ciebie. Harry będzie wystarczająco przerażony bez twoich nieuważnych słów, które tylko pogłębią jego klęskę.

_Prawda. Najprawdziwsza prawda._

— Nie jestem kimś, kto jest z natury… miły. A szczegóły tego konkretnego zaklęcia… Nie sądzę, że to ja powinienem być osobą, która oświeci Pottera.

— Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, sprawisz, że później sytuacja stanie się jeszcze trudniejsza. Z pewnością to dostrzegasz? — Kiedy Snape spojrzał z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy na Albusa, ten ustąpił: — Niech będzie, jeśli koniecznie musisz, ułóż streszczenie, aby mógł je przeczytać. Och! To może być problem; przecież uważasz go za analfabetę!

Severus zbagatelizował sprawę machnięciem ręki.

— Sztuka znieważania.

— Oczywiście — mruknął dyrektor — ale powstrzymasz się od niej, ponieważ cokolwiek napiszesz, będzie miał pytania. Przypuszczam, że możecie rozmawiać całą noc.

— Urocza perspektywa, z pewnością — wycedził, a jego nozdrza zadrżały. Sięgnął po dziennik Pottera i pergamin zawierający przepowiednię. — Czy mogę? Zwrócę je.

— Harry'emu, kiedy do ciebie przyjdzie.

— Pewny siebie, czyż nie?

— Z Harrym? Och tak. Całkowicie. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się radośnie, przez co przypominał teraz jednego z tych średniowiecznych świętych, których całą twarz otacza złota aureola. — Cytrynowego sorbetu, Severusie?

Mistrz eliksirów nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego schował pergaminy za pazuchę, przemaszerował do kominka i zniknął w sieci Fiuu.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 08 Maja 1998, 18:44**

W czasie kolacji w Wielkiej Sali zawsze panował hałas. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiły święta, ale nawet wtedy był obecny osobnik znany jako Harry Potter. Zazwyczaj więc, kiedy chciał czytać podczas posiłku, pozostawał w swoich komnatach w lochach. To właśnie tam znajdywał ciszę sprzyjającą kontemplacji.

Jednak tego wieczoru postanowił czytać przy stole prezydialnym i niech przyzwoitość będzie potępiona! Chciał przetestować siłę charakteru Pottera, pozwolić mu zobaczyć, jak znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów studiuje jego prywatny dziennik. Chciał wywołać reakcję – oburzenie, złość, a być może nawet wybuch sceny.

Severus bawił się sałatką z rukoli i hiacyntu, dziobiąc widelcem zabłąkane liście i płatki i czekał aż chłopak zwróci na niego uwagę. Oczywiście mogło to potrwać dobrą chwilę. Potter usiadł naprzeciwko Granger i wciągnął ją w rozmowę, która najwyraźniej wymagała sporej ilości gestykulacji. Wyglądało to tak, jakby omawiali taktykę gry w quidditcha, choć był pewien, że Gryfonka miała wystarczająco dużo rozsądku, aby nie zawracać sobie głowy takimi nonsensami. Co ciekawe chłopak Weasleyów – dzięki Merlinowi, ostatni Weasley przez dłuższy czas – siedział razem z nimi i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie było nic złego w tym, że Harry Potter kradnie mu dziewczynę tuż pod jego nosem. A może po prostu był zbyt tępy, aby cokolwiek zauważyć.

Dotąd Potter nawet nie spojrzał w na stół nauczycielski, co uderzyło Severusa jako coś absolutnie typowego: jak zwykle zdecydował zignorować swoje problemy aż do momentu, w którym jakaś katastrofa zmusi go do działania. Zupełnie jak w przypadku oklumencji. Czy Potter kłopotał się, aby opanować ją, kiedy było to ważne? Nie. Dopiero po tym jak Black wpadł za zasłonę, dotarło do niego, że nauczyciele rzeczywiście mogą wiedzieć jedną czy dwie rzeczy warte nauki.

Zdegustowany spojrzał na dziennik i zmusił się do brnięcia przez urywane i częściowo przypadkowe notatki, które Potter sporządził swoim okropnym pismem.

_**Zwyciężą ciemność moce skrzyżowane**_, napisał, a pod spodem rozwinął:

_Zwyciężyć, podbić, pokonać... ciemność musi oznaczać Voldemorta. Więc pokonać Voldemorta dzięki skrzyżowanym mocom. Ale w jaki sposób miałyby one zwyciężyć? Mam nadzieję, że nie oznacza to konieczności użycia zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Nawet jeśli naprawdę powinienem, nie sądzę, że potrafię. A może chodzi o wymianę mocy? Pokonać Voldemorta wymieniając z nim swoją moc? Ale to nie ma sensu!_

Przewracając oczami w niedowierzaniu, odłożył widelec i pociągnął łyk pitnego miodu. Całkiem spory łyk. Te całe rozważania Pottera to absolutne brednie! Łypnął groźnie na stół Gryffindoru, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Przypuszczał, że raczej przyzwyczaili się do jego złowrogich spojrzeń. Potter – zamiast odtwarzać z rówieśnikami Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu – jadł rękami i starannie ignorował stół prezydialny. Marszcząc brwi, Severus wrócił do lektury. Wiele z dalszych wywodów było wciąż niewiarygodnie idiotyczne, choć od czasu do czasu zdarzyło mu się unieść brew na oznakę intuicji. Pomysł, aby wypytać duchy, skoro nikt żywy nie mógł wypowiedzieć zaklęcia… no cóż, ta dedukcja była niemal błyskotliwa. Choć oczywiście Potterowi zajęło zatrważająco dużo czasu, aby uświadomić sobie, że tak naprawdę potrzebuje jednego ducha, który jest także ekspertem od historii.

Kontynuował czytanie i dumanie, aż dotarł do wpisu, który całkowicie go zaskoczył:

_**Więc obrzęd odpraw nie tylko z imienia**_

_Odprawić. Rozpocząć, wykonać, uczestniczyć. Teraz wiadomo, że Cambiare jest obrzędem, choć wcześniej zostało nazwane zaklęciem, co plasuje go na co najmniej dwóch różnych osiach magii. Moc dodawana od samej siebie? Nie, bardziej jak synergia, wraz z wersami o podwojonych mocach wspomnianych później. Ale następnie jest ta część "nie tylko z imienia"... Nie tylko z imienia to jak przeciwieństwo "tylko z imienia". Ale co to znaczy? Czy to jak w tych mugolskich romansach, o których Hermiona czasami opowiada? Gdy istnieje małżeństwo tylko z nazwy, a więc takie, w którym przysięgi zostały złożone, ale tak naprawdę nic nie znaczą? Albo bardziej jak niepostępowanie zgodnie z nimi? Odprawić obrzęd nie tylko z imienia wydaje się oznaczać, że zaklęcie/rytuał nie jest czymś, co możesz po prostu zainicjować, a potem pozwolić magii działać samej. Musisz zrobić więcej niż tylko mieć dobre chęci. Musisz w tym później uczestniczyć. To brzmi wiążąco. __Przed szczerą prawdą bowiem zło się korzy…__ tak jakby próba oszukania obrzędu mogła go w jakiś sposób unieważnić, pozwalając Voldemortowi zatriumfować. Więc niezależnie od tego czym jest Cambiare, będę musiał naprawdę pozostać mu wiernym. Dopóki nie będzie więcej Voldemorta, którym trzeba byłoby się martwić._

Severus westchnął. Potter będzie musiał uczestniczyć, z braku lepszego słowa, w _Cambiare_ o wiele dłużej niż przez czas, który zajmie pokonanie Voldemorta. I on także będzie musiał, chyba że naprawdę chce zasłużyć na tytuły, które nadają mu studenci – epitety typu Najpodlejszy Łajdak, Który Kiedykolwiek Żył. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, ale niektóre rzeczy były zbyt okrutne nawet dla niego.

Nawet jeśli ofiarą okrucieństwa byłby Harry Potter.

Severus westchnął raz jeszcze i czytał dalej.

_**Kto nienawidzi, życie wciąż ratuje**_

_Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później dojdę do tego wersu. Czy proroctwo nie powinno być trochę bardziej subtelne? Ron rozgryzł ten fragment w ciągu dziesięciu sekund od jego zobaczenia, a to ja byłem z nim na wróżbiarstwie… Wiem, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co robi. Ale ja też nie mam, naprawdę. Dobra, dobra. Zacznijmy od początku. Kto nienawidzi. No cóż, na pewno wiele osób mnie nienawidzi. Pierwszą i najważniejszą jest Voldemort. Chyba nie mogę utrzymywać, że on kiedykolwiek uratował mi życie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że "wciąż". Tak samo Malfoy. A Malfoy jest nikczemną małą fretką i na dodatek śmierciożercą. Okej, więc kto to może być, oprócz oczywistego kandydata… Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy o tym myśleć…_

Nagryzmolony rysunek nietoperza wskazywał, że w tym momencie Harry przestał pisać, aby móc się zastanowić.

_Szlag! Nie przychodzi mi do głowy ani jedna osoba, która nienawidzi mnie i jednocześnie ratuje. Oprócz jednej. Okej, okej, to prawdopodobnie on, ale dla pewności zobaczmy, co mi wyjdzie na temat tego "wciąż"._

Ku całkowitemu szokowi Severusa nastąpiła starannie nakreślona lista zdarzeń.

_+ Powstrzymał Quirrella przed zrzuceniem mnie z Nimbusa 2000._

_+ Pozbył się węża, którego Malfoy wyczarował podczas spotkania klubu pojedynków. Oczywiście, jak się okazało, mogłem z nim rozmawiać i moje życie nie było w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie. Jednak zaoferował pomoc, zanim ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Więc myślę, że tak jakby się liczy. _

_+ Starał się wpakować mnie w kłopoty za wycieczkę do Hogsmeade bez pozwolenia, co nie jest dokładnie ratowaniem życia, ale co jeśli jego motywem było nie tyle wpakowanie mnie w kłopoty, co upewnienie się, że nie wykradnę się ponownie, kiedy Syriusz Black pozostawał na wolności?_

Obok tego wpisu znajdowała się mała notatka, jednakże została przekreślona: _Tęsknię, Syriuszu_. Poniżej następowały kolejne podpunkty.

_+ Starał się zdyskwalifikować mnie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W tamtym czasie myślałem, że z powodu mściwości albo ponieważ był pewien, że udało mi się wrzucić swoje nazwisko pomimo linii wiekowej. A co jeśli naprawdę myślał, że to jest zbyt niebezpieczne, bo było, i nie jestem na to gotowy, bo nie byłem? Może kiedy oskarżył mnie o oszukanie Czary Ognia, chciał mi pomóc na swój pokręcony, sarkastyczny sposób. _

_+ Próbował nauczyć mnie oklumencji, aby Voldemort nie mógł zwabić mnie w swoje sidła. Cholera, czy mógł być gorszym nauczycielem!? Połapałem się w tym wszystkim, dopiero gdy Hermiona dała mi kilka przyzwoitych książek, które to wyjaśniały. Przypuszczam jednak, że nawet jeśli nie potrafił nauczyć mnie, jak uratować jego życie, wciąż próbował uratować moje. _

Znowu kolejny przekreślony komentarz:_ Szkoda, że nie pojąłem blokowania Voldemorta, kiedy miało to pieprzone znaczenie. _

_+ W nocy, w której Syriusz umarł, zaalarmował wszystkich i wysłał ich po mnie. To jest właściwie jedyny powód, dlaczego wróciłem do domu bezpiecznie. _

_+ W ubiegłym roku pojawił się w samą porę, aby powstrzymać Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a przed walnięciem moją głową w ścianę. Pomiędzy krzykami i zniewagami pokazał mi kilka dobrych czarów, dzięki którym nie podnieśli już na mnie różdżki. _

Pod spodem znajdował się jeszcze jeden zapis:

_Cholera, z tej perspektywy całkiem sporo jest tego "wciąż"._

Severus spojrzał w górę, nagle świadomy, że podczas gdy siedział pogrążony w lekturze, hałas typowy dla Wielkiej Sali znacznie ucichł. Przy stole nauczycielskim pozostały tylko Minerwa i Poppy. Powędrował wzrokiem w kierunku długiego stołu Gryffindoru poniżej.

Potter nadal tam był, choć jego przyjaciele już wyszli. Kilku pojedynczych uczniów siedziało kilka miejsc dalej. Poza nimi stół był pusty.

Potter już nie jadł, a zwyczajnie patrzył, jak znienawidzony profesor czyta jego dziennik. Severus podejrzewał, że robił to od dłuższego czasu. Młody mężczyzna nie uśmiechał się, nie marszczył brwi ani nie krzywił w widocznej złości, że jego prywatność została naruszona. Po prostu obserwował, odwzajemniając skierowany na niego wzrok.

A potem, bez słowa, chwycił książki leżące na ławce obok i opuścił salę.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta:** sandwich

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

* * *

**Poniedziałek, 11 Maja 1998, rano i popołudnie**

Minął weekend i przyszedł czas na kolejną lekcję zaawansowanych eliksirów. Bez Pottera, który cierpiał ostatnimi czasy na, jak to Severus w myślach nazywał, Syndrom Longbottoma, dwugodzinna sesja przebiegła bez katastrofy. Panna Granger, znacznie bardziej milcząca niż zwykle, podniosła rękę tylko raz – w odpowiedzi na pytanie – zrezygnowawszy z zadawania własnych.

Wyglądała na wypoczętą, choć do tego czasu Severus uświadomił sobie, że jej wcześniejsze wyczerpanie prawdopodobnie było wynikiem nie lubieżnych aktywności a nagabywania ducha w środku nocy.

Oczywiście nie brał pod uwagę przeprosin za zaistniałe nieporozumienie. Po pierwsze nie przepraszał uczniów, a po drugie w wydarzenie zaangażowani byli Granger i Potter. Normalnie nie zauważyłby ich zalotnych spojrzeń, którymi siebie obdarzali, nie mówiąc już o poświęcaniu im głębszej myśli. Niestety w obecnych okolicznościach ta zagmatwana sytuacja stała się niewątpliwie niezręczna.

Dwukrotnie przeczytał dziennik Pottera i tylko dzięki nadludzkiej sile woli udało mu się nie opatrzyć go własnymi komentarzami. Nie poprawiał nawet okazjonalnych błędów ortograficznych, choć odczuwał silną pokusę, aby przekreślić to irytujące "u" otwarte, które Potter uporczywie wstawiał w słowie "wśród". Na litość boską, gdzie ten chłopak nauczył się pisać? [1]

Jak tylko skończył lekturę, zabrał się za znacznie trudniejsze zadanie, jakim było ułożenie zleconego przez dyrektora streszczenia. Pomysł był nad wyraz rozsądny, choć oczywiście zrealizowanie go stanowiło spore wyzwanie. Zwłaszcza, że starał się zrobić co w jego nieszczęsnej mocy, aby wszystko wyrazić w całkowicie _uprzejmy_ sposób. Kiedy jednak się nad tym zastanowił, niektórych konsekwencji klątwy _Cambiare_ po prostu nie dało się sformułować kulturalnym językiem. Niestety nie mógł oczekiwać, że Potter przeczyta jedyny ocalały tekst na temat obrzędu – był napisany w hindustańskim i jeszcze paru martwych językach oraz został zaczarowany tak, aby nie tylko odeprzeć translatorskie zaklęcia, ale również przeciwstawić się żmudnemu, ręcznemu tłumaczeniu.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Kaliguli nie udało się odpowiednio przeprowadzić _Cambiare_. Najprawdopodobniej megalomański głupiec nawet nie zrozumiał implikacji rytuału, a co dopiero złożoności wykonania, którego wymagało. Severus przez moment zastanawiał się, czy łaciński tekst, jakim dysponował cesarz, został napisany poprawnie. Niestety wszystkie źródła znikły na długo przed upadkiem czarodziejskiego Rzymu. Nie było sposobu, aby to potwierdzić.

Niemniej jedna rzecz pozostawała bezsporna. Raczej spektakularne niepowodzenie Kaliguli spowodowało, że _Cambiare_ wyszło z użycia na tak długi czas i teraz wspomina się o nim wyłącznie w specjalistycznych publikacjach. Jednak ten, kto wiedział, gdzie szukać i znał biegle kilka martwych języków oraz hindustański, mógł zrekonstruować każdy punkt rytuału.

Prawdopodobnie.

Być może.

Zakładając naturalnie, że Potter w ogóle udźwignie cały proces, skoro już pokazał, jak niewiele posiada odwagi. I nie było to zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że bachor wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo krępująca będzie rozmowa o warunkach rytuału.

Severus spojrzał znad pergaminu i zwęził oczy. Czyżby właśnie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi? Nieznaczne stuknięcie knykci?

_Nie, to musiała być moja wyobraźnia_, zadecydował, a następnie raz jeszcze pochylił się nad streszczeniem.

~.~.~

**Poniedziałek, 11 Maja 1998, późne popołudnie **

Trzy dni po tym, jak wybiegł ze spotkania u dyrektora, Harry wywnioskował, że zarówno Dumbledore jak i Snape czekają, aż podejmie jakąś decyzję w związku z tym całym cambiarowym bałaganem. Jak inaczej można było wyjaśnić ich dziwne milczenie? Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru oczekiwał wezwania zaraz po kolacji. Zwłaszcza, że Snape spędził cały posiłek, na przemian czytając jego dziennik i wpatrując się w niego, zupełnie jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. Na początku Harry udawał, że nie zauważa zachowania nauczyciela, ale gdy jego przyjaciele wyszli, ta gra zaczęła go męczyć i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

_Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru_, spodziewał się, że Snape ogłosi. Tylko Merlin wie, że już wcześniej odbierał mu punkty jedynie za to, że na niego patrzył.

Chociaż nie tym razem.

Nieco skonsternowany zebrał swoje książki i poszedł się uczyć. Najpierw eliksiry, ponieważ był w podłym nastroju. Jednak nic, co czytał, nie miało dla niego sensu, więc w końcu wziął się za obronę i sporządził esej na wymagane piętnaście cali o tym, jak powszechna reakcja ochrony życia „walcz lub uciekaj" wpływa na czarodziei podczas ataku.

Z niemal każdym gryzmolonym na pergaminie słowem spodziewał się wlatującej sowy lub nawet Fawkesa, a przynajmniej obecności pani Pince informującej go cicho, że potrzebny jest gdzieś indziej. Uczył się aż do ciszy nocnej, kiedy to musiał wrócić do wieży. Podczas długiej drogi powrotnej powtarzał sobie, że z pewnością czekają do rana, by z nim porozmawiać. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Dumbledore'a, który przekonuje Snape'a, że nim zajmą się drażliwą kwestią _Cambiare,_ wszyscy powinni najpierw zaznać dobrego snu.

On jednak nie spał dobrze, ale przynajmniej nie dlatego, że dręczyły go koszmary, które wciąż przydarzały mu się nazbyt często. Nie, powód był inny; leżał rozbudzony, a jego myśli nieprzerwanie krążyły wokół przepowiedni, doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa.

Następnego ranka prawie zasnął nad owsianką, ale jakoś udało mu się przetrwać ten dzień. I znowu nie było wezwania. Snape nie pojawił się na śniadaniu, więc przynajmniej nie dokuczał mu, paradując z jego dziennikiem. Jedyny plus. Od tej pory Harry'emu udawało się jedynie drzemać. O dziwo, nie pamiętał męczących go koszmarów, co prawie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

Kolejne trzy dni rozpłynęły się w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na sowę, aż w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że to do niego należy zrobienie następnego kroku w sprawie rozwikłania przepowiedni. Zirytowało go, że to na nim spoczywał obowiązek domyślenia się wszystkiego. Jak sam im powiedział, miał tylko osiemnaście lat! Skąd mógł wiedzieć, jak powinien postąpić w takiej sytuacji?

Z drugiej strony wiedział, że musi odpowiedzieć na tylko jedno pytanie. Czy chce pokonać Voldemorta? Tak czy nie? Jeśli chciał, wiedział, co musi zrobić. Mniej więcej.

~.~.~

**Poniedziałek, 11 Maja 1998, 19:14**

Nie zdarzało się często, by uczniowie czekali na Severusa pod drzwiami do jego prywatnych komnat. Nawet Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że jeśli chcą coś przedyskutować, najlepiej zrobić to w gabinecie przylegającym do klasy eliksirów. Jednak Harry Potter nigdy nie postępował zgodnie z regułami ani społecznymi normami, co zresztą można było osądzić po jego zachowaniu się przy stole. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nigdy nie słyszał, że istnieje różnica między rękawem a serwetką. Choć możliwe, że nigdy nie słyszał o serwetkach. Koniec, kropka.

Przynajmniej młody mężczyzna nie marnował czasu i uczył się podczas czekania – oceniając po podręczniku, eliksirów. Severus poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. Z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że zareagował na bezmyślną odzywkę zbyt gwałtownie. Ponieważ Potter był jego uczniem przez niemal siedem lat, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest tak całkiem głupi. Chłopak sprowokował go, a on zareagował. Dlaczego chciał uzyskać jego reakcję, stanowiło już inną kwestię, ale podejrzewał, że miało to wiele wspólnego z tym, co powiedział mu Binns o _Cambiare_.

Tylko czy naprawdę uczy się eliksirów samodzielnie? Jeśli tak, być może wszystko skończy się dobrze. Z pewnością nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pozbycie się Pottera z klasy, znacznie ułatwiło mu życie.

Przez moment bezwiednie zastanowił się, czy jego były uczeń przyszedł tu, by zadać jakieś pytanie z eliksirów, ale kiedy zbliżył się i Potter spojrzał w górę, z jego miny można było wyczytać, że nie myślał o nauce.

Bądź _uprzejmy_, przypomniał sobie Severus, choć po przeredagowaniu streszczenia, aby było uprzejmie, słowo to zaczęło działać mu na nerwy. Odczuł głęboką ulgę, kiedy skończył poprawiać tekst i rzucił na pióro zaklęcie, dzięki któremu przepisało ostateczną wersję starannym, anonimowym pismem.

— Panie Potter — przywitał się neutralnym tonem.

Młody mężczyzna wstał z podłogi, po czym odwdzięczył się tym samym:

— Profesorze. — Przez moment Potter jedynie wpatrywał się w niego. Jego wyraz twarzy był prawie nieczytelny i jedynie oczy zdradzały, że przebywając tutaj, nie czuje się komfortowo. Następnie z małym westchnieniem dodał: — Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać. Czy możemy przejść do pańskiego gabinetu?

A jednak nie bez towarzyskich subtelności, pomyślał Severus. Gdy jednak odezwał się, brzmiał na zniecierpliwionego:

— Właśnie stamtąd wróciłem. Może wytłumaczyłbyś, dlaczego nie pojawiłeś się wpierw tam?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było pana, więc zszedłem na dół, by zaczekać tutaj.

Ponieważ Severus oceniał prace w swoim gabinecie przez kilka ostatnich godzin, stwierdzenie to było dla niego absurdalne. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, że przez ten cały czas Potter siedział na zimnej podłodze lochów. Jednakże w interesie cywilizowanej rozmowy nie zakwestionował tego oświadczenia.

— Och, po prostu wejdź — mruknął i wskazał różdżką drzwi, bezgłośnie wypowiadając zaklęcie, które pozwoli Potterowi przejść. Kiedy uczeń nie poruszył się, nacisnął: — Czekasz na coś?

Dopiero wtedy przestąpił próg, a jego spojrzenie przeskakiwało od prawej do lewej. Severus nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, czego Potter oczekiwał: ponurej i brudnej, małej celi pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek wyposażenia; pomieszczenia odpowiedniego dla nietoperza. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się eleganckich pokoi obwieszonych gobelinami, umeblowanych w antyki i ozdobionych zaczarowanymi oknami ukazującymi gwiaździste niebo rozpościerające się nad jeziorem.

— Usiądź, Potter — warknął, przysuwając sobie krzesło z twardym oparciem, a Potterowi wskazując kanapę obitą ciemnozielonym aksamitem. Z irytacją zauważył, że Gryfon nie kłopotał się zamknąć drzwi, ale szybkie machnięcie różdżką załatwiło sprawę. — Zatem o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

Grdyka Pottera drgnęła, gdy przełknął.

— O przepowiedni, sir.

_Niech cię diabli wezmą, Albusie!_, przeklął Severus, _skąd wiedziałeś?_ No cóż, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, lecz poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, jakby nigdy nic. Niemniej podejrzewał, że długo nie potrwa, nim Potter zacznie pieklić się i ciskać gromy na niesprawiedliwość całego świata i inne tego typu gryfońskie bzdury.

Albo i niekoniecznie. Bo jeśli chodziło o Severusa, przepowiednia wciąż była w znaczącym stopniu dyskusyjna.

— Tak, przepowiednia — potwierdził i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła, elegancko krzyżując w kostkach długie nogi. — Ze wszystkich czarów musiało to być akurat _Cambiare Podentes_. Raczej zaskakujące. Jak mniemam, profesor Binns wyjaśnił ci ogólnikowo jego funkcję?

— Um… — Wyraźnie spięty Potter odchrząknął.

— Wiem, że tak — kontynuował Snape opanowanym tonem. — Ale rozważmy samą przepowiednię. Jest z nią pewien problem. Uczęszczałeś na wróżbiarstwo przez trzy lata, nie mylę się? Nie zauważyłeś sprzeczności?

Potter gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widać było w nich nadzieję, ale nie prawdziwe zrozumienie.

— Sprzeczności? — powtórzył, kręcąc głową.

— Trelawney nie używała kryształowej kuli, herbacianych fusów ani innych bzdurnych akcesoriów, którymi zaśmieca swoją klasę — podpowiedział Severus. — Była medium. Czy nic ci to nie mówi?

Młody mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

— Eee, nie. Nie bardzo.

— Forma proroctwa jest błędna i dyrektor o tym wie — wytłumaczył niecierpliwie. Doprawdy, Potter sam powinien zauważyć problem. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że to Trelawney była jego nauczycielką, możliwe, że należy przymknąć oko na jego niewiedzę. — Dar, który posiada Sybilla, był przekazywany w jej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie, począwszy od Kasandry Trelawney. Kasandra również była medium, a co trzecia jej przepowiednia miała formę wiersza o szczególnym rymie i rytmie.

— Uch-huh — wymamrotał Potter.

Severus nieszczególnie uznał to za dowód, że młody mężczyzna podążał za tokiem rozmowy, ale przynajmniej starał się uważnie słuchać. To było więcej niż robił podczas lekcji.

— _Cambiare Podentes_ jest tak dziwacznym żądaniem, który ty i ja mamy spełnić, że od razu przyszło mi do głowy, aby zastanowić się, czy proroctwo nie jest dowcipem.

Akurat _insynuację_ Potter zrozumiał bez problemu.

— Neville nie zdobiłby czegoś takiego!

— Longbottom nie potrafiłby zrobić dowcipu tego kalibru — zgodził się Severus. — Nie istnieje wielu czarodziejów świadomych _Cambiare Podentes_, nie mówiąc już o tych, którzy umieliby powielić złożoność stylu jasnowidzenia Trelawney. Nie… ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, aby uknuć ten konkretny spisek.

— Ale…

Potter przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Ale co? — Młody mężczyzna milczał. — Wyduś to! — ryknął Snape, tracąc cierpliwość.

— Co sprawia, że uważa pan to za kawał? Powiedział pan, że forma… eee… jasnowidzenia jest dokładnie taka, jaka powinna być.

— Czy nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że twoje uszy służą także do słuchania, a nie tylko podpierania tych sowich okularów? Przecież mówiłem, że każda trzecia przepowiednia, której Trelawney pośredniczy, zostaje wypowiedziana w konkretnym stylu. I owszem, została, lecz jest drugą. Nie zrobiła na tym błyskotliwej kariery, ale cóż zrobić?

Severus odchylił się z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, spodziewając się zobaczyć na twarzy Pottera ulgę. Było więc dla niego zagadką, dlaczego pozostała na niej… ostrożność.

Pierś młodego mężczyzny uniosła się i opadła, kiedy brał głęboki oddech.

— To jest jej trzecia przepowiednia, profesorze. Chciałbym, aby nie była. Jestem pewny, że musi pan zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie jest. Jej trzecia, znaczy się. Tak więc… myślę, że musimy wziąć ją pod uwagę.

— Trzecia przepowiednia — powtórzył Severus osłupiały. — O czym ty bredzisz?

Potter zacisnął powieki, a twarz wykrzywił mu grymas autentycznego bólu, sprawiając, że jego blizna skręciła się pod rozczochraną grzywką.

— Dała mi proroctwo. Raz. I było jej drugie. Nie żebym wtedy o tym wiedział, ale wiem teraz. Ponieważ sprawdziło się, zdecydowanie było autentyczne w przeciwieństwie do większości tego, co zwykle wydobywa się z ust Trelawney. Um… chce je pan usłyszeć?

— Nie, wolę wierzyć ci na słowo — wycedził Severus. — Oczywiście, że chcę je usłyszeć, bałwanie!

Potter spojrzał na niego gniewnie, zwężając oczy w zielone szparki.

— Miałem na myśli, czy chce pan usłyszeć przepowiednię ode mnie, czy też woli pan zobaczyć ją w myślodsiewni? Biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem głupim cymbałem, może nie powinniśmy polegać na moich prawie nieistniejących zdolnościach umysłowych.

— Przestań mnie cytować i zacznij cytować ją!

— Dobra! — Harry zamknął oczy, a jego usta zaczęły wypowiadać słowa, które wyryły mu się w pamięci. Nie z prawdziwego wspomnienia, ale ze snów, które go nawiedzały. Podejrzewał, że stało się tak z powodu tęsknoty za Syriuszem. Jeśli tylko na samym początku zrozumiałby przepowiednię poprawnie, mógłby znaleźć sposób, by oczyścić z zarzutów swojego ojca chrzestnego, a nie zaledwie uwolnić go. Oczywiście było to odrobinę naciągane; w tamtym momencie nie wiedział, że w ogóle będzie taka potrzeba. Mimo to wciąż śnił o stukniętej nauczycielce wróżbiarstwa wygłaszającej tamte zgubne słowa. W ten sam sposób śnił o reszcie swoich porażek. O Cedriku. Pomocy Voldemortowi w odrodzeniu. Zasłonie. — Czarny Pan spoczywa samotny, bez przyjaciół — wyrecytował z zamkniętymi oczami — porzucony przez wyznawców. Jego sługa był uwięziony przez dwanaście lat. Dzisiaj, przed północą, sługa rozerwie łańcuchy i wyruszy w drogę, by połączyć się ze swoim panem. Czarny Pan powstanie za jego pomocą, jeszcze bardziej potężny i straszny niż przedtem. Dziś, przed północą, sługa wyruszy, by połączyć się ze swoim panem.

Severus osunął się nieznacznie na krześle.

— Kiedy to wszystko usłyszałeś?

— Tego samego dnia, w którym Peter Pettigrew wrócił służyć Voldemortowi.

— _Nie wymawiaj_ imienia Czarnego Pana! — Czując jak złość przepływa przez niego, Severus spojrzał z wściekłością na Pottera. — Słyszałeś takie proroctwo i nie pomyślałeś, żeby kogoś zawiadomić? Pięknie, Potter!

— Po pierwsze, byłem trzynastolatkiem i nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co te słowa oznaczają! Dopiero później złożyłem wszystko w całość. Po drugie, ponieważ nikt nie kwapił się powiedzieć mi, że ta kobieta dała kiedykolwiek prawdziwą przepowiednię, nie wydawało mi się świetnym pomysłem pobiec do dyrektora i twierdzić, że Trelawney jest wspaniałą wieszczką. Pewnie teraz oskarżysz mnie, że wszystko zmyśliłem, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jakbym chciał chwalić się faktem, że znam wężomowę, a stare damulki z pianą na ustach przekazują mi proroctwa o Voldemorcie!

Głos Severusa zniżył się do niebezpiecznego tonu.

— Mówię poważnie, Potter. _Nie wymawiaj_ jego imienia! — Młody mężczyzna westchnął, najwyraźniej zmęczony kłótnią. — A po trzecie?

Potter zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili jego czoło rozpogodziło się.

— Myślę, że skończyło się na dwóch. Więc co z tego wynika? Stawia pan na to, że przepowiednia jest prawdziwa?

— Stawiam na to, że tak — wycedził Severus, naśladując z pogardą język Pottera. — Przekażę tę informację dyrektorowi. On również zauważył, że forma wydaje się być błędna, ale upierał się, że istnieje tego wytłumaczenie. — Wziął głęboki wdech. — I rzeczywiście istnieje.

— W takim razie może wytłumaczy mi pan, czego dokładnie _Cambiare_ ode mnie wymaga? — zapytał Potter, choć jego twarz niepokojąco zbladła. Przeklęta gryfońska odwaga. Wbrew sobie Severus podziwiał ją, co oczywiście sprawiło, że żywił do chłopaka jeszcze większą urazę. — Binns powiedział, że między innymi polega na… niewolnictwie.

— Nie między innymi — poprawił — niewolnictwo jest jego sednem — przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej to wyjaśnić. — Powiedz mi, Potter, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałeś to słowo, jakie skojarzenia przyszły ci do głowy?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Um… nie jestem pewien.

— Och, daj spokój — skontrował. — Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że poświęciłeś temu pytaniu całkiem sporo czasu. Zatem… — Jego oczy zwęziły się, kiedy pochylił się do przodu — kiedy pomyślałeś o byciu moim niewolnikiem, jakie obrazy pojawiły się w twoim nastoletnim umyśle?

— Nie wiem! — wybuchnął chłopak. — Głupie rzeczy! Polerowanie butów albo czyszczenie kociołków?

— Jak Merlin mi świadkiem, nie pozwolę ci zbliżyć się do moich kociołków! — wykrzyknął Severus. Dobrzy bogowie, czy Potter jest tak ograniczony czy po prostu brakło mu wyobraźni? — A jeśli chodzi o polerowanie moich butów, co ty czytałeś zamiast podręczników? Gotyckie romanse, które rutynowo konfiskuję głupiutkim Puchonkom?

— Mówiłem, że nie wiem! — Potter wciągnął powietrze i odczekał chwilę, jakby robił jakiś rodzaj mentalnego odliczania, po czym wypuścił oddech. — Dlaczego po prostu mi pan nie powie?

— Dobrze — zgodził się, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Streszczenie pomoże to osiągnąć, choć nie wątpił, że Potter będzie miał później wiele pytań. _Przypuszczam, że możecie rozmawiać całą noc_, przypomniał sobie przewidywania Albusa. Nie ma szans, zarzekł się Severus. — Weź to do swojego dormitorium i przeczytaj — polecił żwawo, podając mały plik złożonego pergaminu. — Karty zostały tak zaczarowane, aby pokazywać informacje wyłącznie w twojej bezpośredniej obecności. Zabezpieczyłem je, jako że zawartość jest poufna.

Potter wpatrzył się w pergamin, przygryzając wargę. Ohydny nawyk.

— Idź to teraz przeczytać — dodał, gdy jego były uczeń nie poruszył się. — Kiedy poznasz zawartość, możesz wrócić. Jeśli będziesz życzył sobie obecności dyrektora, przyjdź razem z nim.

I dalej Potter nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby wstać i wyjść.

— No więc? — ponaglił go.

— Coś jest na rzeczy. Zachowuje się pan strasznie śmiesznie.

— Zdefiniuj słowo śmiesznie — zaszydził Severus — albo poinformuj dyrektora, że zachowywałem się dziwnie. Tak, zrób to, Potter. Na szali stoi zakład.

Przynajmniej ten komentarz sprawił, że młody mężczyzna wstał. Jego oczy płonęły.

— Jaki zakład?

— Chyba nie sądziłeś, że byłem miły, bo cię lubię?

To spowodowało, że Potter skierował się do wyjścia. _Wreszcie._

— Zamierzam powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, że byłeś kompletnym dupkiem — zripostował i trzasnął ciężkimi drzwiami.

* * *

**Koniec rozdziału szóstego**

* * *

[1] _though he'd been sorely tempted to cross off that irritating "u" that Potter kept inserting in the word among, persistently writing it as amoung_ – tu sprawa z tłumaczeniem była prosta pomimo różnic językowych. W oryginale Potter niepotrzebnie dodawał "u". "Among" szczęśliwie oznacza "wśród", więc w języku polskim irytujące Snape'a "u" łatwo zmienia się w popularny u nas rodzaj błędu ortograficznego.

Czy już dziękowałam za dotychczasowe komentarze? Nie? No to: dziękuję! Nawet jeśli nie piszę odautorskich notek, każdy komentarz czytam z uwagą. Widzę też, że sporo osób jest zainteresowanych_ Cambiare_, więc zachęcam Was - a szczególnie wszystkich skrytoczytaczy - do zabrania głosu.

Opowiadanie powolutku się rozkręca i następny rozdział... będzie jednym z moich ulubionych ~ diabelski uśmiech ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **Liberi.** Konsultacja językowa:** akken

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

* * *

**Poniedziałek, 11 maja 1998, 20:53**

Harry usiadł na schodach prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru i oparł się o balustradę. Biegł przez całą drogę z lochów i wciąż ciężko oddychał, choć nie tyle z wysiłku, co z furii. Jak Dumbledore i Snape śmieją obracać jego życie w zakład?! Wygłaszanie przez Sybillę Trelawney proroctw dotyczących jego przyszłości było wystarczająco złe i nie potrzebował dodatkowo tak zwanych odpowiedzialnych dorosłych robiących z tego grę dla własnej chorej rozrywki.

Przez pewien czas maniery Snape'a były niemal nienaganne. Na pytania dotyczące przepowiedni odpowiadał prawie… taktownie. Wszystko jednak okazało się maską. Fasadą.

Powinien był wiedzieć. W końcu podczas rozmowy maska się zsuwała. Jakżeby inaczej, skoro Snape potrafił zachowywać się uprzejmie nie dłużej niż dwie minuty naraz, nawet jeśli od tego zależał wynik zakładu. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, o co się założyli. Czego Snape mógł chcieć?

No cóż, to akurat dało się łatwo wywnioskować. Snape'owi wyraźnie zakazano odbierać Harry'emu punkty, czyż nie? Tak, _punkty_. Dumbledore był manipulatorem na tyle, by nie wahać się kusić tym Snape'a. Już widział w wyobraźni ich rozmowę. _Ten jeden raz bądź dla niego miły, Severusie, a ja pozwolę ci ponownie zabrać mu punkty._

Ale Snape nie był miły. Choć, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, musiał przyznać, że mistrz eliksirów mógł zachować się dużo bardziej nieprzyjemnie. Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że Harry uważał to za wystarczające zadośćuczynienie za obniżenie punktacji Gryffindorowi.

Dobra, starczy tego roztrząsania. Czas przeczytać otrzymane informacje. Z westchnieniem rozwinął pergamin i przyjrzał się pierwszemu arkuszowi. Od razu zauważył, że wszystko zostało sporządzone idealnie równym pismem, które w niczym nie przypominało charakterystycznych gryzmołów Snape'a, a dokument był o wiele dłuższy, niż się spodziewał.

_Cambiare Podentes_  
(wolne tłumaczenie: Wymiana Mocy)  
**Streszczenie „Historii, wykorzystania i efektów"**

~.~

Cambiare Podentes jest złożonym połączeniem różnych rodzajów magii. Wykonane poprawnie przyznaje jednemu czarodziejowi dostęp do mocy drugiego. Moc zostaje podwojona, ale nie oznacza to, że będzie ona większa dwukrotnie. Termin został tu zastosowany w rozumieniu matematycznym; podwojony zestaw liczb to taki, który jest kompletny, a dokładniej: doskonały. Oznacza to podniesienie do potęgi każdego elementu zbioru, co przynosi wzrost wykładniczy magicznej mocy. Jedną z niewyjaśnionych tajemnic Podentes jest fakt, że starożytni czarodzieje opisali je w ten sposób na długo przed opracowaniem przez mugoli systemu liczbowego. W pewnym sensie zatem Cambiare Podentes wyprzedziło swoją epokę.

Jak zauważyłeś w swoim dzienniku, Podentes najczęściej określa się jako zaklęcie albo rytuał. Wywnioskowałeś stąd, że ten dualizm znaczeniowy wskazuje na istnienie więcej niż jednego sposobu umożliwiającego działanie magii. Jest to rozumowanie do pewnego stopnia poprawne, choć niekompletne. Ściślej mówiąc, Podentes jest połączeniem rytuału, zaklęcia, klątwy, uroku, czaru, eliksiru i magicznego kontraktu. Fakt, że używa, a doprecyzowując, łączy te wszystkie elementy, pozwala na wykładniczy wzrost mocy. Jednak aby wykorzystanie potencjału tkwiącego w Podentes stało się możliwe, muszą zostać spełnione konkretne warunki.

Zanim przejdę do szczegółowego ich objaśnienia, chciałbym zwrócić uwagę, że w swojej szkolnej karierze uczyłeś się jedynie niektórych rodzajów magii. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że nie zostało to podane do twojej wiadomości, ale magia różdżkowa jest w istocie magią powietrza; kiedy wykonujesz ruch różdżką, kontrolujesz przepływ magii w powietrzu, powodując, że podporządkowuje się ona twoim życzeniom. Istnieją również inne rodzaje magii. Z magią ziemi stykasz się na zielarstwie i eliksirach. Program nauczania Hogwartu nie wprowadził cię — ani nie będzie wprowadzał — w magię wody, magię ognia i magię seksu. Podentes korzysta z każdej z nich, w większym lub mniejszym stopniu.

Wszystko, co obecnie wiadomo o Podentes, pochodzi z tysiącletniego tekstu hindustańskiego, który powstał w oparciu o dużo starsze źródła zapisane w ich oryginalnych językach. Jedynie językoznawca o znacznych umiejętnościach jest w stanie zrekonstruować zaklęcie, co stanowi jeden z powodów, dla których nie jest ono wykonywane (większość czarodziejów nigdy nawet o nim nie słyszała). Inna trudność tkwi w samym rytuale. Jak mówi proroctwo, rytuał Podentes musi rozpocząć ktoś, kto nie żyje. Zwykle wymagałoby to wskrzeszenia zmarłego (funkcja magii ognia). Akurat nas ten problem nie dotyczy.

Innym powodem, dla którego czarodzieje rezygnowali z uzyskania ogromnej mocy, jaką daje Podentes, jest historia zaklęcia. Chociaż wiedziano, że w milenium poprzedzającym powstanie Rzymu zostało ono kilkakrotnie użyte z powodzeniem, to ostatni udokumentowany przypadek miał miejsce za panowania Gajusza Cezara Augusta Germanika. Znany również jako cesarz Kaligula, był z urodzenia czarodziejem i władał swoją magią przynajmniej do dwunastego roku życia, kiedy to szaleństwo zniszczyło jego wrodzony talent. Próbował odzyskać swoją moc różnymi sposobami, ostatecznie przystępując do odprawienia Podentes. Wykorzystane przez niego teksty już nie istnieją, więc nie wiadomo, dlaczego poniósł porażkę, a także czyim niewolnikiem miał zostać w zamian za moc. Większość źródeł sugeruje, że jego partnerem w przedsięwzięciu była siostra Druzylla, którą poślubił przed wykonaniem Podentes. Jak wiadomo, nie udało mu się przywrócić mocy. Co więcej, zmienił się w potwora zdolnego do najbardziej przerażających czynów. W naszym przypadku taki scenariusz nie musi się sprawdzić, ale gdybyś chciał dowiedzieć się więcej na ten temat, możesz zapoznać się z odpowiednimi mugolskimi źródłami historycznymi, zwłaszcza z „Rocznikami" Tacyta i „Żywotami cezarów" Swetoniusza.

Rok po śmierci Kaliguli (która miała miejsce krótko po odprawieniu Podentes) rzymscy czarodzieje uznali rytuał za przeklęty. Kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Neron również pragnie skorzystać z Podentes (choć nie był czarodziejem), terror ogarnął cały czarodziejski Rzym. Ponieważ działanie Kaliguli zniszczyło jego samego i jego rodzinę, sądzono, że druga porażka zniszczy cały Rzym. Jak na ironię, spalenie zwojów dotyczących Podentes sprawiło, że wybuchł pożar i spora część miasta stanęła w ogniu. Całe dzielnice zostały doszczętnie zniszczone.

To wydarzenie z kolei doprowadziło do wymazania Podentes z ksiąg magicznej tradycji ludowej. Jednak we wschodniej części imperium niektóre źródła przetrwały i na ich podstawie sporządzono hindustański tekst, o którym wspomniałem wcześniej. (Oryginalną nazwę zaklęcia utracono; w ocalałych informacjach używa się łacińskiej nazwy, która jest wynikiem wielokrotnych zniekształceń, powstałych w procesie transliteracji na rozmaite języki).

Jak wynika z hindustańskiego tekstu, rytuał pierwotnie stworzono i używano _nie_ po to, aby uzyskać niezwyciężoną broń (tj. czarodziej może zostać pokonany tylko przez swojego pana; więcej o tym później). Na początku intencją Podentes była raczej pomoc _bardzo słabemu czarodziejowi_ w zdobyciu mocy wystarczającej, aby nie stał się ofiarą osobników silniejszych magicznie. Ówczesna kultura traktowała niewolnictwo jako coś oczywistego (choć zawsze istniały pewne uprzedzenia wobec czarodziejów tworzących niewolniczą więź z niemagicznymi stworzeniami, które ostatecznie nie są wyjątkowo przydatne). Ta akceptacja prawdopodobnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego wymiana mocy przyjęła formę niewolnictwa. Podentes tworzyło sytuację, w której słaby czarodziej mógł, że tak powiem, wybrać swojego pana. Oczywiście wciąż pozostawał niewolnikiem, ale dzięki Podentes miał możliwość związać się z czarodziejem przychylnie do niego nastawionym. Wydaje się przy tym, że warunkiem odniesienia sukcesu (pomijając spekulacje o Kaliguli) było odprawienie rytuału przez dwóch zakochanych w sobie czarodziei; silniejszy zgadzał się na podporządkowanie sobie słabszego z pobudek altruistycznych, tj. ponieważ tworzył potężną ochronę dla swojego kochanka.

Odniosę się teraz do naszego przypadku: _nie jesteś_ słabym czarodziejem. To ma pewne dość istotne implikacje. W czasach starożytnych podwojenie mocy dotyczyło magicznych zdolności, które od samego początku były wątłe. Jest prawdopodobne, że wykładniczy wzrost mocy powodował uzyskanie zaledwie przyzwoitego poziomu magii (tj. czynił czarodzieja wystarczająco silnym, aby mógł się obronić przed niepożądanym zniewoleniem). Natomiast twoje podwojone moce mogą okazać się czymś, czego czarodziejski świat jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Wyjaśniałoby to słowa proroctwa, że Podentes umożliwi ci pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Niestety jest niemal pewne, że po wszystkim ludzie będą się ciebie bać i traktować cię z wielką podejrzliwością. Społeczeństwo zda sobie sprawę, że tylko ja mogę cię kontrolować (więcej o tym później) i że masz potencjał, aby stać się niebezpiecznym w sposób, na którego tle okrucieństwa Czarnego Pana wypadną blado.

Jak więc widzisz, Podentes jest dla ciebie przysłowiowym obosiecznym mieczem. Będziesz mógł zniszczyć przedmiot swojej nienawiści, ale jednocześnie staniesz się tym, czego nienawidzisz, a przynajmniej takim zobaczą cię inni. Zauważ: _nie mówię_, że zmienisz się w drugiego Czarnego Pana; nie pozwolę na to. Jednak z całą pewnością będziesz tak postrzegany przez wszystkich żyjących czarodziejów, może z wyjątkiem najbliższych przyjaciół. Podkreślam, _może _z wyjątkiem.

A teraz co do samego zaklęcia — składa się z dwóch etapów: odprawiania i dojrzewania. Zajmę się nimi po kolei, a następnie w skrócie przedstawię konsekwencje zaklęcia.

**Odprawianie Podentes **

~.~

To, co tutaj uwzględniłem, stanowi zaledwie podsumowanie przebiegu rytuału, jako że cały proces jest wysoce złożony.

W obecności dwóch żyjących świadków, po jednym dla każdej ze stron, uczestnicy rytuału muszą wykonać następujące czynności:

- Wskrzeszają zmarłego lub (w naszym przypadku) przekonują go do współpracy.

- Duch inicjuje zaklęcie poprzez wypowiedzenie inkantacji.

- Suplikant (to odnosi się do ciebie) pije eliksir. Mikstura ma łagodne halucynogenne działanie, ale nadal będziesz świadomy tego, co robisz. Nie zabierze ona twojej wolnej woli, ponieważ aby rytuał się powiódł, musisz pragnąć go dopełnić. Eliksir ma za zadanie przygotować twoje ciało do związania się ze mną i oddania się pod moją opiekę.

- Suplikant przysięga służyć drugiemu czarodziejowi, ofiarowując mu kolejno swój umysł, ducha, duszę, wysiłki, dobytek, wolę i ciało. Inkantacja jest dosyć skomplikowana i musi zostać wypowiedziana perfekcyjnie. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem będą halucynogenne efekty eliksiru, dlatego stanowczo radzę ćwiczyć ją z dużym wyprzedzeniem. Zasadniczo suplikant wyraża gorące pragnienie stania się całkowitą własnością swojego pana (to odnosi się do mnie). Nieodłączną częścią tej przysięgi jest zgoda suplikanta na udział w aktywności seksualnej wyłącznie ze swoim panem oraz bycie dostępnym do jego użytku przez cały czas.

- Po złożeniu przysięgi suplikant uroczyście oddaje wszelkie rodowe aktywa, a także magiczne mienie pozostające w jego posiadaniu w chwili rozpoczęcia obrzędu. (Własność, która nie zalicza się do rodowych aktywów _może_ zostać uprzednio rozdana według życzenia suplikanta, natomiast niemagiczny dobytek _musi_ być rozdany lub zniszczony). Wraz z przekazaniem mienia suplikant wyrzeka się swojej wolności oraz wszystkich obecnych i przyszłych praw przysługujących mu dotąd zarówno w czarodziejskim, jak i mugolskim świecie.

- Pan akceptuje służbę (to również wymaga wypowiedzenia złożonej inkantacji), a następnie przygotowuje suplikanta do służenia mu:

+ żądając wykonania indywidualnego zadania,

+ przyjmując jego własność,

+ trwale naznaczając suplikanta jako jego i nikogo innego,

+ zadając suplikantowi ból, a następnie ofiarowując przyjemność, które będzie w stanie odczuć z ręki swojego pana.

- Pan przelewa krew suplikanta do eliksiru, po czym go wypija.

- Suplikant podpisuje wiążący magiczny kontrakt, który materializuje się po wypiciu eliksiru. Możliwe, że tekst ukaże się w starożytnym języku. Uważam jednak za bardziej prawdopodobne, iż zostanie wywołany z mojego umysłu, a zatem będzie w języku angielskim. Niezależnie od tego, nie masz prawa do negocjowania jego warunków. Musisz go podpisać, jako że jego treść zostaje stworzona na mój rozkaz. Zwróć uwagę: ja niczego nie podpisuję. Podentes zakłada nierówną relację. Jeśli podpiszesz kontrakt _z prawdziwym _zamiarem zostania odtąd moim niewolnikiem, pojawią się magiczne więzy symbolizujące twoją uległość. Usunięcie ich nie będzie możliwe aż do zakończenia całego rytuału. Uwaga: od momentu podpisania kontraktu do chwili, gdy świadkowie wyjdą, musisz zachować całkowitą ciszę.

- Zostaje podany rytualny posiłek. Świadkowie muszą być obecni tak długo, aż przygotowane jedzenie zostanie spożyte. Po tym, w zależności od decyzji pana, mogą zostać lub wyjść.

- Rytualna kąpiel, razem z odpowiednimi ceremoniałami, następuje po posiłku.

- Aby w pełni zakończyć rytuał, suplikant musi przespać całą noc w ramionach pana.

Uwaga: świadkowie mają obowiązek niezwłocznie ujawnić utratę przez suplikanta statusu osoby poprzez powiadomienie czarodziejskiego organu odpowiedzialnego za sporządzanie dokumentacji urodzeń, małżeństw i zgonów. Nie jest konieczne podawanie do wiadomości publicznej warunków kontraktu, ale zmiana twojego statusu na przedmiot własności musi zostać odpowiednio zarejestrowana. W przeciwnym razie zaklęcie odczyta to jako nieszczerość intencji i nie przyniesie pożądanych rezultatów. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że minister magii będzie miał coś do powiedzenia na temat twojej nieodwracalnej niewoli. Jednakże magia Podentes jest starsza niż instytucja ministerstwa i w żaden sposób nie może zostać przez nie unieważniona.

Opisany powyżej rytuał stworzy warunki, które _umożliwią_ ci osiągnięcie pełnej mocy Podentes. Samo w sobie zaklęcie nie podwoi twojej magii. Dopóki nie zaczniesz żyć jako mój niewolnik, dopóki naprawdę wszystkiego się nie zrzekniesz, moja magia nie będzie dla ciebie dostępna. Im bardziej niewolnicza wieź się pogłębi (tj. im pełniej zaakceptujesz moją władzę nad tobą), tym więcej mojej magii będzie do twojego użytku.

**Dojrzewanie Podentes do osiągnięcia pełnej mocy**

~.~

Podstawową zasadą skrzyżowania mocy jest to, że suplikant zostaje połączony ze swoim panem nieodwracalną niewolniczą więzią. Jej charakter wpływa na wymianę magii. Im więcej spełnisz _moich potrzeb i pragnień_, tym więcej otrzymasz mocy. Oznacza to, że musisz robić wszystko, co ci powiem. Jednak to nie wystarczy.

Jedną z najważniejszych ludzkich potrzeb jest seks. Tak, przeczytałeś poprawnie. Nie bez powodu wspomniałem na początku magię seksu. Przebieg rytuału zapowiada akty seksualne. Podejrzewam, że zdążyłeś już to zauważyć. Zadawanie bólu, a potem przyjemności? Dzielenie płynów ustrojowych? Wspólna kąpiel?

Wystarczy powiedzieć, że bez seksualnych posług suplikant niczego nie osiągnie. Przyjmując w siebie moją esencję (czy muszę być dosłowny?), odnawiasz zaklęcie. To umożliwia wymianę mocy oraz pozwala zwiększyć jej poziom (ilość, jaką będziesz mógł dysponować). Najprawdopodobniej uważasz cały pomysł za niesmaczny. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że Podentes wymaga oddania w niewolę nie tylko umysłu, ale także ciała. Podentes jest starym obrzędem, a starożytni rozumieli rzeczy, które my zdecydowaliśmy się zlekceważyć. Mówię tutaj o magii seksu, która jest równie rzeczywista i potężna jak magia powietrza, do której jesteś tak bardzo przyzwyczajony. Gdy już raz zaklęcie zostanie rzucone, będziesz ze mną związany w _sensie seksualnym_; jako własność do mojego użytku.

Istnieją inne sposoby wzmocnienia zaklęcia, choć element seksualny jest zdecydowanie najbardziej znaczący. Ważnym czynnikiem jest posłuszeństwo. Wymiana mocy wymaga nagięcia twojej woli do mojej. Sam rytuał dostarcza narzędzie egzekwowania posłuszeństwa i jest nim Compulsio. Zaklęcie to (i jest to zaklęcie, nie klątwa) nie zmieni cię w bezmyślne zombie, jak to się dzieje w przypadku klątwy Imperius. Zachowasz swoje myśli i prawdziwe pragnienia, ale będziesz zmuszony słuchać mnie bez względu na wszystko. _Użycie __Compulsio__ powinno służyć_ _jedynie adaptacji_. Oznacza to sytuacje, w których suplikant jest niezdolny do wykonania poleceń, na przykład ze strachu. Obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś tchórzem, więc nie przewiduję konieczności korzystania z niego, czy to jasne? W każdym razie powinno się go unikać, ponieważ osłabia wymianę mocy.

Istnieją jeszcze inne powody, dla których magia seksu jest tak znaczącą częścią Podentes. Omówię je z tobą, zanim podejmiemy dalsze kroki w celu wypełnienia proroctwa.

**Konsekwencje Podentes**

~.~

Jest ich kilka i są bardzo istotne.

- Stanie się dla mnie możliwe wymuszanie na tobie posłuszeństwa za pomocą Compulsio (które nie jest Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym i, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie jest także napaścią, ponieważ podczas rytuału dajesz mi nieograniczone prawo do używania go).

- Bez względu na to, w jak dużym (lub niewielkim) stopniu twoja moc połączy się z moją, nie będziesz w stanie zaatakować mnie za pomocą magii, a nawet nie będziesz mógł wykonać zaklęć, na które nie wyrażę zgody. W skrócie: uzyskasz dostęp do mojej mocy, ale to ja będę miał kontrolę nad obiema — moją i _twoją_.

- Zgodnie z powyższym będę mógł odmówić ci dostępu do magii. Oznacza to, że jeśli zechcę, mam możliwość wstrzymania wymiany mocy, jak również całkowitego pozbawienia cię twojej własnej magii.

- Będziesz w pełni ode mnie zależny. Nie będziesz miał pieniędzy ani żadnego innego wsparcia poza tym, co zdecyduję się ci dać. Będziesz żył pod moim dachem, jadł przy moim stole, nosił ubrania, które kupię, i wykonywał moje rozkazy, jakiekolwiek by nie były. Magicznie wiążący kontrakt uniemożliwi ci uzyskanie niezależnego zatrudnienia, jako że odtąd będziesz pracował wyłącznie po to, by mnie zadowolić.

- Będę mógł zachowywać się wobec ciebie bez żadnych ograniczeń. Będę miał prawo decydowania o tobie oraz odmówienia ci zaspokojenia nawet podstawowych potrzeb, a ty nie będziesz miał żadnej drogi ucieczki. Będę mógł również karać cię w dowolny sposób, włączając w to zabójstwo. Ponadto nie będzie można wnieść przeciwko mnie oskarżeń, jako że zaakceptujesz przyjęcie nieodwracalnego statusu przedmiotu. Nadużycia tego typu nie zdarzały się często, nie ma jednak żadnych mechanizmów zabezpieczających przed ich popełnianiem. Podsumowując, będziesz całkowicie na mojej łasce.

- Ponieważ pierwotnie Podentes stworzono w celu ochrony słabszego czarodzieja, dostarcza ono pewnych środków bezpieczeństwa. Bez wątpienia przeznaczono je do użytku w okresie przejściowym między zainicjowaniem zaklęcia a pełnym skrzyżowaniem mocy, jednak zdaje się, że możemy z nich korzystać w nieskończoność.

Wyjaśnienie: między naszymi umysłami rozwinie się ograniczona więź, która pozwoli ci mnie wezwać, przypuszczalnie w chwilach zagrożenia. W momencie aktywowania takiego wezwania będę potrafił wyśledzić twoje położenie. Możliwe, że pojawią się również inne oznaki umysłowej więzi; literatura źródłowa nie daje na ten temat jasnych odpowiedzi.

- Nie będziesz mógł uchylić się od Podentes w żadnych okolicznościach. Magicznie wiążący kontrakt sam egzekwuje własne postanowienia, a konsekwencje zlekceważenia go są ciężkie. Zostaniesz pozbawiony mocy aż do momentu, w którym zaczniesz żyć zgodnie ze swoją przysięgą. Magia uniemożliwi ci również jakąkolwiek pracę zarobkową. Nie wiem, jakie jeszcze konsekwencje mogą się pojawić, ale zamiarem Podentes jest stworzenie więzi na całe życie. Jeśli potem się jej sprzeciwisz, skutki mogą być tragiczne.

- _Przypuszczam_, że nie istnieją inne magiczne kary za, powiedzmy, krótkotrwałe nieposłuszeństwo wobec swojego pana, poza oczywistą: regresem w wymianie mocy. Jednakże nie mogę zagwarantować, że nie będzie żadnych dalszych reperkusji. Starożytne źródła sugerują, że Podentes używali głównie czarodzieje z już ukształtowaną miłosną więzią, w której pan jest naturalnie stroną dominującą. W tym kontekście z każdym drobnym buntem pan rozprawia się osobiście (np. poprzez karę według swojego uznania). Zanim stwierdzisz, że nie ma to żadnego związku z naszą sytuacją, rozważ uważnie następujące kwestie:

- Nie sposób przewidzieć, jak mogę zachowywać się pod wpływem zaklęcia Podentes. Magia seksu zawiera element czarnej magii. Jak zapewne jesteś świadomy, wielokrotne rzucanie Cruciatusa powoduje, że rzucający ostatecznie cieszy się z zadawania bólu i nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić _nielubienia_ tego. Analogicznie, kiedy żyje się w ramach ograniczeń Podentes, zwłaszcza bez równoważącego wpływu miłości, w człowieku może zrodzić się wewnętrzny przymus wykorzystania otrzymanej władzy. Rytuał, zaklęcie, kontrakt… to wszystko zachęca pana do myślenia o suplikancie jako swojej własności. W rzeczywistości ta postawa jest konieczna, jeśli wymiana mocy ma funkcjonować. Nie jest zatem wykluczone, że w razie buntu niewolnik zostanie ukarany nie w sposób magiczny, przez kontrakt, ale fizycznie lub emocjonalnie przez swojego pana. Podkreślam: miłość zmniejsza to ryzyko, co zapewne wyjaśnia, dlaczego w zapisach historycznych nie pojawiają się takie nadużycia.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że _jeśli_ rozwinę dominującą postawę w stosunku do ciebie, ty rozwiniesz odpowiednio uległą postawę w stosunku do mnie, ponieważ w innym przypadku byłoby to dla ciebie bardzo niebezpieczne i uniemożliwiłoby skrzyżowanie mocy. Jednakże jeśli zaklęcie nie pomoże ci zaakceptować swojej sytuacji, przydatne mogą okazać się dwa kierunki działań. Należy zauważyć, że strategie te wzajemnie się nie wykluczają:

+ Zarówno przed, jak i po zainicjowaniu zaklęcia dążymy do nawiązania mniej nienawistnej relacji;

+ Tak jak powyżej, zarówno przed, jak i po zainicjowaniu zaklęcia szczególnie mocno starasz się być mi posłusznym. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że to będzie dla ciebie proste, dlatego ważne jest, aby zacząć ćwiczyć postawę uległości od zaraz. Rozwinięcie jej podczas obrzędu bez wcześniejszej praktyki nie jest realne.

- W celu osiągnięcia w pełni skrzyżowanych mocy i ochronienia cię przed śmiercią w dniu 31 lipca, musimy zatroszczyć się o fizyczną swobodę w swoim towarzystwie. Podentes nie polega na wzięciu cię siłą. Zakłada ono pełne stosunki seksualne za umysłową, duchową i fizyczną _zgodą_ z twojej strony. Jeśli sprzeciwiasz się intymności ze mną na którymkolwiek z tych poziomów, to walczysz z zaklęciem i uniemożliwiasz mojej magii połączenie się z twoją, co jest sednem całej sprawy. Dodatkowo jakikolwiek opór z twojej strony może potencjalnie prowadzić do niefortunnych konsekwencji (patrz cały akapit wyżej). _Dlatego_ też powinniśmy natychmiast rozpocząć przygotowania do relacji seksualnej, którą musimy nawiązać jeszcze przed twoimi urodzinami.

Przyjdź porozmawiać, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, przestał przejmować się zakładem Dumbledore'a i Snape'a.

Teraz tylko jedna rzecz była ważna: jak w taki sposób żyć?

~.~.~

**Poniedziałek, 11 maja 1998, 23:22**

Gdy Harry czytał streszczenie po raz pierwszy, niemal przez cały czas miał szeroko otwarte usta. Zanim skończył arkusz pergaminu, przestał nawet zauważać, że schody, na których siedział, zaczęły się poruszać. Za drugim razem usadowił się bezpiecznie na łóżku w wieży Gryffindoru; szczelnie zasłonił kotary i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Nawet jeśli nie było to konieczne, nie chciał, by jego gorzki śmiech zaalarmował współlokatorów. Nie żeby uwadze jego najbliższego przyjaciela mógł umknąć jakikolwiek dźwięk... I nieważne, _jakiego _Harry użyje zaklęcia — swego czasu Ron i Hermiona przewidzieli wszystkie możliwe zabezpieczenia. Westchnął ciężko. Dobrze mieć przyjaciół, którzy troszczą się o ciebie, jednak bywa to również niewygodne. Szczególnie teraz, gdy nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział, czym naprawdę jest _Cambiare Podentes._

Oczywiście jego przyjaciele i tak wkrótce wszystkiego się domyślą; tego był pewien. Siódmoroczni Gryfoni i Krukoni już znali ogólnikowy zarys przepowiedni. Dodatkowo jego zniewolenie miało się stać wiedzą publiczną. Sam fakt, bez szczegółów, przypomniał sobie Harry. No cóż, przynajmniej jeden plus. Ron i Hermiona dowiedzą się, że jest niewolnikiem, i prawdopodobnie z łatwością wywnioskują czyim, ale nie muszą znać reszty.

Harry schował pergaminy pod poduszkę i zwinął się w ciasny kłębek. Próbował zasnąć, jednak okazało się to bezcelowe. W końcu poddał się, wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał _Lumos_. Kiedy tym razem czytał o _Podentes_, pod ręką miał czysty arkusz pergaminu. Spisał na nim wszystkie swoje pytania, a gdy skończył, napisał list.

Potem ponownie próbował zasnąć. Ściskając mocno poduszkę, starał się wyczyścić swój umysł, nawet jeśli było to wyjątkowo trudne.

Tej nocy i tak miał koszmar. Nie żadną wizję zesłaną przez Voldemorta, po prostu koszmar. Obudził się zlany potem, krzycząc. I wzdrygał się, gdy rozglądając się niespokojnie po pokoju, napotykał na cień.

— Nic ci nie jest, stary? — usłyszał senny głos Rona.

— Nie — wychrypiał. — Znasz mnie. Zwykły sen.

Spodziewał się, że Ron przewróci się na drugi bok i ponownie zaśnie, tak się jednak nie stało. Być może usłyszawszy lekceważącą odpowiedź, jego przyjaciel wyczuł, że coś nie gra. Harry zobaczył ruch cieni i w ciszy rozbrzmiało skrzypnięcie materaca, gdy Ron siadał na łóżku.

— Minęło trochę czasu, co nie? Z twoją blizną wszystko w porządku?

— Aha... — Harry również usiadł i skinął głową, odsuwając na bok zasłony. — To tylko… wspomnienia cmentarza. Tego, na którym umarł Cedrik.

— Kurka, to jest okropne. Minęły już trzy lata. Musisz w końcu się z tym pogodzić… Nic nie mogłeś zrobić, żeby go uratować. Każdy o tym wie.

— Nic nie mogłem zrobić — powtórzył, ale miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Sen nie był tak naprawdę o Cedriku, prawda? Był o Harrym. Bolała go głowa i nie potrafił sobie dokładnie przypomnieć. — Dzięki, Ron. Spróbuję jeszcze trochę się przespać.

— Jasne, Harry — wymamrotał Ron i opadł z powrotem na materac.

Harry zaciągnął zasłony i rzucił kolejne _Silencio_, choć wiedział, że nie przeszkodzi to Ronowi usłyszeć, gdy znowu nawiedzi go koszmar.

Dobry Boże, a jeśli przyśni mu się niewolniczy rytuał? Albo seks… ze Snape'em i powie coś, czego nie powinien?

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył nimi w poduszkę. Czasami naprawdę pragnął, aby jego przyjaciołom zależało na nim odrobinę mniej.


	8. Chapter 8

******Beta:** sandwich

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

**Wtorek, 12 maja 1998, 08:00**

Kiedy podczas śniadania sowa upuściła list na stół nauczycielski, na twarzy Severusa gościł beznamiętny wyraz. Zmienił się on jednak w grymas, gdy go otworzył i zobaczył imię zarówno swoje jak i Pottera. Czy ten chłopak nie miał w tej swojej pustej głowie ani odrobiny rozsądku? Czy nie zauważył, że w streszczeniu specjalnie nie zostały użyte jakiekolwiek nazwiska?

Spojrzał gniewnie na stół Gryffindoru, chcąc przekazać tym swoje niezadowolenie, ale Potter nie patrzył w jego stronę. W porządku, zadecydował, to nawet lepiej. Nie uśmiechało mu się, aby Harry Potter gapił się na niego — i nie tylko dlatego, że straciłby przez to apetyt. Takie zachowanie było ryzykowne, bo już teraz między domami Hogwartu krążyły plotki o proroctwie. Na szczęście wszystko wskazywało na to, że nikt nie posiada sprawdzonych informacji. Severus wątpił jednak, że taki stan się utrzyma, jeśli Potter nie będzie ostrożny. Wysyłanie w ten sposób listu — listu, który zawierał ich nazwiska — stanowił marny początek.

Skrzywił się na ten katastrofalny brak dyskrecji i rozpoczął lekturę.

_Profesorze Snape,  
dokładnie przeczytałem otrzymane od Pana informacje. Chyba powinienem podziękować za ich zebranie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, żywię w tej chwili zbyt dużą urazę.  
Powiedział pan, żebym przyszedł porozmawiać, kiedy będę gotowy, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, by kiedykolwiek to nastąpiło. Mam jednak kilka pytań. Czym mógłby Pan odpowiedzieć na nie na piśmie?_

_Harry Potter_

1) Czy rytuał Kaliguli nie powiódł się, ponieważ nie posiadał wtedy mocy czy dlatego, że brakowało mu piątej klepki, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu? Jeśli ostatni odprawiony obrzęd sprawił, że suplikant rozszarpał na kawałki ciężarną żonę i zjadł swoje nienarodzone dziecko, to czarodzieje mieli całkiem dobry powód, aby od tamtej pory unikać Podentes. Nie chcę skończyć jako szaleniec wyrywający czyjeś serca, chyba że tą osobą będzie Voldemort.

2) Rozumiem, że niewolnictwo ma być prawdziwe (_Przed szczerą prawdą bowiem zło się korzy_) i niewolnicy nie mogą posiadać nic własnego, więc kumam tę część o konieczności oddania swojego mienia. Jednak nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Mam _dużo_ złota w Gringocie i nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym już nigdy więcej go nie potrzebował. Czy możemy zawrzeć umowę, że po śmierci Voldemorta otrzymam je z powrotem?

3) Jeśli zaklęcie stworzono do użytku na „bardzo słabym czarodzieju", którym — jak sam pan przyznał — nie jestem, z jakiego powodu mamy myśleć, że _jakiekolwiek_ wspomniane ograniczenia będą się odnosić do mnie? Jeśli przyjmiemy proroctwo jako prawdziwe, musimy wierzyć, że rytuał zapewni mi podwojone moce, ale co z resztą? _Compulsio_, więź umysłowa, a nawet relacja seksualna i posłuszeństwo, które zostało tak wyraźnie zaznaczone... To wszystko, jak i większość rzeczy napisanych o dojrzewaniu i konsekwencjach, jest według mnie wątpliwe. Skoro przystąpię do obrzędu już jako równy Voldemortowi, z pewnością wpłynie to na działanie Podentes, nie uważa pan?

4) Rytuał został stworzony dla kochanków, kim my z pewnością nie jesteśmy. Czy nie spowoduje to drastycznych i nieprzewidywalnych zmian w sposobie działania zaklęcia? Może ta część z seksem musiała mieć miejsce tylko w czasach starożytnych, ponieważ suplikant i pan chcieli tego? Czy nie zgodzi się pan ze mną?

5) Dlaczego zainicjowanie zaklęcia wymaga zadania mi bólu? Wydaje mi się to być wyrwane z kontekstu, skoro obrzęd ma być wstępem do rzeczy, o których pan wspomniał, pisząc o magii seksu (czego, muszę przyznać, tak naprawdę nie łapię).

6) Napisał pan: „_moje zachowanie wobec Ciebie nie będzie w żaden sposób ograniczone"_. Jednak z tego, co mi wiadomo, zaklęcie nie wymaga, żeby był pan wobec mnie całkowitym łajdakiem. Dlaczego więc nie możemy zgodzić się na pewne podstawowe zasady? Formalnie rzecz biorąc, będzie mógł je pan później zignorować, więc nadal ograniczeń nie będzie.

7) Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób kontrakt miałby uniemożliwić mi wykonywanie pracy, jeśli zechciałbym się jej podjąć.

8) Nie widzę też żadnego powodu, dlaczego Podentes ma być nieodwracalne. Nawet jeśli na dobre utknę w tym kontrakcie, to czy _pan _nie może wycofać się z niego, gdy już nie będę potrzebował podwojonych mocy? Przypuszczam, że to zakończyłoby nasze magiczne połączenie i znowu mógłbym być sobą, co odpowiadałoby też całej czarodziejskiej społeczności.

9) W streszczeniu napisał pan o „trwałym naznaczeniu" suplikanta. Co dokładnie to oznacza? Nie chcę drugiej blizny ani tym bardziej znaku, jaki sam pan ma.

H.P.

~.~.~

**Wtorek, 12 maja 1998, 16:15**

Harry siedział na trawniku dziedzińca z repetytorium otwartym na kolanach i czytał rozdział o eliksirach. Hermiona pożyczyła mu tę książkę, twierdząc, że dzięki niej wszystko stanie się _krystalicznie jasne_. Niestety nie mógł się z tym zgodzić. Bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że o ile trudne było nauczenie się eliksirów, gdy Snape naśmiewał się z praktycznie każdego jego ruchu, o tyle jeszcze trudniejsze jest dokonanie tego z książki. Jak miał opanować listę po liście wzajemnych interakcji, nie mówiąc już o zapamiętaniu, jak uwarzyć około stu eliksirów, których znajomość będzie wymagana na obszernym egzaminie pisemnym?

_Instrukcje_, pomyślał Harry. Nigdy nie miał wielkiego problemu z zapamiętaniem przepisów, nawet tych skomplikowanych, choć może dlatego, że podczas gotowania Dursleyowie zostawiali go najczęściej w spokoju. Podobnie było z pieleniem, myciem okien oraz innymi obowiązkami. Wujostwo mogło dogryzać mu i krytykować, ale zwykle miało to miejsce później. Gdy pracował, mógł się skoncentrować.

Na nieszczęście podczas lekcji Snape nigdy nie pozwolił mu choćby _myśleć_, a co dopiero się skupić. Tylko raz, w piątej klasie po katastrofie z oklumencją, mistrz eliksirów zdecydował się go ignorować.

To był raj. Tamtego dnia uwarzył niemal doskonały eliksir. Oczywiście nie dostał za niego dobrej oceny, bo w przypływie dziecięcej złości Snape strącił jego fiolkę na podłogę, ale wiedział, że nie jest w eliksirach tak beznadziejny, jak Snape zawsze mu powtarzał.

Jednak siedząc tutaj z podręcznikiem na kolanach, czuł się bezużyteczny i bezradny. Co miał robić? Kurs aurorski wymagał zdobycia na owutemach wysokiego stopnia z eliksirów.

Te przygnębiające rozmyślania przerwało przybycie brązowo nakrapianej płomykówki. Sowa zanurkowała nisko i upuściła na jego nogi list. Następnie odfrunęła, nie czekając na przysmak.

Zazwyczaj otrzymanie listu było dla Harry'ego niezwykłym wydarzeniem, ale ten na pewno przysłał Snape. Wiadomość od mistrza eliksirów nie jest czymś, co można świętować nawet w normalnych okolicznościach, a te akurat były dalekie od normalnych.

Przypuszczał jednak, że nie może być tak źle, skoro sam poprosił o odpowiedź na swoje pytania. Przynajmniej Snape pofatygował się, by odpisać, choć brak jakichkolwiek formułek grzecznościowych nadało listowi wygląd lakonicznej, niemal wrogiej odpowiedzi.

_Poza Twoim pragnieniem uzyskania informacji musimy zacząć przygotowywania do rytuału. Zejdź do lochów dziś wieczorem, bezpośrednio po kolacji. Ponieważ w najbliższych tygodniach będziesz odwiedzał mnie dość często, Albus zgodził się, żebyś za każdym razem przychodził do jego gabinetu i korzystał z sieci Fiuu. Moje kwatery będą przez cały czas dokładnie zabezpieczone przed niechcianymi najściem. Pozwoli to uniknąć niepotrzebnych pytań, choć mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, iż po odprawieniu rytuału twój status niewolnika będzie powszechnie znany. Odpowiedzi na twoje pytania są następujące:_

1) Kaligula był szalony od samego początku, a choć ty masz tendencję do irytującego, nieodpowiedzialnego i bezczelnego zachowania, poważnie wątpię, że zaczniesz rozrywać ludzi na strzępy.

2) Nie możemy zawrzeć umowy dotyczącej twoich pieniędzy ani niczego innego. Jestem szczerze zaskoczony, że w ogóle o to pytasz. Jakiekolwiek wcześniejsze porozumienie, spowoduje, że przystąpisz do rytuału z oczekiwaniami. To nie wystarczy, bo twoja uległość musi być bezwarunkowa. W kwestii twoich obaw, mogę ci zaoferować jedynie to: nie jestem miłym człowiekiem, ale nie oddaję się aktom bezmyślnego okrucieństwa. Jeśli nie potrafisz zrozumieć, co mam na myśli, to jesteś jeszcze mniej inteligentny, niż przypuszczałem.

3) Podentes może działać inaczej w przypadku dwóch silnych czarodziejów, ale nie będzie to znacząca różnica. Aby zrozumieć dlaczego, trzeba pojąć mechanikę współdziałania różnych rodzajów magii. Przyznaję jednak, że w celu ocenienia skuteczności więzi umysłowej oraz _Compulsio_ konieczne będzie ich przetestowanie.

4) Zdecydowanie mylisz się, że brak miłosnej relacji zmienia cokolwiek w sprawie magii seksu, która jest samym sercem wymiany Podentes. Tłumacząc bez ogródek, fizyczny akt przyjęcia mnie do twojego ciała wzywa magię wytworzoną podczas obrzędu do wzrostu i dojrzewania. Kiedy będę w tobie szczytować, efekt będzie silniejszy. Jeśli faktycznie chcesz podwoić swoją moc, to nie unikniesz tego szczególnego aspektu Podentes. (Jest jeszcze inny powód, dlaczego w naszym przypadku magia seksu nie może być zaniedbana, ale nie będę omawiać tego na piśmie. Zapytaj mnie.)

5) Chciałeś wiedzieć, dlaczego część obrzędu wymaga ode mnie zadania ci bólu. Oczywiście odpowiedź brzmi: ponieważ magowie tworzący zaklęcie skonstruowali je wokół zarówno przyjemności, jak i bólu. A dlaczego patrzyli na seksualność w ten sposób? Naprawdę muszę wyjaśniać, jak erotyczny potrafi być niewielki ból? Niemniej uważam, że pełni to też inną funkcję; wprowadza do fizycznej obecności prawdę, że pan ma prawo zrobić ze swoim suplikantem, na co ma tylko ochotę.

6) W kwestii braku ograniczeń mojego zachowania wobec ciebie — nie, nie możemy przeprowadzić żadnej rozmowy w celu ustalenia reguł. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie planuję obedrzeć cię żywcem ze skóry, nieważne jak wspaniały wydaje mi się ten pomysł. Po prostu nie mogę składać żadnych obietnic (zob. pkt. 2 jako wyjaśnienie, jeśli — podobnie jak podczas ostatnich siedmiu lat twojej nauki — już zapomniałeś, co w nim było).

7) Kontrakt może przeszkodzić ci w wykonywaniu pracy na wiele sposobów. Na przykład może się okazać, że będziesz się do mnie wielokrotnie aportował. To byłoby działanie umowy, nie moje. Jeśli nadal trwałbyś w uporze, magia mogłaby pozbawić cię rąk do czasu, aż zaprzestałbyś ją prowokować. To są tylko przykłady. Magiczne kontrakty są znane z nieprzewidywalności i _nie należy ich lekceważyć_.

8) Podentes jest nieodwracalne. Nie będę w stanie odstąpić od kontraktu, ponieważ formalnie to nie ja jestem stroną. Ty sam go podpisujesz. Po upadku Czarnego Pana z pewnością mógłbym odciąć dostęp do mojej magii (i twojej własnej, jeśli bym tak zdecydował), ale moja reputacja i wiedza, że zgodziłem się na ten układ dobrowolnie, nie rozwieją obaw czarodziejskiej opinii publicznej. Nie będzie sposobu na zakończenie naszego magicznego połączenia i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiąże. Miałbym prawo pozbyć się ciebie, ale to pozostawiłoby cię w raczej opłakanym stanie, jako że kontrakt ukarałby cię w momencie próby zarobienia na swoje życie. Możliwe, że mógłbym wesprzeć cię i utrzymać, nie prosząc o nic w zamian. Podejrzewam jednak, że takie zachowanie, nawet rozpoczęte przeze mnie, zrobiłoby pośmiewisko z kontraktu, a jak już wcześniej wyjaśniłem, próba oszukania go jest wyjątkowo ryzykowna. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą obecną sytuację, składanie obietnic jest bezproduktywne, więc nie proś mnie o zapewnienia, co będziemy robić po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana.

9) Nie mam żadnego pragnienia kogokolwiek naznaczać, ale ponieważ Podentes tego wymaga, przemyślę, jaka forma dla znaku byłaby najodpowiedniejsza.

_Zaczarowałem ten pergamin, żeby spalił się na popiół w ciągu dziesięciu minut, więc jeśli chcesz go ponownie przeczytać, zrób to teraz. Jestem zniechęcony (choć niezaskoczony), że nie pomyślałeś o zabezpieczeniu własnego listu. Korespondencje omawiające kwestie takie jak te są z natury niebezpieczne. Jeśli chcesz żyć dłużej niż do dziewiętnastych urodzin, nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Przyjdź do moich kwater po kolacji._

Harry pokręcił głową. Paranoja to jedno, ale to było coś zupełnie innego. Choć z drugiej strony, może Snape przeżył lata szpiegowania, dlatego że nauczył się być tak podejrzliwym sukinsynem. Z tą myślą czekał, aż pergamin zajmie się ogniem i szerokim łukiem rozsypał popiół na trawie. Potem z ciężkim sercem poszedł na kolację.

~.~.~

**Wtorek, 12 maja 1998, 19:06**

— Aby umożliwić ci wejście, profesor Snape zmienił zabezpieczenia — wytłumaczył dyrektor, kiedy Harry zapytał, czy potrzebuje hasła, by dostać się do lochów. — Po prostu powiedz: „prywatne kwatery Severusa Snape'a".

Harry przytaknął, zastanawiając się, czy wygląda tak źle, jak się czuł.

— Ufam, że gdy Severus omawiał z tobą Podentes_,_ był... mniej zgryźliwy? — kontynuował Dumbledore.

— Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym zbyt dużo — przyznał Harry. — W większości chciał się upewnić, że przepowiednia Trelawney była jej trzecią. No i była.

— Czy chociaż profesor zachowywał się wobec ciebie uprzejmie?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Czy _na tym_ polegał zakład? Jeśli uda mu się przez całe pięć minut nie nazywać mnie idiotą, to Gryffindor straci punkty? I nie chcę słyszeć „jaki zakład, Harry"... Sam powiedział, że został zawarty. — Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zaciska dłonie w pięści, więc schował je w kieszeniach płaszcza. — To po prostu wspaniałe: mieć wyrok dożywotniego _niewolnictwa_ i wiedzieć, że za twoimi plecami stawia się zakłady!

— To był jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłem Severusa przekonać, żeby traktował cię z odrobiną szacunku — wyjaśnił dyrektor. — Przegrał zakład w chwili, w której odważyłeś się przyjść do niego w sprawie proroctwa.

— Och. No cóż, to chyba nie jest tak źle. Eee, czy nadal jest prawdą to, co pan powiedział tamtego wieczoru? Że już nie może odejmować mi punktów? — Dumbledore potrząsnął głową i jego broda zakołysała się z boku na bok. Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Więc może czy nie?

— Nie pozwolę na to.

— W takim razie sądzę, że na swój sposób był uprzejmy. To znaczy, jest w tym naprawdę kiepski, ale momentami próbował.

— Severus może nie czuć się już dłużej zobowiązany — ostrzegł go dyrektor.

— Będę miał to na uwadze.

Harry stanął na palenisku i rzuciwszy proszek Fiuu z większą siłą, niż to było naprawdę konieczne, wypowiedział słowa mające przenieść go do lochów.

~.~.~

**Wtorek, 12 maja 1998, 19:16**

Severus siedział naprzeciwko kominka, kiedy przybył Potter. Dobre maniery wymagały od niego, by przywitał swojego… no cóż, właściwie nie był pewien kogo. Słowo _gość_ nieco naginało prawdę, ale wstał niezależnie od tego.

— Tam powieś swój płaszcz — nakazał, wskazując na drewniany stojak znajdujący się kilka kroków od kominka.

— Nie, tak jest w porządku — odpowiedział młodzieniec uparcie, trzymając się płaszcza jak jakiegoś rodzaju tarczy.

— Zrób to, Potter — nalegał Severus. — I nie próbuj twierdzić, że jest ci zimno. Jakiś czas temu ogrzałem te komnaty zaklęciem.

Potter zmarszczył czoło.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ — zadrwił — musimy przyzwyczaić się do siebie. Jeśli nawet nie potrafisz zdjąć w mojej obecności płaszcza, to jak sobie wyobrażasz, że poradzimy sobie z całą resztą?

Potter skrzywił się, ale przynajmniej zdjął ten cholerny płaszcz. Potem stanął gniewnie i wyzywająco, mrużąc z nienawiścią oczy.

To zdecydowanie nie jest obiecujący początek mniej wrogiej relacji, której potrzebują, zdał sobie sprawę Severus. Szydzenie z Pottera poprzez przypominanie mu o jego przyszłym statusie katamity nie było rozsądnym posunięciem, a tylko pogłębiło już istniejący antagonizm. Przypomniawszy sobie o tym, by mówić powściągliwiej, Severus machnął ręką w stronę zabytkowej sofy. Gdy Potter usiadł, on sam wyrzekł się swojego ulubionego krzesła na rzecz miejsca na jej drugim końcu. Prostując długie nogi, wyciągnął je w kierunku młodzieńca, który spojrzał na nie z czymś, co można było określić tylko jako podejrzliwość. Potter miał czelność podciągnąć własne nogi, tak jakby przypadkowy kontakt z Severusem mógł go skazić.

— Na litość Merlina! — wybuchnął Severus. Co ten chłopak sobie myślał? — Nie mam zamiaru cię dziś zgwałcić, wiesz!?

— Nie, nie wiem — padła zajadła odpowiedź. — Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, co panu chodzi po głowie. Wiem tylko tyle, że zażądał pan, żebym przyszedł tu w celu _przygotowania do relacji seksualnej_. Pana własne słowa.

— Wyciągasz to, co napisałem, z kontekstu…

Potter miał czelność nie tylko mu przerwać, ale też wypowiedzieć prawdopodobnie najbardziej nieuprzejmą serię komentarzy, jaką Severus kiedykolwiek słyszał:

— Z tego, co wiem — podniósł głos — celowo przekręcił pan całe proroctwo w coś, czym nie jest, tylko dlatego, że zawsze miał pan na mój temat chore fantazje o zemście. Na dodatek z powodu rzeczy, które zrobił mój cholerny ojciec! Czy o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, profesorze? Myśli pan, że to będzie wielki pierdolony ubaw, by upokorzyć mnie w ten sposób? Żebym zrobił rzeczy, od których na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze? Abym znienawidził _siebie_ tak samo, jak nienawidzi pan Jamesa?

Severus obnażył zęby.

— Zapewniam cię, panie Potter, że ta sytuacja jest dla mnie _wyjątkowo niesmaczna_, a _twój_ udział w niej jest prawie nie do zniesienia. Nie prosiłem o nią i nie chcę jej. Jeśli sądzisz, że celowo błędnie zinterpretowałem proroctwo, to jesteś tak samo szalony jak ta stara Nietoperzyca, która je wypowiedziała.

Pottera niezbyt to uspokoiło.

— Ta, przynajmniej jesteś…

— Tak?

Jego złowieszczy ton wybił Pottera z rytmu. Aczkolwiek możliwe, że ostatecznie posiadał jakieś maniery, skoro zatrzymał się, by przemyśleć swoje słowa, po czym ostrożnie przemówił:

— Przepraszam, sir. To, co chciałem powiedzieć, nie było właściwe.

— A co chciałeś powiedzieć?

Ten sam ton, który spowodował, że zamilkł, teraz sprawił, że przemówił. Ciekawe.

— Plotka głosi, że... eee...

Ten chłopak był kompletnie beznadziejny, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Severus prawie westchnął. Czy on nawet nie umiał składnie omówić sprawy?

— Czy przypadkiem chciałeś odnieść się do moich seksualnych preferencji, Potter? — Drogi Merlinie, on nawet nie potrafi odpowiedzieć, tylko spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi paniki oczami. — Przekonasz się, że w plotkach zazwyczaj istnieje ziarno prawdy — poinformował go Severus. — Owszem, pociągają mnie mężczyźni.

Potter wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć, choć udało mu się wydyszeć:

— Uch, myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że mnie nie.

_Jak zdumiewające_, pomyślał Severus. Jego słowa brzmiały sarkastyczne nawet w jego własnym umyśle. Na głos jednak powiedział bardziej neutralne:

— Przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

— Tak, ale to nie wszystko... — Potter zamknął oczy, jakby same wygłoszenie następnych słów hańbiło go. — Rozumiem to, co napisał pan... o mój Boże… o wymogach proroctwa, o jego intym… eee… osobistej stronie. Ale… nie pociąga mnie pan. To znaczy, _w ogóle_.

— Co jest niezmiernie oczywiste — odrzekł Severus zwięźle. — I również nie ma znaczenia.

— Jak to nie ma znaczenia, kiedy musimy... uch, no wiesz?

— Jak bardzo obcesowy mam być? — zapytał Severus, a potem patrzył, jak mięśnie gardła Pottera drgają, a rumieniec przy kołnierzu białej koszuli rozrasta się, aby objąć całą twarz. Wyglądało to prawie, jakby ten cholerny bordowo-złoty krawat odciął całe powietrze z płuc. Choć może przyszło to Severusowi do głowy, bo dość często fantazjował o uduszeniu Gryfonów ich własnymi kolorami domów. — Widzę, że otrzymałeś odpowiednie wyobrażenie — powiedział z pogardą, upewniając się, że nie będzie to przyjemna perspektywa dla osiemnastoletniego heteroseksualnego mężczyzny. Ale na tym świat się nie kończył, prawda? Ten irytujący młodzieniec zdawał się jednak wierzyć, iż istotnie tak było, co skłoniło Severusa do wypowiedzenia słów, których jeszcze chwilę temu starał się uniknąć: — Właśnie tak, Potter. Nie musisz być zakochany czy nawet uważać mężczyzn za atrakcyjnych, żeby rozłożyć nogi i pozwolić włożyć sobie do tyłk…

— Dobra, dobra! — przerwał Potter. — To było _wystarczająco_ obcesowe!

Severus oparł się o sofę i uśmiechnął, bardziej wyciągając nogi. No i co z tego, jeśli Potter czuje się skrępowany? Dobrze mu tak po jego nietaktownym oświadczeniu, że Severus nie tylko jest nieatrakcyjny, ale też kontakt między nimi przyprawi go o mdłości. O wszystkich tych rzeczach wiedział od dawna i nie potrzebował, żeby rzucano mu je w twarz.

Kiedy jednak młodzieniec jeszcze bardziej wcisnął się w swój kąt, Severus odkrył, że wcale nie czuje się zadowolony z jego dyskomfortu. _On ma tylko osiemnaście lat, _przypomniało mu jego sumienie_. Osiemnaście. I stara się nie przyznać, że Podentes przeraża go na śmierć; jego, Gryfona._

— Tego wieczoru zaczęliśmy od niewłaściwej strony — ogłosił, powracając nagle do roli gospodarza. Może jeśli będzie traktował Pottera jako gościa zamiast szkodnika, wszystko pójdzie sprawniej. — Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jak miło, że mnie odwiedziłeś, Harry. Na co masz ochotę? Kremowe piwo? A może coś mocniejszego?

Potter wydał z siebie odgłos, jakby się krztusił.

— Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy bardziej jestem wstrząśnięty usłyszeniem swojego imienia czy zaoferowaniem drinka.

Severus postanowił, że równie dobrze mogą najpierw zająć się sprawą imion.

— Nazywałem twojego ojca po nazwisku i masz rację, że nienawidziłem go. Biorąc pod uwagę, przez co musimy przejść, będzie rozsądniej, jeśli zatrzemy granicę między nim a tobą, czy nie uważasz, Harry?

Potter sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nadal uważał za dziwne, że jego imię wychodzi z ust mistrza eliksirów. Mimo to skinął głową i odpowiedział:

— W porządku, profesorze.

— Severusie.

Och, Merlinie, znowu to samo. Potter otworzył usta niczym rybka wyciągnięta z wody. Dużo Severusa kosztowało, by nie wciągnąć dłoni, unieść jego podbródka i je zamknąć.

— Severusie — powtórzył Harry z powątpiewaniem, jakby wyraźnie mówił: _Jasne, prędzej piekło zamarznie, a śnieżki odprawią tam taniec, nim ja nazwę cię Severusem._

— Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty być nazywanym w łóżku profesorem czy nawet sir — wyjaśnił Severus, tym razem nie przejmując się rumieńcem Pottera. Muszą jakoś poradzić sobie z tym skrępowaniem. Westchnął. — Tak naprawdę to jest raczej smutne, że jesteś tak młody, a do tego uczniem. Przynajmniej nie należysz już do mojej klasy. Ach... to mi przypomniało. Jak idzie twoje przygotowanie do owutemów?

— Eee, dobrze — wymamrotał Harry i odwrócił wzrok.

Severus nie był pewien, czy ma mu wierzyć i poczuł pewien niepokój, ale odsunął tę sprawę na bok. Nie mógł go przyjąć z powrotem, prawda? Nie żeby chciał, ale nawet gdyby, to wznowienie relacji nauczyciel-student nie było właściwe, ponieważ to cholernie proroctwo zmuszało ich do intymności. Na pewno nie mogli z tym czekać do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i nie mieli wiele czasu do stracenia.

— Nie powiedziałeś, co chciałbyś do picia.

— Nie wiem — odrzekł Harry, najwyraźniej zafascynowany widokiem własnych dłoni. Z roztargnieniem zdrapywał kciukiem naskórek jednego z palców, a jego prawa noga wystukiwała na podłodze jakiś skoczny rytm.

— Och, na miłość Merlina! — zawołał Severus. — Nie możesz po prostu się zrelaksować?

To sprawiło, że Harry spojrzał w górę i odezwał się, aczkolwiek z potworną dykcją.

— Jejku, a jak myślisz, _Severusie_? — zakpił. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że takie zachowanie nie było w jego naturze. Wstał i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. — Słuchaj, ja… nie sądzę, że potrafię to zrobić, okej? To znaczy nie dzisiaj. Potrzebuję więcej czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tego pomysłu, więc lepiej po prostu pójdę. I tak mam dużo do zrobienia.

— Siadaj — rozkazał Severus, a następnie czekał, aż Harry wróci na swoje miejsce. — Przygotowanie się do rytuału jest dużo ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. A wracając do tego, czego nie potrafisz _dziś_ zrobić... — Stłumił w sobie chęć roześmiania się w głos. Los młodzieńca nie był aż tak zabawny. Nie naprawdę. — Chyba błędnie zinterpretowałeś mój plan. Myślałeś, że co będziemy teraz robić?

— Uch... eee...

Na policzkach Pottera ponownie rozkwitł rumieniec, tym razem tak gwałtowny, że Severus czuł promieniujące ku niemu ciepło. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał domaganie się odpowiedzi, ale zdecydował, że nie ma sensu sprawiać, by chłopak czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo.

— Jakiekolwiek miałeś obawy, zapomnij o nich. Dzisiaj powinniśmy po prostu porozmawiać i postarać się trochę bardziej przyzwyczaić do swojego towarzystwa. — Kiedy Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, Severus wycedził: — Tak, dla mnie ta perspektywa również jest okropna, jednakże jest to konieczne.

Harry zaskoczył go, prostując nogi, choć w dalszym ciągu trzymał je w sporej odległości.

— W takim razie poproszę piwo kremowe.

Severus wstał i podszedł do kominka. Zanim wrzucił szczyptę proszku Fiuu w ogień, by skontaktować się z kuchnią, zauważył:

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz poprosić o coś mocniejszego. Jesteś pełnoletni.

— Nie, naprawdę muszę się później uczyć — nalegał Harry.

Severus posłał mu szydercze spojrzenie, po czym zafiukał po piwo kremowe i kubek gorącej herbaty. Napoje pojawiły się na niskim, francuskim stoliku jeszcze zanim wrócił na kanapę.

Czekał, aż Harry rozluźni się na tyle, by upić łyk, a następnie zapytał:

— Tak więc, jak idą zajęcia w tym semestrze?

Jego wypowiedź zdecydowanie nie wywoływała reakcji, jakiej oczekiwał. Harry zaniemówił wstrząśnięty i niemal udławił się piwem, co skończyło się wypluciem całkiem sporej ilości. Następnie wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem, choć zachował wystarczająco przytomności umysłu, żeby chwycić przywołaną przez Severusa chusteczkę i wytrzeć przód swojej koszulki.

— To ludzie nazywają uprzejmą konwersacją, Harry — zaszydził Severus. — Czy jesteś całkowicie niezaznajomiony z koncepcją? Wychowała cię rodzina pawianów?

— Nie, to tylko... _ty_ — mruknął młodzieniec i wziął kilka łyków na dodanie sobie odwagi. Choć można było zgadywać, jak mógł czuć się odważniejszy po wypiciu napoju _bezalkoholowego_, jakim jest piwo kremowe. Nieważne, pomyślał Severus, przed nimi prawdopodobnie wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mógł wykształcić w Potterze odpowiedni gust. Zakładając oczywiście, że obchodziło go to na tyle, żeby zadać sobie trud.

Podjął się kolejnej próby, choć tym razem początek był mniej uprzejmy.

— Zasugeruj temat, olśniewający rozmówco. Och tak, potrafię sobie wyobrazić wieczory w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, kiedy to snujesz opowieści o bazyliszkach, hipogryfach i swoich wielu zwycięstwach w osławionym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Hm, czy wydałeś wygraną na jakieś bezużyteczne świecidełka czy też została zamknięta w skrytce, którą wkrótce mi oddasz?

— Zamknij gębę — warknął cicho Harry.

Nie mając zamiaru znosić takiego języka, Severus automatycznie warknął:

— Minus dziesięć punktów od…

Zatrzymał się w pół zdania, czując się głupio. Albus miał rację; to nie dotyczyło szkoły. To była sprawa między nim a Potterem. Między nim a _Harrym_, przypomniał sobie.

— Myślę — zaczął Harry ostrożnie — że zamiast wymieniać się wyzwiskami, powinniśmy zająć się kwestią, do której ciągle nawiązujesz, ale jej nie wyjaśniłeś. Czy istnieje jakiś inny powód, dlaczego _w naszym konkretnym przypadku_ magia eee… seksu jest potrzebna?

— Trzeba było zapytać — odparł Severus kwaśno.

— Sam powiedziałeś.

— Bądź cicho i pozwól mi myśleć!

Trochę zdziwiony Harry zajął się sączeniem drinka, aż wypił cały.

Severus zebrał myśli, zaskoczony tym, jak trudne to było, ale oczywiście nie rozmawiał o tym codziennie. Tylko Albus miał świadomość tego, co miał zamiar ujawnić — albo raczej tylko Albus i śmierciożercy będący obecni przy wydarzeniach.

— Ile wiesz o magii seksu? — zapytał w końcu.

— Niewiele — odpowiedział Harry. Pod ostrym spojrzeniem poprawił się: — Właściwie to nic. Chciałem cię poprosić, żebyś poleciłbyś mi na ten temat jakąś książkę.

— Wskażę ci jedną, którą będziesz mógł czytać w moich komnatach. Na razie jednak... zacznijmy od przykładu z eliksirów. Możesz wymienić miksturę, której składnikiem jest ludzka krew?

Potter nie odpowiedział od razu, co było rozczarowujące.

— Eee, napój miłosny?

— Tak. A teraz powiedz mi, _dlaczego_ poprawne uwarzenie napoju miłosnego wymaga użycia krwi zarówno osoby zakochanej jak i obiektu uczuć?

Tym razem przynajmniej odpowiedź nadeszła z mniejszym wahaniem:

— Coś we krwi określa osoby, na które napój powinien wpłynąć.

Severus skinął głową.

— Natomiast w innych rodzajach eliksirów krew, ślina czy nasienie może nieść ze sobą różnego rodzaju magiczną moc. Czy zgodzisz się z tym?

— Eee, tak — potwierdził Harry, choć zanim ponownie na niego spojrzał, uciekł wzrokiem na moment i przełknął z trudem. — Kontynuuj.

— Czy takie substancje mogą przekazać swoją moc _tylko _w eliksirach?

Harry prychnął.

— Ta, już widzę, że odpowiedź będzie brzmieć „nie". Jednak nie sądzę, żeby magia krążyła w powietrzu za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zerżnie swoją dziewczynę. Albo przynajmniej nie w sposób, jaki masz na myśli.

— Magia seksu i sam seks różnią się — potwierdził Snape. — Eliksiry wiążą płyny ustrojowe według woli warzyciela poprzez powiązanie ich z magią ziemi. Magia seksu robi coś podobnego za pomocą zaklęć. W naszym przypadku zostanie wypowiedziane zaklęcie i zapieczętowane wewnątrz twojej duszy za pomocą inkantacji, którą ci opisałem. Od tego momentu każda intymność między nami pobudzi zaklęcie do rozwoju. W efekcie seks i magia seksu staną się synonimami.

— Ale to byłoby prawdą w przypadku jakichkolwiek osób odprawiających Podentes — zauważył Harry. — Więc o co chodzi z tym, że nasz konkretny przypadek jest wyjątkowy?

Severus zamknął oczy.

— Wcześniej użyto na mnie magii seksu. Potężne zaklęcia, które nadal są obecne w głębi mojej duszy, zaklęcia zapieczętowane dzięki temu samemu rodzajowi intymności, który ty i ja musimy nawiązać.

Harry spojrzał w bok, tym razem nie z zakłopotania, ale dlatego że wpatrywanie się w pełną bólu twarz nauczyciela nie wydawało się właściwe.

— Eee... nie obraź się, ale... co to ma wspólnego z naszą sytuacją?

— Najprawdopodobniej to jest powodem, dlaczego los wybrał właśnie mnie — odparł Severus z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, choć jego twarz ponownie nie zdradzała emocji. — Ponieważ przeniesiono do mnie magiczną moc. Oczywiście nie użyto zaklęcia Podentes, nic podobnego do skrzyżowanych mocy. Jednak pewna ilość magii została mi ofiarowana i jest związana z moim nasieniem.

Przerwał, czekając na odpowiedź. Nadeszła dużo wolniej, niżby sobie tego życzył.

— Um, w porządku. Myślę, że rozumiem. Ta moc w twoim... uch, no wiesz, przekazujesz ją każdemu, z kim się prześpisz?

— Nie — odrzekł Severus, opierając się impulsowi, by dodać: idioto. Wypił resztę zimnej herbaty i skrzywił się na jej gorzki smak. — Tylko komuś, na kim zostanie użyta magia seksu. Zaklęcia, które ją do mnie wiążą, są silne, ale są niczym w porównaniu do Podentes. Aby przekazanie magii poskutkowało, musisz przyjąć moje nasienie do swojego ciała.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Ta, _załapałem _to. Komentarz o braniu pewnych rzeczy do tyłka wyjaśnił to dość dobrze.

— Czasami warto mówić wprost — odparował Severus, nie mając zamiaru przepraszać. — Lepiej nie być źle zrozumianym. Choć prawdopodobnie powinienem również wspomnieć, że _wszelka_ intymność między nami wzmacnia wymianę Podentes. Po prostu niektóre jej rodzaje są... bardziej wydajne. A co do drugiego transferu, tego, który da ci obcą moc związaną obecnie ze mną, musimy go dokonać przed twoimi urodzinami.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, aby połączyć fakty.

— Och, to w taki sposób uda mi się przeżyć atak trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Będę miał tę dodatkową moc… No i dzięki odprawieniu Podentes anulujemy zaklęcia wiążące ją do ciebie. W porządku.

— Tak. Uwolnienie magii powinno nastąpić od razu, bo przecież nie jest tak naprawdę moja. Podentes umożliwi stworzenie nowej więzi. Natomiast skrzyżowanie mocy dokona się w czasie. Jak długo to potrwa, trudno powiedzieć, choć oczywiście pogłębianie twojej uległości, zwłaszcza w sensie fizycznym, pozwoli Podentes dojrzeć.

— Tak, rozumiem — wymamrotał Harry, wciąż myśląc o wcześniejszych słowach nauczyciela. Czegoś tu brakowało… — Um... tak więc masz trochę dodatkowej mocy, która nie jest twoja, ale którą otrzymam, gdy… no wiesz. Ale co z tego? To znaczy, dlaczego to sprawi, że będę odporny na atak?

— To jest jego moc — przyznał Severus.

— Chyba nie masz na myśli… och.

— Widzę, że pojąłeś implikacje.

— Ta — mruknął Harry, nie będąc pewnym, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. „Fuj, blee" oraz „robisz mnie w bambuko" wydawały się całkowicie nie na miejscu, nie wspominając już o tym, że były obraźliwe. Ale nadal Snape i Voldemort? To _jest_ obrzydliwe.

— Dawno temu Czarny Pan zaplanował wykorzystać mnie do szpiegowania w Hogwarcie. Na wypadek, gdybym nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby wytrzymać nadzór legilimenty takiego jak Albus Dumbledore, dał mi część swojej mocy _w ten_ sposób.

— Okej... więc przypuszczam, że przekażesz mi ją w _ten_ sposób — powtórzył Harry tak opanowanym tonem, na jaki udało mu się zdobyć. Sądząc po spojrzeniu, które od Snape'a otrzymał, obrzydzenie musiało być widoczne w jego głosie. — Jak powstrzyma go to przed zabiciem mnie w moje urodziny?

— Posiadanie w sobie _jego własnej magii_ osłabi zaklęcia, których przeciw tobie użyje. Powtórzy się sytuacja jak z bliźniaczymi różdżkami walczącymi ze sobą. Nie pokonasz go, bo do tego potrzebujemy pełnej wymiany Podentes, ale z pewnością przeżyjesz.

Harry postawił na stoliku pustą butelkę, wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając.

— Ale skoro masz teraz w sobie jego magię, to czy ona nie wpływa na ciebie? Nie osłabia jego zaklęć?

— Gdyby tak nie było, już dawno dołączyłbym do Longbottomów. Tylko dzięki magii seksu byłem w stanie znieść tak wiele Cruciatusów.

— Um... czy to wydarzyło się tylko raz?

— Cruciatus? — zapytał Severus pewny, że przed chwilą dał jasną odpowiedź. Choć oczywiście Potter... Harry prawie nigdy nie słuchał.

— Nie. Magia seksu. Czy to wydarzyło się tylko tamten jeden raz?

Severus skrzywił się.

— Nie mam zamiaru omawiać z tobą moich wcześniejszych relacji. Żadnych z nich. Czy to jest jasne?

— Mam prawo wiedzieć…

— Nie, nie masz — przerwał mu Severus. — Nie masz żadnych praw albo też wkrótce ich mieć nie będziesz. Przestań myśleć w ten sposób, bo to jest jedynie bezproduktywne. Czy jest jeszcze coś, o co chciałbyś zapytać?

— O twój plan — odrzekł Harry, przygryzając wargę. — Aby... no wiesz.

— Aby przygotować nas do relacji seksualnej? — wyklarował Severus.

Młodzieniec zbladł, mimo że omawiali tę sprawę przez ostatnie kilka minut.

— Uch, ta — udało się mu w końcu odezwać cienkim głosem. — Co miałeś na myśli? Tak dokładnie?

Severusa mocno kusiło, by wdać się w kolejne „_Jak obcesowy mam być"_ i wpleść w to szczegółowe opisy, ale udało mu się oprzeć. Mimo wszystko naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Harry Potter zemdlał z szoku.

— Ustalmy wspólnie harmonogram, dobrze? — zaproponował w zamian. — Do owutemów pozostały trzy tygodnie, a potem zaledwie dwa do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Następnie, po około sześciu tygodniach wakacji, kończysz dziewiętnaście lat. Zatem w ciągu najbliższych jedenastu tygodni musimy skutecznie odprawić Podentesi odbyć pełny stosunek seksualny. Czy tyle jest dla ciebie jasne?

— Jak słońce! — wzniósł Harry okrzyk.

Severus zignorował popis.

— Czy rozumiesz również, że gwałt nie gra tu żadnej roli?

— Postawiłeś tę sprawę jasno — przyznał, odwracając twarz.

— Dobrze. Czy więc zgodzisz się, że w najbliższych tygodniach musimy spędzić razem mnóstwo czasu, aby fizyczna... bliskość była możliwa za obopólną zgodą? — Długie milczenie. — Harry?

Odpowiedź była co najmniej niechętna.

— Tak, w porządku, zgadzam się — poddał się Harry. — I wiem, że _to_ — machnął chaotycznie ręką w stronę Severusa — jest dużo ważniejsze niż moja nauka, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę zaprzepaścić owutemy. Nie wiem więc, co masz na myśli, mówiąc „mnóstwo czasu", ale nie możemy pozwolić, bym się opuścił.

— Nawet nie marzyłbym o zakłócaniu twojej edukacji — wtrącił Severus uszczypliwie — zważywszy, że twoje oddanie nauce było tak niezmiernie imponujące przez całą kadencję w tej szkole.

— Nie mówiłem, że jestem _genialny_ — wypalił Harry. — Po prostu wolę nie spieprzyć swojego życia bardziej, niż już to zrobiło proroctwo!

— Nie chciałbym zakłócać twojej edukacji — powtórzył Severus. — Ale być może uda nam się połączyć cele. Sugeruję, żebyś w każdy weekendowy wieczór, po kolacji, przychodził i uczył się tutaj aż do ciszy nocnej. Przez trzy tygodnie będę pomagał ci z przedmiotami. Będziemy również korzystać z tego czasu, by rozmawiać i dotykać się, chociaż nic strasznie intymnego, nie przed egzaminami. Powinieneś też spędzać tutaj większość każdej soboty, a niedziela niech pozostanie dniem odpoczynku.

Jak dotąd wszystko brzmiało dla Harry'ego na wykonalne, choć na niezbyt atrakcyjne. Bardziej martwił się tym, co nastąpi później.

— A po owutemach?

— Ten sam harmonogram, ale nasza uwaga siłą rzeczy skupi się na przygotowaniach do rytuału, który powinniśmy odprawić po tygodniu od ukończenia szkoły.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego nie poczekamy bliżej moich urodzin? To znaczy, pewnie, Podentes pozwoli przekazać mi tę magię seksu, która według ciebie ma mnie ochronić, ale jeśli wierzyć przepowiedni, to nie będę jej potrzebował aż do trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

Severus westchnął, ale spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy — przez moment czarne tęczówki przeszywały zielone.

— Wyraźnie nie wyczekujesz intymnej strony tego wszystkiego. Wcześniejsze przystąpienie do Podentes może ci z tym pomóc.

— Myślisz, że to sprawi, że będę chciał... no wiesz... z tobą?

— Nic tak rażącego; nie ma w tym ukrytego uroku miłosnego, ani żadnego afrodyzjaku. Być może po prostu łatwiej będzie ci się przystosować, kiedy już rzeczywiście cię nabędę.

Harry odwrócił twarz.

— O Boże... nabyć mnie.

Wyraz twarz Severusa zmienił się w srogi, ponieważ użalanie się nad sobą nie poprawi sytuacji.

— Przyzwyczajaj się do tego pomysłu — rozkazał nagle. — Kiedy już to nastąpi, staniesz się moją własnością do końca swojego życia.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. Chwyciwszy płaszcz, zatoczył się w kierunku kominka.

— Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy — ogłosił, rozglądając się po gzymsie. — Gdzie jest proszek Fiuu?

— Jeden moment. Czy doszliśmy do porozumienia, Harry? Z czasem naszych spotkań i wszystkim innym?

— Przychodzenie codziennie po kolacji i na całe soboty zrujnuje moje ostatnie tygodnie tutaj, ale jasne, doszliśmy do porozumienia.

— Dobrze — skomentował Severus jedwabiście. — A teraz posłuchaj. W każdy weekendowy wieczór zabieraj ze sobą książki. Swój płaszcz zostawiaj w gabinecie dyrektora, zanim przeniesiesz się siecią Fiuu…

— Jeszcze nie muszę wykonywać twoich rozkazów, _sir_.

— Owszem, musisz. Moim jedynym interesem jest przygotowanie cię do rytuału i tego, co nastąpi po nim, więc rób, jak mówię. Zanim sprzeciwisz mi się ponownie, przypomnij sobie, jaka jest stawka: najpierw twoje życie, a potem twoja zdolność do pokonania Czarnego Pana. W przeciwieństwie do tego martwienie się, że twoje ostatnie tygodnie w szkole zostaną _zrujnowane,_ jest nieco śmieszne.

— Tak, sir — splunął Harry.

— Severusie — przypomniał mu. — Od teraz. I jeszcze jedno; koniec seksu z Granger czy z kimkolwiek innym.

Harry rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a następnie spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

— A co z tym, że twoje relacje to nie moja sprawa?

— Bo nie są — odparł Severus spokojnie. — Nie jestem zobowiązany do wierności, ale ty będziesz. I ostrzegam cię, magia Podentes nie potraktuje cię jako osobę szczerą, jeśli w kilka tygodni przed odprawieniem rytuału będziesz z własnej woli dzielić się swoim ciałem z kimkolwiek oprócz _mnie_.

— Kupa bzdur…

— Nieprawda. Pamiętaj, że zaklęcie skonstruowano dla zakochanych czarodziejów.

— Och. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Wyglądał na, jak Severus zinterpretował, ogromnie rozczarowanego. — A co jeśli zrobię wyjątek, tylko dzisiaj, dla, hm… kogoś? A od jutra będę się... eee… powstrzymywał.

— Absolutnie nie. Zacznij od teraz, od tej właśnie chwili. I mam na myśli całkowitą abstynencję. Nawet nie zaspokajaj się. Nie patrz na mnie z takim niepokojem. Jesteś normalnym młodym mężczyzną z silnymi i częstymi pragnieniami, tak? Podczas gdy bycie sfrustrowanym nie będzie wielce przyjemne, _pomoże_ ci dostosować się do sytuacji.

— Jak to? — zapytał Harry, choć spłonął rumieńcem.

— Myślę, że sam do tego dojdziesz — odpowiedział Severus.

Przywołał zaśniedziałe miedziane pudełko z półki po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, otworzył je i wyciągną ku Harry'emu, który natychmiast chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i zniknął w błysku zielonego ognia. Potem oparł się o antyczny gobelin, nie do końca będąc pewnym, czy westchnąć, czy roześmiać się.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: **sandwich. _A/N: Komentarze karmią wena__ i dodają chęci do tłumaczenia!  
_

* * *

** Rozdział 9**

* * *

**Środa, 13 maja 1998 i czwartek, 14 maja 1998**

Kilka następnych wieczorów wcale nie było takich złych, jak Harry się obawiał. W większości po prostu zwijał się w kłębek w rogu kanapy, opierał książkę na zgiętych kolanach i czytał przy magicznej kuli unoszącej się nad nim, zapewniając dobre światło. Snape, który zazwyczaj siadał po przeciwnej stronie sofy, również pogrążał się w lekturze. Podobnie jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania wyprostowywał nogi w stronę Harry'ego.

Żaden z nich nie nosił szat.

Harry przychodził przeważnie w szkolnym mundurku, który był całkiem formalny nawet bez okrywającego go płaszcza. Biała koszula, złoto-bordowy krawat, szara kamizelka i spodnie, czarne buty i skarpetki — to wszystko przykrywało prawie każdy cal jego skóry, ale mimo to nadal miał wrażenie, jakby był _obnażony_. Irytowało go, że Snape bez swoich obszernych szat najwyraźniej czuł się zupełnie swobodnie. Oczywiście znajdowali się w jego prywatnych komnatach, więc może to było powodem. Myśl ta przygnębiła Harry'ego. Po odprawieniu rytuału będzie musiał żyć pod dachem Snape'a, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało _tutaj_. Wzdrygnął się. Nie należał do ludzi rozkwitających w lochach, ale nie miał wyboru — jak we wszystkim, co było związane z Podentes.

Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, żeby siedzenie i uczenie się w towarzystwie Snape'a w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyniło się do rozwinięcia _mniej nienawistnej_ relacji. Zaskoczyło go jednak, jak wiele do tej pory dowiedział się o mistrzu eliksirów. Kiedy mężczyzna nie pracował, nosił znacznie swobodniejsze ubrania, choć wciąż w nadmiarze preferował kolor czarny. Czarna koszula i spodnie były zdecydowanie mniej zastraszające niż staromodne szaty. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape ubierał je, bo lepiej zabezpieczały przed wypadkami podczas lekcji, czy dlatego że wywoływały w uczniach przerażenie. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej chodziło o to drugie.

Sposób ubierania był jednakże ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zaobserwował u mężczyzny, który wkrótce stanie się jego właścicielem. Kiedy Snape był zrelaksowany, zachowywał się niemal znośnie. Przez pierwsze dwa wieczory Harry nie zadawał mu pytań związanych z eliksirami; nie odważył się. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że przyznawanie się do niewiedzy jest równoznaczne z proszeniem się o wyśmianie, a nie potrzebował wysłuchiwać od Snape'a kolejnej opinii na swój temat. Oczywiście z jednej strony nie miała ona żadnego znaczenia; Harry'ego _naprawdę_ nie obchodziło, co o nim myślał. Jednak z drugiej strony powinna, bo czy mu się to podobało czy nie, wkrótce Snape będzie miał nad nim pełną władzę. Brak cierpliwości mistrza eliksirów w obliczu idiotyzmu była legendarna, więc po co przypominać mu, że zawsze uważał Harry'ego Pottera za uosobienie głupoty?

W połowie trzeciego wieczoru Snape odłożył książkę na bok i przesunął się do niego, żeby zobaczyć, co notuje na pergaminie. Początkowo zmiana rutyny nie zaniepokoiła Harry'ego. Wiedział, że Snape nie ma zamiaru inicjować fizycznego kontaktu — przynajmniej nie bez uprzedniego ostrzeżenia go — a notatki dotyczyły astronomii, więc było mało prawdopodobne, że otrzyma na ich temat jakąś uwagę.

Niestety mylił się.

Chociażby częściowo.

— Ruch wsteczny nie oznacza, że planety podróżują do tyłu.

Straciwszy koncentrację, Harry spojrzał w górę.

— Wiem.

— Twoje notatki nie potwierdzają tego.

Harry zerknął na pergamin i zmarszczył brwi.

— Źle to ująłem, ale rozumiem to — wyjaśnił, a następnie ostentacyjnie wrócił do swojej pracy.

— Egzaminator czytający twój test nie będzie wiedział tego, co rozumiesz. Będzie wiedział tylko to, co napiszesz, więc musisz wyrażać się dokładniej. Wykreśl to i przeredaguj.

— Jest w porządku — burknął Harry. — Na teście użyję lepszego sformułowania.

— Zrób, co mówię — zażądał Snape dziwnym tonem.

Harry ponownie spojrzał w górę i zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył ciemne oczy wpatrujące się w niego z dużo większą intensywnością, niż wydawało się to właściwe.

— To tylko zwykłe notatki, profesorze… — starał się wytłumaczyć i w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że mylił się także w pierwszej kwestii. Jeśli wystarczająco Snape'a sprowokuje, ten dotknie go bez ostrzeżenia.

Mistrz eliksirów chwycił go za dłoń i ścisnął — nie boleśnie ani z okrucieństwem, ale na tyle mocno, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Harry spojrzał na białe palce oplatające jego opalony nadgarstek i skrzywił się na ten widok.

— Severusie — nadszedł cichy rozkaz. — Powiedz to.

Oddech Harry'ego uwiązł w gardle. _Nie chciał_ tego zrobić, ponieważ wypowiedzenie jego imienia nawet w myślach będzie potwierdzeniem tego, co go czeka w przyszłości.

— Teraz — warknął Snape.

Palce ścisnęły mocniej, aż stało się to nieprzyjemne.

— Jezu, idź nażłopać się eliksiru uspokajającego! — wykrzyknął Harry. — Wściekasz się o nic, _Severusie_. — Jednak już po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa zabrzmiały niewłaściwie, niemal… skandalicznie. Bez względu na to, co mówił jego plan lekcji, mężczyzna wciąż był nauczycielem.

Snape uwolnił go.

— Sądziłem, że zdasz sobie sprawę, że to nieposłuszeństwo jest znamienne. Musisz przyzwyczaić się do słuchania mnie. To niebywałe, że siedem lat w tej szkole nie nauczyło cię tego, ale tym bardziej powinieneś włożyć więcej pracy w rozwijanie uległości.

— Czyli to był test? — zaszydził Harry. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać; samo słowo _uległość_ przywoływało do jego umysłu obrazy związane bezpośrednio z seksem. A myśl o tym była nie do zniesienia.

— To było _polecenie_ — wytłumaczył Snape — a ty je zignorowałeś. Musisz ćwiczyć posłuszeństwo już teraz, Harry, ponieważ po odprawieniu rytuału takie zachowanie będzie dla ciebie niebezpiecznie. Nie czytałeś całego streszczenia? Jeśli w przyszłości zbuntujesz się, równie dobrze mogę cię skrzywdzić! Więc nie bądź idiotą i rób, co mówię. _Wykreśl tamto zdanie i popraw._

Harry zrobił to, choć nie bez kilku wymamrotanych przekleństw i sarkastycznej emfazy w zamaszystych pociągnięciach piórem.

— Idiota — orzekł Snape. — Tylko udowadniasz, że nie umiesz się podporządkować. Może więc zajmijmy się tym. Odłóż podręcznik.

— Muszę się uczyć…

Ręka Snape'a wystrzeliła do przodu i chwyciła książkę.

— _Nie_ _zmuszaj _mnie, bym cię ukarał.

— Nie możesz! Jeszcze nie! Dumbledore pozbawiłby cię głowy, a w najlepszym razie pracy!

— Nie liczyłbym na to — warknął Snape. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie Albus rozumie, jak ważne jest, żebyśmy nauczyli się dogadywać!

— Ty nie chcesz się dogadać. Chcesz jedynie rządzić mną i kontrolować!

— Ty _imbecylu_ — wydyszał Snape ze wstrętem. — W ogóle tego nie chcę. Zostało to na mnie wymuszone. Zdarzyło mi się pełnić dominującą rolę w tej farsie, ale nie znaczy, że jestem w lepszej sytuacji! Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że _chcę_ mieć cię związanego ze mną, na każdą moją zachciankę, nieustannie pod pantoflem? Naprawdę sądzisz, że chcę być odpowiedzialny za hamowanie twoich bezmyślnych działań w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa? Napawa mnie to odrazą, każda z tych rzeczy!

Harry skulił się jeszcze bardziej, choć wiedział, że powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju inwektyw. W końcu słyszał je całe życie. Nieraz mówiono mu, że był kłopotem, że dorośli obecni w jego życiu woleliby nie zawracać sobie głowy kimś takim jak on.

— Naprawdę zamierzasz odprawić ze mną Podentes? Decyzja jest całkowicie dobrowolna. Jeśli chcesz się wycofać, powiedz mi to teraz, żebym mógł przestać marnować mój cenny czas na bezwartościowego młodzieńca, pragnącego śmierci!

— Powiedziałem, że to zrobię — zaprotestował Harry, unosząc podbródek, nawet jeśli reszta jego ciała pozostawała skulona.

— _Powiedziałeś._ Tylko czy nie rzucasz słów na wiatr, czy też dalej będziesz działać na przekór, co niewątpliwie skaże nasze wysiłki na porażkę?

— Nie rzucam słów na wiatr — odrzekł Harry głęboko urażony.

Snape cisnął w niego książką, szybko i mocno, i tylko refleks szukającego uchronił go od oberwania w czaszkę.

— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, Harry — ogłosił jedwabistym głosem. — _Odłóż książkę na bok._

Harry cisnął ją na pobliski stolik i z przesadną uprzejmością zapytał:

— Tak, Severusie? Czy jeszcze coś mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Sekundę później Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien rzucać wyzwania, ponieważ to, co Snape powiedział następnie, prawdziwie nim wstrząsnęło. Prawdopodobnie nie powinno; wszak żądanie było niewielkie. Niewielkie, ale na swój sposób bardzo szokujące, skoro pochodziło od mistrza eliksirów.

— Zdejmij krawat — polecił Snape, a następnie zwęził oczy, jakby oceniając jego reakcję.

Nozdrza Harry'ego zadrgały. A więc teraz go sprawdzał, tak? Harry nie zamierzał być tym, który spasuje, więc odpowiedział tym samym przesłodzonym głosem:

— Oczywiście, Severusie. Dla ciebie wszystko, Severusie.

I odrzucił krawat na bok.

— Teraz kamizelkę.

Harry spojrzał gniewnie, zastanawiając się, jak długo jeszcze ta głupia gra będzie trwać.

— Z przyjemnością — odciął się, gwałtownie ściągając przez głowę kamizelkę. Ruch byłby bardziej dramatyczny, gdyby materiał nie zahaczył o okulary. Mrucząc pod nosem, Harry wyplątał je i pozbył się durnego ubrania. — Teraz koszulę?

— Ty naprawdę jesteś głupi — westchnął Snape nagle. — Czy jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarło, że przez ostatnie kilka minut _karałem_ cię za twoje chamstwo? Jeśli wkrótce nie nauczysz się stosować do moich poleceń, obawiam się, że zostaniesz goły. A chociaż pewnego dnia i tak to nastąpi, nie miej na ten temat złudzeń, to jest naprawdę _o wiele_ za wcześnie, byś mógł to dobrze znieść.

— Och — powiedział Harry, czując się jak głupek, jakim to Snape zawsze go nazywał, co nie zdarzało się często.

— Dobrze, spróbujmy raz jeszcze i zobaczmy, czy czegoś się nauczyłeś. Rozepnij koszulę. — Tym razem Harry jedynie skinął głową i wykonał polecenie, choć jego palce drżały. Nie spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. Nie potrafił. — Przeczytaj resztę swojego rozdziału.

Harry pospiesznie chwycił książkę i wrócił do pracy.

~.~.~

**Piątek, 15 maja 1998, wieczór**

Następny wieczór minął bez zakłóceń, aczkolwiek w tym samym momencie, w którym przeszedł przez Fiuu, Snape nakazał mu zdjąć krawat i kamizelkę. Harry nie wiedział, jaki miał w tym cel. Czy subtelnie go ostrzegał, czy po prostu był to jego sposób na rozwinięcie mniej formalniej relacji? Harry nie zapytał.

Tego wieczoru Snape przerwał jego naukę kilka razy, w większości zadając mu pytania z materiału z transmutacji. Prawidłowa odpowiedź skutkowała skinieniem głowy. Ku jego zdziwieniu podanie odpowiedzi błędnej nie kończyło się długą diatrybą na temat jego braków w intelekcie. Zamiast tego Snape _tłumaczył_ problem, stosując naprowadzające pytania, dzięki którym lepiej rozumiał omawiane zagadnienie. Harry zauważył, że była to technika, którą mistrz eliksirów wykorzystywał w klasie, choć nigdy wcześniej nie zawracał sobie głowy, by użyć jej na nim.

Działało to naprawdę dobrze. Po zaledwie kilku godzinach czuł, że o wiele lepiej pojmuje zasady transfiguracji i sposoby jej zastosowania. Nie był pewien, co zaskoczyło go bardziej — to, że Snape czegoś go nauczył czy to, że był ekspertem w innej dziedzinie niż eliksiry.

Kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu do wieży, Harry ubrał się oraz zebrał swoje rzeczy, po czym wspomniał od niechcenia:

— Jutro jest ostatni wypad do Hogsmeade, więc pomyślałem, że…

— Nie — przerwał mu Snape.

— Jeśli nasz wspólny czas jest tak ważny, zrekompensuję to w niedzielę…

— _Nie._

— Dlaczego? — dopytywał się Harry. — Teraz już prawie nie widuję przyjaciół poza lekcjami i posiłkami.

— Wkrótce nie będziesz widywał ich wcale — poinformował go Snape chłodno. Następnie wstał, podszedł do kominka i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. — Tak musi być. Przyjdź jutro, jak obiecałeś. Równo o dziesiątej.

— Nie mogę uczyć się przez cały dzień — zaprotestował. — Mój mózg eksploduje.

Snape wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, jednak nie z powodu rozbawienia, lecz w drwinie.

— Niewątpliwie. Ale nie planowałem spędzić go na nauce. Nadszedł czas, abyśmy poznali się bliżej.

Nie trwało długo, nim Harry zrozumiał, co to oznacza.

— O Boże — jęknął cicho, wykręcając tors w refleksyjnym geście.

— Tak, również jestem tym zachwycony.

— Naprawdę musimy? — zapytał żałośnie, odwracając się. — Jest jeszcze dość wcześnie.

Snape spojrzał na niego poważne.

— Jeśli to odłożymy, potem może być za późno. Czy pamiętasz, co napisałem o przebiegu rytuału? O wymogu zadania ci bólu, a potem przyjemności? — Harry szarpnął głową w potwierdzeniu. Trudno było to zapomnieć. — Co jeszcze napisałem na ten temat?

Harry zamknął oczy w porażce.

— Że muszę umieć poczuć obie te rzeczy z twojej ręki.

— Tak jest — odrzekł Snape. W jego ustach słowa zmieniły się w powolny syk. — A czy obecnie jesteś chociaż w stanie wyobrazić to sobie?

— O Boże — powtórzył, biorąc niezdarny krok do tyłu. Piętami zahaczył o wystające kamienie paleniska i potknął się, zderzając plecami z kominkiem.

— Odpowiedz mi.

Chwilę zajęło mu, żeby zmusić ogarnięty paniką umysł do przypomnienia sobie pytania.

— Um... ból, tak. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak zadajesz ból...

— Naprawdę? — wycedził Snape, podchodząc tak, że górował nad nim. — To fascynujące. Rozumiesz, że miałem na myśli fizyczny ból? — Wsunął palec pod jego podbródek i przechylił twarz, by mógł spojrzeć w błyszczące zielone oczy. — Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żebym zadawał komuś fizyczny ból, Harry?

W głowie Harry'ego kręciło się od zbyt wielu obrazów. Jego blizna piekła na samą myśl o tym.

— W wizjach — wysapał. — Na spotkaniach śmierciożerców. Gdy rzucałeś Crucio na MacNaira, Notta…

Kiedy Snape opuścił rękę, umysł Harry'ego litościwie rozjaśnił się. Zamrugał, czując się, jakby płynął przez mrok. Jakimś sposobem Snape odszedł od niego, choć Harry tego nie zauważył. Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, a na jego twarzy gościł beznamiętny wyraz.

— Zatem jutro popracujemy nad przyjemnością.

Słysząc w tych słowach pozwolenie na odejście, Harry nabrał proszku Fiuu i zniknął.


End file.
